Living Death
by DearFictionalCharacter
Summary: A hundred and some odd years later I'm no longer the little girl called 'Bella', I'm somthing strong, something more powerful, something 10 x more lethal. My existance in this world is quite simple, I'm here to destroy the one thing that can stop me."
1. Preface

**Preface**

BPOV

I sat still in my chair as fury and rage rang though my cold body. Like a parasite, it wormed is way though my legs and torso up to my brain, where it devoured my confidence and my strength slowly, torturing it's prey.

Never before had I felt this way. I always got what I wanted, I always got my man. Now here I sat in my office all the lights turned off, blinds down. But no matter how isolated I was in my office, I could still feel it.

The mocking, it came from every direction. I felt their voices and eyes coming from every angle boring into my back. I could just see the look on their faces, as the whole office sat around the water cooler talking about my latest failure. I stared at the grid screen made up of green lines, which ridiculed me with its tracer running in circles around the screen, again and again coming up with sort of nothing.

Although, the most irritating thing was the simple objects dealing with the case, that lay around me. The unopened manila envelope sitting on my desk, the paperwork still untouched in my over stuffed mailbox, and the seven deadly names of my still breathing victims.

The pencil in my hand dropped in slow motion to the cherry oak wood of my desk making a loud thumping noise as it finally made contact with the wood.

I rose to my feet taking my unfeeling body with me. I had only one need in my mind as I opened my securing door that separated me from all the mocking and the bright lights of the office: to kill something.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Yay, upgraded Agent Death chapters are just around the corner!**

**Oh and don't forget to check out my new website for update days, sneak peaks, the official Agent Death Playlist! AND COMING SOON, THE OFFICAL BOOKCOVER FOR AGENT DEATH! Lots of fun and more are just a click away. (See my profile for the link)**

**Reviews are much obliged. **


	2. Killer Shoes

**Killer Shoes**

EPOV

I made my way though the deep underbrush of the forest as I continued on the route which led to my favorite hunting spot. The sun was out today and although I was alone, I shielded myself from the splotches of sunlight that streamed through the thick branches and leaves of the western hemlocks. I was revolted at the sight of my skin as it sparkled in even the briefest amount of golden sun. Most humans here couldn't get enough of the rich light and vitamin D that the giant star provided, although I loathed it. It was just another reminder of how much I hated my life, if you could even call it that. Maybe a better term would be my death, but even that didn't sound exactly right.

As I followed the path over rocks, and under half fallen trees, I remembered why I never did go hunting during the day, especially when the sun was out. I preferred to hunt in the dead of night. Just like the mountain lions I loved to track: I would sneak around in the dark, sleek and stealthy waiting in the shadows from my prey to wonder into my iron grasp. By nature and physical make up, I was a nocturnal beast. During the day I walked among the adolescent humans that make up half of the population in Forks, Washington. By night I took on a whole different persona, as one of the eternally damned. Even as my family and I try to blend in with the other people in this desolate and dreary town, I can never escape the true facts that we really are different.

The kids at school noticed, and of course they talk. That led to rumors and gossip, so by the end of the day every household knew about us. We had become dinner table conversation, and all on our first day here. So one can only imagine the spectacles we made of ourselves the first day we walked into Forks High School. The whispers were incessant throughout the day. The same things ran though every one of their thoughts and out of their mouths, "_They're so pale_", "_did you hear they're all together, as in like dating_", "_wow their gorgeous_", "_I wish Dr. Cullen would adopt me_". Within two days I had learned to block them all out, even my siblings. It was the same thing everywhere we went.

I remember the day Carlisle told us we would be heading to Forks, Washington. We were currently living in Alaska with a clan of vampires that Carlisle has been friends with since the early seventeen hundreds. I didn't care much for them, especially Tanya. She was a tall, curvy, voluptuous strawberry blonde, and although she was, quite frankly, nothing short of beautiful, she was clingy and desperate for my attention. She would always drape her long arms over my shoulders and demand I hold her hand when we went hunting. Despite the original joy I felt to be leaving Alaska, I knew my adoptive father would insist we enroll in school ensuring that we would be able to stay in one place without drawing attention to our never changing age.

However much I really did hate this stupid town, it filled my heart with warmth to see my mother, Esme, become part of the community. She made friends and even started a book club, and joined a group of women that met once a week for a formal tea. She was president of the local country club and set up countless fundraisers to support the hospital where Carlisle had been offered a job as their chief of surgery. The last three years had been so bittersweet, that I had spent less and less time socializing with my family, and more time in the house library reading and rereading lengthy, tedious books and spending long amounts of times deep in the woods away from the rest of the world. Much like I was today.

As I made my way home, with a stomach full of nothing but revolting elk's blood sloshing around, I couldn't help but dread seeing my family. For the past couple of months they had all put on the third degree about me always _abandoning_ them. Now I couldn't walk into a room without getting bombarded with questions and accusations.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my impossible hair that kept falling irritatingly in my eyes, as the familiar house came into view. It was a large house that I learned, or maybe forced is a better term, to call home. It was very open with a wall of windows that stretched up the entire side of the building facing the woods. Esme instantly fell in love with it when she saw it, so says my family. I was too busy sulking around my so called 'room' trying to figure out where to put all of my CDs. She said that this house is the one place that we don't have to hide what we really are. When she told me this I just sorted and said, "_What, monsters_?" I felt bad about that after; especially when my father told me how upset I made her.

Out of everyone in my family, I would say that Esme was really the only person I cared about. I mean, I didn't give a shit about Emmett or even Carlisle, but mom was different. When I look into her eyes I knew she could never be anything but a caring mother, and she was. After losing her first and only child so drastically, then trying to take her life, well I guess that puts things into perspective for her. She's the only one I feel that I can really relate to either. Secretly, sometimes I just want her to hold me in her loving arms and tell me that everything will be okay, but I would never admit that.

With sad eyes, blood stained lips, and wild bed hair, I strolled up the stairs leading to the large wooden front door, opening it with one easy tug. Wordlessly I walked into the grand foyer. The warm colors of the room plus the brightness of the sun that cascaded through the windows caused me to scrunch my eyes closed and huddle into the dark corners of the room that led to the stairs. Esme may have seen our house as a place to be open and free, but I thought of it as a way to hide from the world. It was a place to let out a breath knowing I made it another day, only to take another one hoping that I could make it through the night without my inner monsters rearing their ugly heads.

I thought I was in the clear as I quickly made my way up the old staircase, taking the steps two at a time, but just as I past Carlisle's office on my way to my room, the door flew open and out walked the head of the house himself.

"In Edward, now," it wasn't a demand, so much as a sorrowfully stated command. He took in my appearance quickly and shook his head, before reentering the room from which he had just come from.

I hesitated but entered with another long and bored sounding sigh. I didn't have to read their minds to know what this conversation was about, although having my gifts did have its advantages. Maybe if I know what their exact question was, then I could get out of this faster. I quickly turned my focus on the people who occupied the room.

Carlisle took his place behind his one-of-a-kind hand carved oak desk, which unlike most doctors' desks, was neat and tidy with organized, color coated folders, and labeled documents, all in orderly piles. He folded his hands carefully on the desk and took a breath. I hastily checked his mental thoughts for anything that might help me, but all I found was a list of symptoms for the common cold.

"Edward, darling, we're worried about you." My mother was the first brave soul to break that silence.

She had been standing silently behind her devoted husband, just like the perfect little trophy wife would, although Esme was nothing of the sorts. She was independent and outspoken; nothing like a trophy wife. She would be the definition of beautiful to a young child who hadn't yet been corrupted with the standard image of what most believed a woman should look like. She was average height with real rounded curves that a woman could only form from the time she carried a child in her womb. She had a small waist with motherly-like features including a soft smile that always curved along her lips, although now her lips were pursed into a tight line. Her caramel colored eyes were filled with worry and concern. Her hair was the same shade of golden brown as her eyes, she was simply breathtaking. Unlike Rosalie, Esme held true beauty.

"I'm fine mom," It was a simple remark, but with the use of the word mom, Esme immediately smiled. She knew we weren't her real children, but she loved us like her own. I saw her in that way as well, everyday my real mother was lost in oblivion with the rest of my human memories, and Esme came to fill that void.

"Edward we're not idiots, a monkey could see that you've been pulling away from us." The comment came from across the room, where my pixie of a sister, Alice, sat.

Alice was by far the most annoying vampire I had come past in my century of life. Standing at a mere four foot eleven, she was also the shortest. She had short ink black hair that was neatly spiked in every direction, giving her hair the appearance of a deadly bear trap. She sat daintily on one of several pieces of furniture placed throughout the room, legs crossed with her hands randomly placed on top of them; she looked like the idiot to me. Alice was all about fashion: clothes this, and makeup that. She was more worried about breaking a heel then anyone's real feelings or well being.

Now for instance, she wore a pair of extremely tight jeans that just made me uncomfortable looking at them. At the end of her feet was a pair of death trap heeled black boots, which looked too dangerous to possibly be sensible footwear. I didn't bother even looking at the rest of her outfit; I was too busy staring her down. Alice had a gift like my own, she could 'see the future', although there are kinks to her gift, the future is always changing and when it does so do her visions.

"Why are they even here?" I demanded looking at the rest of my brothers and sisters.

Jasper the newest addition to our family, sat next to his aggravating sprite of a wife. He had his long strong arm draped over her shoulder and was looking out the window towards the forest, avoiding my gaze. Smart man he was. Jasper had a special gift like mine and Alice's, although it was quite different from our mental abilities. He could control and manipulate other's emotions. When he explains it, he says it's like sensing blood, all the emotions are in the air for him to taste, and he can always tell which person the emotions are coming from.

"Cause we care bro," Emmett mocked.

Emmett would be the tall guy leaning against the far bookcase. He was robust and cocky; he made everything into a joke, no matter how serious the topic may be.

Next to Emmett stood his wife, the one-and-only Rosalie Hale. She was the kind of women you would find in Playboy sitting on a car with nothing but a wet t-shirt on. She was tall with a lean body that Emmett never stopped talking about, and this long golden blonde hair that I'm convinced isn't real. Carlisle had made her part of the family, thinking that I would find her attractive enough to be my mate. Let's just say Rosalie was not the Esme to my Carlisle. Ever since, Rosalie has hated my guts for denying her as my _lover. _I cringed at the thought. I have come to the conclusion that the only thing she's good for in this house is stomping around in her six inch stilettos and scaring forest creatures away from our crawl spaces.

"Emmett, don't even try to make this into a joke." Carlisle scolded my eldest brother. "Edward we really are worried about your behavior."

"What's wrong? I haven't done anything dire. It's not like I'm out stalking teenage girls home from school." Emmett laughed in the corner but I chose to ignore him completely.

"I know that, but every since we got here you've been mopping around and spending less and less time with your family." Creases appeared in his forehead as he looked back at me then to his wife who now had her arms crossed in a stern manner.

"Sorry if it's kind of unbearable to be around you guys anymore." I mumbled sifting my weight awkwardly from one foot to another. I could feel all their eyes on me.

"Edward, how could you say that!" My mom looked at me, shocked and hurt.

I sighed; this was the thing I was trying to avoid; now she was thinking that I hated her. I really didn't, it was everyone else I couldn't stand.

"It's not you, mom," I said looking at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would see the sincerity in them.

"Oh so it's just the rest of us then Edward?" This time it was Carlisle's turn to look disappointed in his son.

"What do you expect? I can't even walk through the door anymore without getting yelled at or having a whole interrogation team bombard me about where I've been."

"I didn't know you felt that way son." He ran his hand though his wispy blonde hair.

"Yeah well while you and Esme are constantly talking about all the fun you're having in this shit whole of a town, I have to deal with Emmett and Rosalie's incessant lovey-dovey talk, and Alice's speeches about how I need to change the layout of my fashion sense. Or when Jasper and Emmett sit in front of the TV like ten year olds playing video games for hours and arguing about who shot the most zombies. I can't stand it anymore! I'm happy you're all having fun here, but this place is almost as horrific as Alaska. At least there's not a slutty blonde annoying the shit out of me!" I finished screaming. I took a moment to think about my last comment then turned to Rosalie. "Oh wait there's still Rosalie."

"Edward!" Esme stared at me in shock. I couldn't handle the chilling silence in the room anymore. I turned on my heels and quickly left Carlisle's study.

God, how I hated my family, they all really are stupid if they didn't know about my irritation with all of them. It felt good though, to finally get everything off my chest. I walked to my room on the third and final floor of the house. It was the only room besides the music room on this particular story. My door was like a giant welcoming sign to me after what had just happened. I ran towards it and soon found myself in the all too comforting blackness I had been searching for since I stepped into the house.

My room was probably the darkest alcove in the entire house, this I had made sure of. It was far enough away from the world and my family so that I could get some peace and quiet for at least an hour or two before I had to reemerge from my dimmed hole and go back to my day job.

Although, as I laid on my unmade bed staring at the ceiling, I couldn't help but listen to the conversation that continued downstairs.

"_He's not happy Carlisle, that's what's wrong!" My mother spoke harshly towards my father. _

"_I understand that dear, I just don't get why it took three years for this all to come out." Carlisle answered rudely back. _

Great, now I was driving a wall between my parents, this was a splendid day.

"_Don't worry about this Carlisle, he'll be fine. I see him meeting someone very soon." Alice said in her all knowing voice. _

Meeting someone? What the hell is that god damn pixie even talking about? I continued to listen, almost eager to hear more.

"_What do you mean Ali?" It was Jasper's turn to state his inquiry. _

"_It's a girl, and he'll meet her very soon. Like I said, don't worry about him. He's just lonely. It's quite obvious actually, I mean he does have to walk around this house all day listening to terms of endearment and loving couples kissing and hugging. If I were him I would have exploded a long time ago. Put yourself in his shoes mom. Think about what that would be like." There was short pause of silence and I thought they had stopped their discussion and gone their separate ways, but then Esme spoke up again. _

"_But Carlisle and I have given him plenty of chances with Tanya and Ros…" She stopped short from saying Rosalie's name. _

"_Yeah I don't think snobby, blonde, and clingy are his type." She snorted._

"_Hey! I am not clingy!" Rosalie screamed from somewhere off in the distance. _

"_Well, for Edward's sake I hope you're right Alice, or I'm afraid we might lose him." Carlisle said quietly. _

I heard no more of the conversation after that. My thoughts ran wild as I replayed every part of their exchange. Alice's words haunted me. What girl? Who could she possibly have meant? Certainly not a human girl; impossible. And had they really been that oblivious to the fact that I was this miserable. Although I never could put my unhappiness into words. Could I simply just be _lonely_? Ha! Fat chance.

I was lost in my own thoughts, when suddenly the alarm on my side table drawl went off interrupting my dazed state of mind. I looked at the clock without really recognizing the luminous numbers. I felt the dismaying feeling spread through my body again as I thought about the crowded hallways packed with wet teenagers soaked head to toe from the cold Washington rain, packing into the small warm space just to press up against one another and make crude jokes. Ugh, how I detested high schools. It didn't matter where we lived; the schools were all the same. Filled with stupid jocks, girls who thought they were the best thing since sliced bread, and nerds who got pushed around and thrown into the most convenient trash can or locker.

Even though I had set up a plan to avoid going to school today, Alice had to come and ruin everything. She barged into my room with a new outfit, basically dragging me out of bed and into the bathroom saying she wouldn't leave till I had changed. I contemplated jumping out the window, but Alice being Alice already knew what I was planning to do and had Emmett and Jasper posted outside the house to make sure I didn't escape. Did I mention that my family was crazy?

As soon as I emerged from the bathroom, Alice ambushed me with a giant hug and smile so wide I though her small face might break under the pressure.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked grabbing my bag and a random book from the large stack haphazardly piled on my cluttered desk.

"All in good time Edward, now let's get a move on before we're late!" She almost bubbled over in excitement just saying the sentence.

"Whatever," I grumbled and made my way slowly down the stairs just to torment Alice.

She kept shoving me and complaining that I needed to go faster, but I wouldn't budge. Maybe this morning would be better than I thought. I smiled wickedly at my sister as I finally reached the front door.

Once in my car, I proceeded to drive so slow that an old lady in a minivan passed us in the fast lane at about 40 miles per hours. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's frustrated looking face. Why on Earth was she so excited to get to school, it couldn't be to see the same shit for brain kids that we come across in every school. I swear sometimes I thought Alice really belonged in a mental institution. Even though she was just as cold and dead as the rest of us, Alice possessed a certain ability that allowed her to never stay in one spot for more than three seconds. She twitched and fidgeted whenever she had to stay still for long amounts of time. She truly was one of a kind.

Finally, with a gasp of excitement from Alice, we pulled off the highway and into the fifty car parking lot of Forks High. Out of the fifty percent of students that were eligible for their driver's license, a minimum of 50 actually pass their test, and only about half are provided with cars to get around with. So that leaves the parking lot barely full with crappy hand-me-down vehicles that look like they've been through hell and back. I could have sworn that Michael Newton's car had been picked out from the town dump, with its rusted rims and chipping paint, not to mention the missing door handle on the passenger side of his white Chevy.

I always tried to park as far away from the rust and grime that was continuously being shed by these cars. I cringe everyday at the thought of leaving my shiny silver Volvo next to some heap of garbage.

I park in my usual spot, space number fifty, last row, last spot. Without even grabbing her bag, Alice jumped out of the car and raced to the back where she peered over the hood towards an empty area in the lot. God, could she get any weirder?

I grab her bag along with mine and enjoyed the last free second till that glorious school bell would ring again and I can go back to hiding in my darkened room. I sighed and ran my fingers though my untamable hair before sliding a pair of wire framed sun glasses over my nose and onto my face. Whoever said sunglasses were just for the beach?

I slowly made my way next to Alice and put her bag down on the hood of my trunk. I lazily leaned against my car, careful not to dent anything, watching as the small minded humans buzzed around.

Of course there were your jocks who all hung out in the bed of the quarterback's truck drawing their last ounce of weed till the next guy stole enough money from his dad's wallet to spot another ball of dope. They eyed up the "popular girls" that showed way too much ass to be legal. It was just wishful thinking that they would get written up for public indecency. Most of them were either cheerleaders or jock girlfriends, but they all were complete airheads that drank way too much on the weekends and had warmed more than one drunken guy's bed every month.

Then you had the wannabe's, who found themselves staring off in the distance for long amounts of time imagining themselves as one of the "it" kids. They would do anything to get in with the popular group. They wanted it all, the hangovers that came with their late night bingeing, the loss of brain cells as they shoot up another dose of heroine, even the forgotten sex they had been forced into when they were high as a kite, or too drunk to care that they couldn't do anything about it. Yes the life as a popular kid was wanted by all.

But on the other hand that wasn't entirely true, there was a small group of students that kept to themselves, and dare I say, hated this high school as much as me. They focused mostly on good grades, and hanging out with their families on Thursday night's playing monopoly or watching a good PG movie. They only had a couple of friends, but they were the kind of friends that didn't dump you for some sleazy forty year old guy that picks you up at a bar for a "good time". No, they were the kind of friends that you trust with your deepest, darkest secrets, the ones that you can count on to come through with those killer concert tickets to see your favorite band, or help you with those three brats down the street that you have to babysit on Friday night instead of going to that new movie you wanted to see. Out of the entire population of this crummy little town, they were the ones I envied.

Yes, Edward Cullen envied these pitiful little humans.

I didn't come up with this decision lightly. I can recall the day I was sitting in English class listening to Jessica Stanley giving a book report on some ridiculously stupid romance that I could guarantee was written on a sixth grade reading level. Jessica Stanley, was definitely a wannabe, although she did have the air head to be a popular girl. Once her truly heinous speak was over, a small girl with light brown curly hair stood in front of the room. She was nervous and had no confidence in her paper. Her hands were almost shaking as she started to give her report on The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger.

As soon as the book was announced to the class, I sat up in my seat intrigued at just the name. The Catcher in the Rye was my favorite book, the way J.D. Salinger chose to use the voice of an adolescent teenager whose thoughts appear almost schizophrenic, sings in my head whenever I read it. That was the day that I found a human I could relate to.

I watched now as little Angela Webber walked by herself towards the school. She hugged a giant chemistry book against her chest like a security blanket. She caught eye of something as she walked across the pavement and her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pinkish red. I quickly followed her gaze, which landed on a boy who stood next to the vile Mike Newton. He was waving at the girl, along with her blush; his smile told the whole story. I didn't need to search his mind or hers, to tell me that this boy was the source of affection for Angela.

Without warning I cracked a smile and let my eyes wonder away from the two. The simple but complex pureness of their feelings seemed too innocent for my impure state of being to even witness. The thought of even being in the same vicinity as their shy smiles and fluttering adolescent hearts as they caught the other one staring, made me edgy and paranoid.

I closed my eyes and tried to regulate my breathing by taking slow and long drags of fresh northwestern Washington air. The refreshing earth sent was hidden underneath a much more powerful odor of cigarette smoke, car exhaust, and something so sweet that my nostrils flared in delight, my eyes opened wide, and the deadly venom produced by my teeth, pooled in the back of my throat. I swallowed cautiously.

I opened my senses to the surrounding area, trying to find the source of the delectable scent. Although my ears had other plans when I heard the sweet purr of the only thing I had truly loved since I joined this lifestyle, my head snapped in the direction of the sound. The Aston martin v12 vanquish, also known as my baby. At this very moment, my own love sat in the cold six car garage that housed all of the Cullen family vehicles.

Carlisle had called it "inappropriately ostentatious for your surroundings". He insisted that taking my shiny, silver, Italian death trap to school would draw attention to our already questionable situation. His words not mine. If I got the chance to make the rules for once, my v12 would be sitting in the exact spot where my slightly less shiny Volvo sat now. It didn't matter though, as soon as I pulled into this parking lot three years ago, the students could smell the scent of new car a mile away. It must have been a nice change to smell something other than the horrid odors that hung around this establishment.

I watched in awe and adoration as a sleek and shiny 2010 vanquish pulled into the small parking lot. Whoever was in the car made a straight beeline for the reserved parking spaces next to the main office building. I smiled humorously at the falling letter on the side of the brick wall facing towards me. Instead of a warm welcome of **WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, FORKS, WASHINGTION, HOME OF THE FIGHTING SPARTANS**, it read something like this, **COME TO FORKS COOL HOME OF THE HIGH SPARTANS.** The seniors had been less and less created with their rearrangement of the letters as their senior pranks. Although the phrase was certainly unacceptable for school and warded off any protective parents from sending their child to school here, the administration had made no obvious plans or efforts to put the letters back in order for the last month.

I stared curiously at the car now waiting in anticipation for the driver to step out. My mind couldn't even come up with an image of a teenager qualified to drive a stick shift, v12 engine, sports car on a junior license.

I almost forgot about Alice as she stood next to me, completely still, that is till the glossy, black door opened. Just at the sight of the matching black leather interior sent shivers down my spine, and prompted Alice to start a slapping frenzy. Her victim? My arm. I watched intently as a pair of lean, long, fishnet stocking-covered legs swung gracefully out of the car, still leaving their body hidden in the cab.

My whole body was frozen; the voice flooding my ear went quiet, while my vision was focused on her. I kept my eyes opened wide, so not to miss a scent of the scene that was playing, like a movie, before my very eyes.

The mysterious beauty pulled her body from the car in a slow fashion, almost like she knew I was watching. Once all of her came into view I had to take in a deep breath, she gorgeous, and it wasn't Esme gorgeous or even Rosalie gorgeous. No, this woman was on a whole other league of her own. She wasn't even moving and I already thought she was my heaven on Earth. The way her hips started to sway as she leaned down to grab her bag from the car made my knees weak.

She had long mahogany colored hair that hung around her shoulders and down her back in loose curls. I could only image how soft it would be to the touch and I instantly thought about running my long fingers through her never ending locks. If I thought her hair was nice than her body would be like a waterfall of sexiness. The long legs were attached to her lean and mean torso that screamed 'touch me'. She was wearing a short, black dress with long sleeves and a not so reveling neckline. I internally cursed her for covering up any of that stunning flesh. I couldn't care about her clothes anymore when she suddenly snapped her head up, and in my direction.

Our eyes immediately connected, my darkened gaze met her harden glare. Something flickered in her eyes for a moment but was gone in a flash. What was it? Anger, hatred, sadness? But I would never get a chance to find out what was smoldering under those deep brown eyes, because she quickly broke our gaze by slamming her still opened door shut and stomping of in the direction of the office.

I stared after her for what seemed like hours, hoping she would come back and stare me down again. I jump at the sound of an intake of breath. I quickly looked over at gapping Alice.

"Who is she?" I muttered to myself looking back at her parked car.

There was a second of silence then Alice was back to her old self, a first rate jumping bean. How could anyone stand her for more than a few seconds let alone a life time, I should start being nicer to Jasper.

Alice broke into my day dreaming, "Did you see her shoes!

And there it went; the moment was ruined once again. I may have just met the one thing that keeps me in this hell of town for the next month or so till graduation, and Alice makes a comment about shoes. Typical.

* * *

Authors Note:

**Well what did you think? Personally I think this is the best thing I've ever written. For those of you who are reading this for the second time I would really like some feedback on what you thought. And to those of my who are just reading this for the first time, the next chapters are old and need to be fix, so just be patient, more will come. **

**Oh and don't forget to check out my new website for update days, sneak peaks, and the official Agent Death Playlist! AND COMING SOON, THE OFFICAL BOOKCOVER FOR AGENT DEATH! (Link can be found on my profile)**


	3. Jacobs's Jacket

**Jacobs's Jacket**

BPOV

By age five, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart had composed his first piece of music. At age six Oscar Claude Monet had painted the world's first impression painting. King Tutankhamen was the ruler of the most powerful nation by age nine. Fourteen year old Nathan Hale became the first American spy used in their fight for independence, only to be killed by the British soldiers several days later, saying "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country". At twenty, Galusha Pennypacker was in control of the entire U.S. Army. And by age thirty-two Alexander the Great had rose to power, lost his kingdom, and was assassinated.

Those are the people who will always be remembered, the ones who found their calling at a young age and went on to take the world in fame or die a heinous death. No one ever remembers the people who had truly found their purpose in life. People like me.

Isabella Marie Swan, I picked up my first hunting blade at two weeks, my first gun at three months, and my first explosive weapon at age two. By age five, I wasn't making music; I was throwing spears at big bright red and white targets. At age nine I already knew how to kill a man with anything from a ballpoint pen to a dry string of spaghetti. At twelve I had slaughtered my first mafia member; mom and dad were so proud. By thirteen I lost it all, and by age fourteen I was so filled with anger and rage that killing was the only thing I wanted to do. Thirteen was the year I learned how to kill something other than a human. I learned how to kill the invincible, the undead. Vampires. And at seventeen, my life stood still, my body would never grow old, my hair would never turn gray, and I had only one purpose. The reason for my life is quite simple; I'm here to massacre every cold, heartless, bloodsucker on the face of this Earth.

I thought about all my years on this planet, and every year there was always a different mission, a different conquest. And I always got them: not a single victim has ever escaped my grasps. Until now that is, and so that's what leads me to the small and pitifully dreary, not to mention damp, town of Forks, Washington.

It was my first day enrolled in Forks High School; home of the Spartans apparently. I could feel the disgust rolling around in my stomach as I thought about what I was about to face. It wasn't even the fear of seeing my prey, that part sent shivers of excitement down my back. No, it was the things that would get in the way of me and my job. Teenagers full of raging hormones that cause them to want to grab and touch. Ugh, I gripped at the leather on my steering wheel tight, trying with all my effort not to break it in half.

I could barely remember a time when I was a real teenager, although my body was trapped at an eternal seventeen, I was way past the urges of sexual tension and the need to scream at every song that came on the radio, or gossip about boys and prom. Even when I was human, I didn't go through anything a normal adolescent girl had. I was learning to break the necks off of dummy vampires, and how to rip the jugular out of their throats using nothing but my teeth. Rather than going to a real school and having real friends, I was reading ancient leather-bound books on "the cold ones". I had no parents to order me around or give me a curfew; I just had the department to take care of my basic necessities. It wasn't really living as much as preparation for what I was about to face in _my_ life. I remember lying in bed looking up and out at the stars that shined through the glass ceiling of my room, and thinking about preparing for a normal life. Going to college and getting an education other than gun handling 101, but then I would remember all the reasons that I was chosen for this life.

Today I knew that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world then standing over the finally dead and burning corpse of a vampire. I relaxed my hands on the wheel and let a small smile escape from my tightly laced lips as I approached the turn off to the school; one step closer to what I really desired.

The day had already started out on a bad note as I had stared out the kitchen window this morning as I equipped myself for the day ahead. The rain fell from the sky in slow large drops that left no surface dry. I could tell from just looking that it was a cold pungent rain, it thickened the air and cooled the temperature of the surrounding earth.

I sighed now as the rain continued to flow from the crying heavens, only to be plopped down on my windshield, and swiped off into the forest which buzzed past me in a green blur. I would take the sun over rain and snow any day of my existence; it was one of the few things that made me and my enemies different. That and the fact that blood still ran through my veins, it is slow and steady, trickling in thick drops in a unnaturally bright scarlet color, pumping from my heart in slow shallow beats. I'm not your average girl, you see: my counselors like to say I'm the next breed of super hero. Ha, yeah right! I'm far from anything close to a heroine. I came up with the conclusion that I'm someone in between a human and a vampire; lost in my own little limbo. My heart still beats, but my skin is just as pale and hard as the creatures I'm so hell bent on destroying.

I tried to brush all of my thought aside as I entered the small student parking lot. I quickly passed all of the dented monstrous cars that consumed the lot, and parked in a spot marked **Facility Only NO STUDENT PARKING. **I gave a humorless chuckle and opened the door; I'd never been one to follow the rules.

The wind hit my legs harshly wrapping its cold embrace around my fishnet covered limbs. The cold didn't bother me; I couldn't even feel the chill, only a pleasant sensation of air. I rose from my comfortable leather chair and froze; I could already feel their eyes on me. The way it made my heart flutter anxiously broke a simple smile to my face that I couldn't seem to contain. I moved to grab my satchel from the passenger seat and straightened back up.

Then I could feel it, not only the students' eyes, but _their_ eyes. It had stopped raining and the asphalt was soggy and blackened by the precipitation. I snapped my head in the exact direction I knew they would be. And sure enough, my eyes instantly connected with his. I put a death grip on my bag as I tried to calm myself, but knowing that they stood so close in proximity sent those all too familiar cravings through my body. The need and desire that whispered in the back of my head to walk straight over to them and asphyxiate the air they were greedily taking away from the rest of the human population. I could keep my features calm, but my eyes were another story. I knew what he could see in them, anger, pure raging hatred. As much as it pained me to look at them without knowing that I was about to annihilate them, formed a grimace on my face, but it was rule one.

**Rule 1: **_**Target the subject.**_

I couldn't bear to look at them anymore, and slammed my car door a little harder than necessary, advancing toward the office. I huffed into the air, and jerked open the door which lead into a small office building. I made my way around the tacky eighties olive green plastic chairs that lined the floral papered wall and over to one of the cheap desks that was occupied. The woman behind the office desk was heavy set with thick frizzy curls of red hair on her head. She looked up at me and from behind her large black-rimmed glasses and I saw her eyes widen.

"C-can I help you young lady?" She asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

I had to hold back the sarcastic laugh that was building up in the back of my throat. It always amused me when older people called me young lady or little girl, when in truth I was old enough to be their great-grandparents. She just continued to marvel at my skin and body; I could see the envy behind her eyes as she stared up at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes my name is D-" I stopped short catching myself from finishing my sentence. It's force of habit when you've been called Death for the last century of your never ending life. I remember the day I got the nickname from my best friends. It seemed to stick ever since. Now I was known as Agent Death, deadly like a black widow, but delicate like a butterfly. The guys in the program liked to joke, although I didn't find it funny. "Isabella Swan," I said through clenched teeth, but tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, um yes, your father called us about a month ago. I must say that we were quite surprised to hear you where coming, we hardly ever get new students." She looked up at me with those abnormally large bug eyes which made it all the more tempting to lean over and snap her neck clean off of her shoulders.

"I wonder why," I said in a low voice. Thinking back to the cold rain, whistling winds, and all the green, plus the welcome sign that hung on the side of the office building, I wondered who would ever move here; let alone send their child to this shady, under-funded school.

"What?" She questioned looking up at me with a bushy eyebrow quirked towards the ceiling.

"Yes, well it was necessary for his new job," I said covering my remark.

My real father had obviously not made the call, unless they got good reception six feet under the ground in Italy. David, the program president makes all the calls involving enrollment in anything for our missions. I couldn't do it because I don't technically exist, so David has to make up some fake social security numbers and IDs for our assignments. People move places all the time on business, so I didn't think anything of my comment that is till she had to analyze it.

She looked at me in an odd way, "I didn't know there were any job offerings around here."

"Hmm, interesting," I replied but didn't wait for her to continue the conversation. I grabbed the white sheet of paper off of the office counter and walked out of the small building. Taking a deep breath, I was relieved to get out of the confined space which smelled of layers of must and leftover lasagna.

I took a quick peek at my small salmon colored schedule. I remember filling out all of the required course recommendations. I managed to get out of the four years of gym that was essential to graduate, and most of the core classes that where otherwise mandatory for all registered seniors. That left my entire day empty with nothing but a creative arts class and my two languages. David had "suggested" I brush up on my foreign tongues, I use the word suggest lightly, as if it was negotiable; he can be a real pain in my ass sometimes. The rest of my day was spent in the library; it was the only deal David could work out with the principle. In order to get out of all my regular classes, I had to help the elderly librarian reshelf books. I wasn't personally looking forward to the one on one time with grandma.

The halls were eerily empty, especially for a high school filled with moronic teenagers. I only saw a couple of stragglers who sprinted into a classroom, but not before stopping to gawk at me. I wandered down the last stained tile hallway of the building. There were bulletin boards long abandoned with year old car washing fundraiser posters, and even an announcement about the 2001 prom "a night in the stars". I rolled my eyes and finally reached the end of the hall where a pair of wooden doors separated the space from what I assumed was the library.

With an easy tug the right door, few open making a terrible squeaking noise, giving the sign that the hinges needed oiling. I walked into the room which was much bigger than I would have thought for a school this size. Certainly much nicer than some of the community one's I've been too when in desperation for a much needed book.

It was a square shaped room with large cherry oak shelves lining the surrounding walls, and making up row after row, all stacked with books. There was even a small lofty second story that also held the same shelving, and even a few matching tables and chairs which were also located on the ground floor. It was unexpected how _clean_ it smelled and looked. All the tables had been polished and sported a shiny glow that glimmered when the florescent lights hit them. Instead of the normal dusty old book smell that I had grown accustom to, the air was light with the smell of ginger and some sort of woody fragrance.

As I looked around the room my eyes finally landed on a large counter desk that was beautifully decorated with hand carvings and polished wood. A thin looking old woman stood in her place behind a computer. Her eyes were trained on me from behind her wire-framed glasses that were balanced expertly on her nose, and a smile decorated her face. She didn't strike me as the typical librarian, who most people feared and others made fun of. She seemed wise beyond her years although her face was lined with neatly placed wrinkles, and sagging skin that came with her age. Her eyes held the understanding of a great professor, and the kindness of a lovable grandmother. But there was something else too, almost as if she knew something was off about me. Could she?

Before I could analyze it, she dropped her gaze down to a sheet of paper on the countertop.

"Your late, Isabella," she said in a calm feminine voice, that sent a warming feeling through my body. It was almost like hearing my grandmother's voice again.

"I prefer Bella," I wasn't up to giving apologizes to people I hadn't known for more than two seconds.

"Hmm," she hummed taking in my appearance. "I hope you can stack books in heels." She walked out from behind the desk. She was wearing a neat pencil shirt with matching black stockings and a dark cardigan that hung delicately around her figure. On her feet was an identical pair of high heels to the ones I wore on my feet now. Hypocrite.

"Is there a funeral in town or do you just like a new breed of gothic grandma?" I asked putting my bag down on the nearest table top and bent down to remove my heels.

"Those who have lived a good life do not fear death, but meet it calmly and even long for it in the face of great suffering. But those who do not have a peaceful conscience dread death as though life means nothing but physical torment. The challenge is to live our life so that we will be prepared for death when it comes." She let her smile fade as she stared at me with the same knowing gaze. It intrigued me. She swept an out of place hair back behind her ear leaving not a single hair disturbed on her neat white head.

"'The hour of departure has arrived and we go our ways; I to die, and you to live. Which is better? Only God knows.'" She quoted.

"Socrates," I said remembering the quote from the great Greek philosopher. I stared at her questionably. How could she possibly know who I am? Who did this lady think she was? God?

"I'm Mrs. Mort, but everyone just calls me Mrs. Death."

I let my shoe drop to the floor as I gapped at the old women. Was she batty!

"How do you…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Come now Isabella I'll teach you how to use the card categorizer." She smiled before making her way back to her desk.

Some odd hours later I stood in front a large pile of books sitting on top of one of the polished desks trying to put some order back into the randomly tossed volumes. The library was open during all lunch hour according to _Mrs. Death,_ so at the ring of the first lunch bell a crowd of bookworm freshmen swarmed the premises checking out stacks of books for any and every class you could think of. I even watched as a small girl came in and checked out Les Misérables for "light reading". Now I was left to clean up their mess come the second lunch bell. Senior lunch didn't have much of a crowd, only a few still dedicated students who were determined to get a head start on their grueling English papers for finals gathered on the first floor by the computes.

As I grabbed a dozen or so books, each balanced between my two arms in an inhuman fashion. I walked down the long rows of shelves and placed each book in their respectable place. I looked at the last book that lay on the table when I finally finished. I laughed at the title: _**Glass Houses by Rachel Caine**_. It was a book I had found while rummaging through a sale bin at some overpriced book store in California. It was all about a girl who ends up going to college in a town filled with vampires. I found it quite hilarious actually, although I assume it wasn't the author's intentions to make the book humorous. I laughed softly as I walked the whole way to the back of a particular set of shelves where they meet the walls and made an alcove of darkness. I grabbed the ladder and climbed it in my still bare-stocking feet.

Just as the book slipped back into its rightful home, a low buzz erupted from my left pocket on my dress. I sighed, but pulled the sleek black phone out of its hiding place and pressed the talk button.

"Death," I answered quickly not wanting to let the suspicious librarian hear me break her one and only rule:

**One and only library rule: **_**No cell phones.**_

"No, it's Isabella now, remember?" I recognized the voice on the other end of the phone as the one and only Die. She was the one who had given me the nickname and I hers. A smile worked its way up my face at just the sound of my best friend's voice.

"What's up Die? Something wrong?" I asked hopping to get a _"no everything's fine,"_ but things never worked out that way for me. Even on my first day in this hell hole I wasn't allowed a break from headquarters. As my old professor used to tell me, "There's no break in vampire hunting."

"Well not really, it's just, well; David wants you to do something really stupid and potentially dangerous." I instantly took note at the words "stupid" and "dangerous" the rest of the words in between fell away.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him how dumb and stupid it was but…."

"I'm in. What do I need to do?" I cut her off before she could finish her lecturing. If there was danger involved I was always in.

She sighed and went on. "Why do I even try? There is no reasoning with you. Okay so there is a pack in a nearby town called La Push. Dave wants you to check it out and brief them on our mission. Got it?" She said with a subtle sigh.

I wrinkled my nose and pulled my eyebrows together at her words. "Wolves? God I hate having to deal with them, all they do is get in the way." I sighed, never the less I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get out of this library. "Ok I'm on it Die." I wasn't going to miss out on the prospect of messing up the minds of a pack of vulnerable wolfs.

"Hey, Death," she called though the phone.

"Yes," I smiled at what I knew she was going to say next. It was tradition when signing off with each other.

"Go die."

"You're dead." Was all I said before hanging up the phone and letting out a small string of laughter, which echoed through the tight space of the library.

My fit of laughter was interrupted by a small intake of breath and the one voice I really couldn't stand to listen to right now, without killing something "Excuse me?"

I gritted my teeth together to stop myself form tearing his head off right then and there. I turned and realized I was still standing on the ladder as I looked down upon him. His eyes shone with something bright that I didn't care to marvel at. My gaze was an icy glare that left nothing for his imagination to confirm that I indeed did not like him. But he just stood there at the base of the ladder staring up at me with mystified eyes. He looked like he had just seen an angel and was about to bow down before me and offer up some sort of sacrifice. Although he didn't, the only thing he offered was that cocky half smile that made me dig my nail into my palm to avoid smacking him.

I didn't answer and he took that as some signal that I wanted to hear him talk. "I was just wondering if you could help me find a book," he looked at me and then took a step back. _That's more like it! _I thought to myself as I crossed my arms across me chest. _Be afraid Cullen, you're the lamb and I'm the ferocious lion hankering for a snack. _

"It's um ah…..The Raven." He stood frozen in place and looked at me uncomfortably.

I slowly stepped down from the ladder. Without my heels he towered a foot or so over my five foot four but it didn't make me feel any less powerful in this situation. I padded my way across the waxed wooden floors and paused leaving no more than an inch of space between us. My eyes never left his and his never left mine, as I reached behind his head, still staring into his dark black eyes, and plucked the book from the shelf. I let out a breath as I stepped away from him and slapped the book roughly into his awaiting hands.

I could only deal with one antic at a time, and now wasn't Edward Cullen's turn to get my attention. I had wolves to deal with, and if you don't speak to them on a third grade level they automatically assume you are there to "disturb their land". I rolled my eyes dramatically at nothing in particular, and moved out of the shelve area, down the wooden staircase, and straight to Mrs. Mort's desk. She was staring at something intently.

"You have to be somewhere." She said without looking up from her book. It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Yes, you see I have this-"

"No need to make excuses in my library Isabella." She finally looked up from her book and placed her hand on top of mine which was settled on the side of the desk.

"We all have places to be in life, and sometimes we can't afford to be late." I looked down at her hand and froze. Around her wrist was a delicate gold chain charm bracelet that matched the one on my opposite wrist. From it dangled dozens of small little trinkets, all of which sported some small symbol which was imprinted on each hanging shape. It was the bracelet that we all wore, every agent; even my mother and father had one.

"You-"

She wouldn't let me take again, "Places to be Isabella." She patted my hand one more time before retrieving it and going back to read her book.

Without thinking I moved to the door and found myself out in the cool damp air again. I couldn't process that Mrs. Mort was at one time in her life an agent. It must have been way before the experiments with immortality began. How old was she?

I couldn't bother think about it all as I sped out of Forks High parking lot and onto the highway. I barely made the turn off: it was covered in over growth from the trees and other green plants that thrived in cold wet weather. I continued up the steep part mud part grass road for what seemed like hours. Finally I emerged into a large clearing and pulled onto the gravel drive which lead right to a large red brick house placed in the center of the large meadow.

The driveway continued up and around the house to the large garage that sat on the edge from where the white gravel stopped. As I parked my car in the garage and shut the door before leaving, you could never be too careful with perfection, and the Vanquish is perfection on wheels.

I walked along the stone path to the house and sprinted up the staircase that lead onto the wraparound porch that would rarely ever be used considering 358 days out of the year it's cloudy and cold here. I shoved the key into the lock and turned. I twisted and flung door open to reveal the contents of my new home.

I haphazardly threw my keys onto the table right next to the door. I kicked the door closed with one foot and immediately headed for the stairs. I took the steps two at a time, stopping only to remove my heels for the second time today. I finally made it to the top with shoes in hand and sprinted for my bedroom at the end of the hall.

It's the largest room in the entire house that I chose for myself when I first moved in all of two weeks ago. It provided a seemingly tranquil view of the forest and small creek that flowed through the woods. I composed myself for only a second before I stripped my wool dress off and flung it somewhere over my head, allowing my shoes to go with it. The fishnet stocking took some concentration and patience as I fumbled to get them off, and when I finally did, I was left in only my underclothing. I made a mad dash to my closet to rummage through my rows and stacks of garments.

I didn't waste time with anything in the formal department, no; I needed something sturdy, durable. You could never be too careful when picking out an outfit that is suitable to wear, when it comes to werewolves. Finally deciding, I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and yanked them on with only a couple of quick tugs. I pulled a navy blue long sleeved cotton thermal from a hanger and made quick work putting it on as well. Then I grabbed my favorite worn black leather jacket from the hook on the back of the door, and found a pair of black buckle boots.

I walked out of the large closet, pulled my long brown hair up into a neat bun, shoving a few bobby pins randomly in place. Without even looking in the mirror I found my way back downstairs and out the front door.

Quickly glancing at the rows of keys hanging on the garage wall, I picked the closest set. That led me straight to the white 2011 Mercedes Benz BLK which I had picked up during my last assignment were I spent a year in Germany. It always put a smile on my face when some car crazed men wanted to take a picture with the car. Which I've been told wasn't scheduled to be released for another six months. They always assume I'm a black diamond smuggler. People always like to think they've had some sort of brush with danger in their dull lives.

It wasn't a far drive to La Push, with only one exit in and out of the area; I pulled off the highway with ease. I soon passed a sign welcoming me into Quileute territory.

I reached for my phone in my back pocket to retrieve the email Die had sent me. It contained several pictures and connected names to people, headquarters could pin point as some of the pack leaders.

I was surprisingly shocked to see the baby faced boys that made up most of the pack. Some couldn't be more then fourteen or fifteen. I understood what it felt like to be still a child and having the weight of an immense secret on your shoulders.

The road narrowed the farther I got from the highway, and soon little two bedroom houses started to pop out along my right hand side. As I continued on the road and passed more dull colored homes, I noticed that the road was getting thinner and thinner while the trees started to branch out father into the street. I finally came to a stop at a small intersection. Next to the light sat a tiny convenience store that look more like a shack then an actual place of business. I sighed as I crawled to a halt behind a slow moving pick-up truck that looked to be about as old as me. I turned my head to look out my tinted windows at the store which apparently was a local hang out for many teenagers.

I watched curiously as they exited from the store with bottles of what looked to be soda pop in their hands. They joked around and laughed at each other, spilling the contents of their bottles on one another. As I looked closer I couldn't help noticing that the boys looked strangely close to the ones from the files Die sent me. I quickly pulled out my phone and opened the first picture to a boy named Jacob Black. Sure enough there he stood; there they all stood.

I turned my head to find that the light had turned green but the old red truck wasn't moving. I tried to back up and pull around the truck thinking that whoever was driving was simply having car troubles, but no sooner did I sent the car in reverse, another truck pulled up behind me blocking me in from the front and back.

"What the hell?" I yelled blowing my horn in frustration at the immobile cars.

When I jerked my head back to the spot where the boys had been previously I was surprised to find them suddenly gone. A low growl gurgled in my chest as I gripped the wheel with damaging force.

_Tap, tap, tap. _I snapped my body in the direction of sound only to find the same boy with short black hair, and tan skin looking right at me through the darkened glass. Annoyed I tapped my finger on the leather of the center consol.

"I know you're in there," he said mater-of-fact.

Without thinking about hitting the body next to me, I throw the car back into reverse and backed up only to stop an inch from the grill of the vehicle behind me and put it back into drive. I stepped my foot on the gas and the car bolted forward barely missing the rusty truck in front of me.

"Wolves!" I shouted to no one, and sped down the thin road.

I kept muttering to myself as I parked in a tiny beach lot that was composed of mostly sand and stones. Getting out of the car I slammed the door shut with an unexpected amount of force and trudged into the muddy forest. If they weren't careful, someone was going to lose an arm today. I don't care if we are on the same team; just because humans and tigers both eat meat doesn't mean we belong in the same cage.

_Ugh!_ I was starting to sound like my mother.

I found them waiting for me far off into the woods, arms crossed and half naked, all of them with exposed chests. Ten boys varying from young teens to mid twenties lined the surrounded clearing, leaving me in a blocked of circle. All of them wore the same cut of jeans with bare feet. Their well defined muscles flexed with tension as I took a step towards them.

I couldn't help the fit of giggles that bubbled up from my stomach and out my pale pink lips. Looking at them sent me over the edge in hysteria, all of them feeling so threatened, yet they all wore the faces of a scared child. Each one of them was thinking the same thing: "_Is this the day I'm going to die?"_

Death wasn't what everyone thought or hoped it would be. It's not the bright lights, or your soul stepping out of your body to watch your love ones cry over you, although thanks to Hollywood, that's what everyone expects. Their waiting for their day when they are finally appreciated for their time spent of this hell called Earth. Every religion has their own beliefs and theories about what does happen with we die, but the truth is simple. I've seen what happens first hand, and it isn't Hollywood coated glitz and glam. It's harsh, the reality of it, but you simply die. Your body decomposes and you no longer exist on this planet, you're remembered now and again, but truly all the history in whatever kind of life you left behind boils away and leaves you nowhere. Dead and gone. And that's why the people, like Nathan Hale and Alexander the Great, are remembered, because they made something of themselves and proved to the world that they weren't just another body in the crowd, they were somebody. But then that takes us back to where they are now. Dead. So anyway you choose to look at it, it seems that death is a black hole of never ending sorrow, then again maybe it's something more.

"May I ask what you find so humorous?" asked one of the older boys, maybe in his late teens early twenties.

I stopped laughing long enough to catch my breath and slap a wide grin on my face.

"Well it's just when I heard 'wolf pack' I was expecting men, not children." I said letting out a sighed laugh.

Their eyes danced with disgust and then something changed in the air as the wind adjusted directions and made the branches groan and moan at the new force.

"And what do you call yourself, an adult? You're barely older than me." Stated a brave little puppy who I noticed was the one named Jacob Black. I chuckled humorlessly as my eyes glazed over in frustration and anger; I was no longer playing this game of twenty questions.

"Oh but dear Jacob, I haven't aged since the turn of the century." I took a step closer to him. "My body is cold and gray without life," another step, "I will never see the day I turn eighteen," closer, "I get to walk this world over, and over, and _over_, till someone rips my head off my body, cuts me into little pieces, and watches at my flesh burns in the low ambers of a hellish fire." I closed the space between us with one last small step.

I now stood so close I could feel his warm breath on my chilly skin. His nostrils flared and his chest quivered at the closeness of our bodies.

"And you Jacob Black, born 1993 to the parents of Sarah and William Black. Mother was killed in car accident when you were nine, it left your father paralyzed from the waist down. You have two sisters Rachel and Rebecca, they were the lucky ones. They got out of this crappy town when they still had the chance. But they left you behind to take care of Billy didn't they Jake? And look what happened to you. Do you ever sit up at night staring at the wall wishing that he would have died in that car accident with mommy? You could have made it Jakey, but look at you now, look at the filthy, disgusting, dog you've-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as I felt the claws penetrating my tough skin and grazing the back of my lungs. It took me a second to comprehend what happened. When I did I fell to my knees holding my stomach, as if trying to hold all my organs in. There was a loud screeching sound coming from someone, and it took me a minute to realize it was me. My screams filled the whole forest and sent every bird within a mile radius scattering. I looked up through watery eyes to see all of the wolves lying on their sides, ears covered with their hands and eyes switched tight.

I could feel my magical body starting to mend the torn flesh on my back. I could feel the pulling and tugging of the invisible needle that stitched my skin back together, leaving only a bloody red gash across my back.

My screams had stopped but no one moved from their place on the ground, not even me. My insides turned inside out trying to repair the internal damage as quickly as possible. I felt like throwing up all the contents of my empty stomach. Tears poured over the edge of my bottom lids and down checks leaving faint tear stains. It was an odd sensation to feel the tears because I couldn't cry, only when I was in an immense amount of pain did tears fall from my eyes in order to help relieve me of some of the pain. Almost like my body's own supply of morphine.

Still on my knees in the mud, I reached behind my arm to my back to inspect the damage carefully. Before coming in contact with my skin I felt the soft leather shreds that surrounded the tender area on my back and froze.

"No," I whispered in a soft panic.

I frantically got to my feet and ripped the jacket off my body. Investigating further, I found that the entire back of the worn leather ripped in half with blood drenched frayed threads falling out of the rip. I let out a strangled sounding wail.

My eyes snapped to the one wolf, now unclothed boy who lay on the damp ground covered in dirt and twigs. He looked up at me with pure fear in his eyes and I answered the gaze with my own irate fury. The vehemence of my rage clouded me eyes with red.

"You!" I screamed in a deep voice that didn't seem to come from my own body.

I stalked over the motionless child and picked him up by the skin of his neck. He shook, his body preparing to fight back against my attack. I didn't allow it though, as I threw his body across the small clearing and into a large hemlock tree. The sound of his skin hitting the rough bark of the tree made a wonderful snapping sound. Music to my ears.

"You just ruined my Marc Jacobs's jacket! He gave it to me off his own back at his last spring fashion show in Paris! Do you know how often that happens? Never! It never happens, and you destroyed it, you mutt!" It was a little known fact that Marc was a retired agent. Although it was known by all that _no one_ touched his jacket. There was hell to pay, and I was about to deliver.

"Hey bloodsucker, over here!" Shouted one of the boys.

I dropped my clenched fist immediately at the words. I sighed and creased my forehead with a hand, trying to push away the animosity I was feeling for these _wolves._ With one more deep breath I refocused my eyes on the pack.

Some were on the ground crouched in low positions ready to pounce, while the older and wiser of men defended their ground with crossed arms and heavy eyes. A few went to help the boy who I had thrown up against the tree, his quiet sobs confirmed that I had indeed broken something; he would get over it.

"Enough!" I yelled over the growls that erupted from their mouths. "I'm not here to kill anyone, and you're making that very hard for me right now, so could you all just shut the hell up for a moment!" I was getting very thwarted with them.

"The cold ones aren't allowed on our land, it doesn't matter if you mean peace or not. Now you've hurt our friend and you must pay for your actions." A man in his mid twenties stepped around the younger boys for the first time and spoke.

"We'll it must be my lucky day then: I'm not a vampire." I pulled the badge that had been wedged into my back pocket and flashed it at the group. "My name is Agent Swan; I'm with the CIA, government agency 007."

"Like Bond, James Bond?" Jacob asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Laugh it up Black, but unlike Bond I don't need a license to kill. It's my right." I snared and his smile faded.

"What are you after then, Agent?" The same older man asked me.

"I'm here undercover as a student at Forks High School, my mission is simple. Search, destroy, and move on. All I need from you is your full and complete cooperation."

"You have it," Jacob said swiftly. I wasn't expecting an actual answer.

"Jacob!" Someone hissed in disapproval.

"Shut up Sam, what is it you're hunting for Swan?" He asked in a hush whisper, as if our conversation was being listened in upon. For all I knew it could have been.

I wiped the last pain ridden tear from my face and turned my back. I didn't have to explain anything to these measly dogs. But I found myself answering the question anyway. "The one thing that can destroy _me_," I turned my back away from them and in the direction that I had left my car. "Vampires."

Without another glance their way I walked out of the woods in silence.

Finally making it home I locked the front door behind me and slowly leaned down to remove my mud and blood covered boots. Climbing the stairs slowly I dropped my ruined jacked and soon after stripped my wet shirt from my sticky body. Entering my bedroom I pulled my dirt stained pants off and threw them uncaringly into a pile with the rest of my shredded clothes.

I felt my damp hair, which had been drenched from the sudden rain walking out of the forest, ran down my back in large drops that accumulated on the floor leaving a visible wet mark in the carpeting.

I separated the remaining under garments from my form and sighed, relieved to finally be freed from the moist embrace of my destroyed outfit. A single tear escaped by eye as I fingered the long and rough mark that was left to heal on my back, as I made my way into the connecting bathroom.

I gripped the safety bar connected to the shower wall and turned on the water cautiously. I let out a loud shriek that slowly turned into a moan of pain and more tears slowly crept their way out of the corners of my tightly closed eyes. My back tensed as the steaming water picked at my festering wound and I felt sick to my stomach as I heard the damaged and useless dead skin hitting the tiled ground in large bloody strips.

As I started to relax into my position in the shower, I turned my head to catch a glimpse of a pale white hand as it entered the shower and turned the knobs, the showerhead sputtered to a dripping halt, allowing no more water to be emitted.

As the hand disappeared out of the shower I let a long breath that I hadn't noticed I'd been hold, and at a snail like pace opened the glass door to reveal my intruder.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everyone, I hope your like this chapter. Still working on getting the rest of Agent Death edited, but until then I want you to do a few things. 1.) Check out my NEW website, the link is on my profile. 2.) Check out the clothes and Bella's car which can also be found on my profile. 3.) There will be a short lapse in new chapters for all my stories for the next two to three weeks, because I am going to Tennis Camp (fun right? No.). SO CHECK OUT THE NEW SNEAK PEEK I PUT UP TO MAKE AMENDS ON MY WEBSITE!**

**Lots of Love**

**~FP**


	4. Ms Mort

**Ms. Death**

BPOV

My hands slid across the shower's smooth glass door and took a deep breath. The door glided open effortlessly.

I stood still, glancing out into the bathroom. The air was thick with steam clouds billowing around the room, looking for a surface to land on and moisten with its condensation.

Cautiously I gripped the steel frame of the door and peered out further.

The sky was still light outside, and it cast a luminous glow over every surface. My eyes flashed around the room, looking for the owner of the pale hand with….._black nail polish?_ How had my mind let that little detail slip?

"Boo!" She yelled popping up like a weasel in a mulberry bush.

I rolled my eyes at the girl who stood in front of me. She was a petite little thing, but her mouth made up for what she lacked in height. And even though her hair was different shade from the last time I'd seen her, I would be able to pick her out from a crowd of people just by looking into those eyes.

They were the most enthralling yet idiosyncratic shade of violet, which she had framed with a thick layer of smoky black makeup.

I climbed out of the shower hastily in order to wrap my arms around her broad shoulders and slender waist.

"Hey babe!" she exclaimed while returning my hug back in earnest.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" I question releasing her from my death grip in order to retrieve a towel to conceal my open nudity.

"Jiminy Cricket's if this is humble, then I'd hate to see what concentric looked like." She looked around the bathroom.

A carefree laugh bubbled past my lips listening to her talk. Only Die could use Jiminy Crickets and concentric in the same sentence.

"How do I get me one of these?" Her 100 watt smile lights up the room as she motions with her arms at the house in general.

"Two more decades or so and I think you'll find that the agency gives out houses like they give out death tolls." I can't help but feel like a kid again when I talk to Die, and her smiles are contagious.

I really looked at my best friend for the first time since she's made her untimely appearance. Die's the most up beat person I'd ever met, but her choice of wardrobe defiantly didn't match it. She loved darken veils, gothic jewels, and stylish leather boots. She was Goth Chic, I remembered her calling it one time, I laughed out loud at her outgoing imagination.

She was wearing a gorgeous black wool dress that cut off mid thigh, and sported puffy sleeves that buttoned just below her elbow. She twisted her fingers in the silver chain of her bulky heart necklace that dangled just under her breast bone. And despite the rain and bleak skies, she wore a pair of peek toe black leather books that I could see my reflection in when I looked down marveling at a one of a kind Die original outfit.

For as long as I'd known my true identify, I'd always known Die. We were the notorious Death and Die double team. She was my partner in crime and my 'apprentice' in the assassin world.

I could still remember the day almost eighty years ago when she walked into my office wearing a slim black dress with a woman's black bolder hat all decked out with a flower and black veil. She put Coco Channel to shame. And although she had strings of pearls draped around her neck, I know that she was hard core.

"Come on let's get out of this room before your pretty hair frizzes." I looked at her head to see that she had once again highlighted her hair.

Her natural dark wavy locks fell in a cascade around her oval face framing it, but intermixed were dark purple streaks of coloring that defined her eyes to shocking proportions.

She waited patiently on the love seat in the corner of the room as I went to rummage in my closet. It was hard to find anything in a storage space this size. _Geese_….a woman must have lived here.

"So how did the wolves treat you? I hear there very hospitable." I could hear her snort from the other side of the room. Sarcasm was Die's middle name; she never left the house without it.

Snapping my bra claps in place, I paced out of the closet so she could see me.

I held up the shredded remains of my prized Marc Jacobs's jacket. She gasped and I watched her eyes intently as she strutted towards me.

"Marc Jacobs's….?" She didn't need to finish her sentence.

I gave her an if-that-wasn't-enough look, and turned around to reveal my gashed and grotesque back.

I heard her intake of breath as she stared down at my torn flesh.

"Oh Bella," he voice was laced with worry and maybe a hint of anger. "Come on let's fix you up."

Like the good mother she should have been, she tucked my hand under her arm and pulled back into the bathroom to take care of me like no else could.

~ ooOoo ~

I threw my head back and laughed at yet another of Die's witty comments. We sat in the kitchen on the breakfast stools trading stories over a cup of steaming tea. Me in my grey leggings and oversized Harvard sweatshirt I'd received in '82 when I was undercover in Boston, and Die in her fashionable dress.

"So….," she looks down into her cup disapprovingly, "have you heard from Jesse?"

And there it was, the nauseated feeling I felt in my stomach, the pounding in my head, and the whimper that sat in the back of my throat, every time that boys name comes up in conversation.

"No." I didn't elaborate.

"Oh, how long has it been, half a decade?" She stared at me with pity filled eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I've been busy, he's been….busy." My works fall to a whisper as I really take in what I've just spoken.

"Too busy to pick up a phone?" Her courage has earned her one of my grim looks.

"Don't patronize me; it's been a long time. I know I should call but, if I heard his voice, I know that I wouldn't be able to stay away from him any longer. I need him here or not at all." I spoke lightly but thoroughly telling her that we were done with this topic.

She sighed and gracefully sipped the last of her tea. It was silent, no one wanting to break it's fragile placement, but Die wasn't one for following the rules.

"So how was school?"

"Oh don't even get me started. It's so stereotypical that I thought I'd walked into one of those bad nineties melodramas." Once again the world was at peace as we filled the room with laughter.

After a long while of talking and several pots of tea I looked down at my watch, "it's late."

"I suppose it is." Die said looking at me closely. Her eyes penetrated through me like a burning spear.

"Stay, pick out a room upstairs. I'll be in the studio if you need me." I stood up and placed our empty tea cups in the skink.

Die remained seated, looking too comfortable to be bothered to move. I placed my hand on her cheek looking her in the eyes. "I'm glad you're hear babe." I give her a weak smile. "It's been too long." I lean down and kiss her hair. "Night."

"Night mom!" She exclaimed before I walked out the room.

Like my undead counterparts, I couldn't slumber. I wish more often then not that I was able to just close my eyes and dream a better world, but life can't be lived on wishes.

In order to keep myself entertained, I took up painting as an extracurricular activity. I've become rather good at it over the years.

I inhaled deeply as I opened the door leading to the studio. The smell of charcoal, acrylic paint and fresh canvases flooded my senses, and soon I'm lost in my work. Not till the sun slowly starts to rise do I check back into the real world. I wipe my hands against my cotton pants in a futile attempt to remove the black charcoal from my palms.

I make quick work at the sink, scrubbing my hands with non scented soap that effectively gets the job done.

I walk back to my easel to collect that dozen or so nubs of black chalk that I had worn down from a night of incessant sketching.

When I make it back to my canvas my eyes widen in shock. The breath is knocked out of my lungs. _What the hell?_

On the once blank board now sketched into a work of art was a beautiful man. His jaw was chiseled with perfectly balanced features. Even in the black and white contrasting colors you can tell his skin was flawless and his hair wild and reckless. The picture was a perfect black and white replica of _Edward Cullen_.

I took the sketch off the board and shoved it in the closet. I shock my head tying my best to clear it and attempting not to think too much about the drawing and decided I needed a good shower.

Die informed me that she had to head back to headquarters today, but not without a kiss on each cheek and a promise that she would be back as soon as she could find time. Once again I watched as another person disappeared from my life.

School was the last thing on my mind as I grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and drove in silence. I was too perturbed by this morning's events to dull myself up with no one to look forward to see, so I slumped to school in jeans and a black thermal. Die's color palette seemed to be working its way into my subconscious.

I pulled into the pathetic parking lot of Forks High and parked in a random spot, not providing the child infidels with any regard, as they stared at me and my flashy car. My mood seemed to darken with the weather as I dashed across the asphalt to avoid the rain that was about to come down in buckets, by the looks of the broken sky.

Unlike yesterday I was on time which meant that the halls where filled with students socializing with their peers before class. My ears were instantly engulfed with gossip and rumors which all seem to center around me as I walked past.

The adolescent boys praised my body, while the teeny bopper girls snarled at me and slapped their drooling boyfriends. The mechanics team was debating on asking me where I got my cars. I sighed and made my way to the library.

As I finally reached it the door opened from the inside, and I quickly dashed out of the way so as to not be crushed by the bubbling behemoth that stepped out of the entrance.

He was a blonde wispy haired boy who screamed 'jock' from his tattered designer jeans, to his high school basketball shirt, and most definitely the red and white lettermen jacket that he wore.

He smiled trying to catch my fancy, but he didn't succeed in holding my interest as I sighed again. I'd never understand teenage boys, since I wasn't around many when I myself was an adolescent, but I don't believe that all boys this age could be so…so… obtuse.

"Hi there. The names Mike Newton. And who might you be?" He held out a hand that I suppose I was expecting to shake.

I stared at him emptily, but grasped his clammy hand and jerked him forward so he stumbled a step towards me; he dropped his books in the process and eventually lost his balance sending him face first into the cement.

"Feeling better?" A voice came from above me on the second floor as I pushed my way into the library.

"That wasn't very lady like Isabella." Mrs. Mort stood on the second landing balcony that hovered over the door. She looked like a sleek and stealthy black hawk in her dark satin dress and pulled back hair. I was surprised by the smile that played on her lips.

"Good thing I don't care then, huh?" I returned her smile halfheartedly.

It still fascinated me to look up at the elderly women and know that at some point she had been an agent too. I quickly glanced around the vast library to find it empty… _all alone._

"If you don't mind me asking Madame Mort, how old are exactly. I mean, I wouldn't guess a day over one hundred and fifty."

"Very good guess Isabella, but I like to leave my students with a sense of mystery." There was a tinkle left in her eye as she walked away.

_Damn!_ She left me more curious and annoyed then I was before I talked to her. _I'll get what I need to know Mrs. Death, don't doubt that. _

"Isabella there's a pile of books on the cart that need shelving." I heard her voice echo eerily through the bookshelves but couldn't put my finger on where the words had actually come from. _Mysterious indeed. _

It was a long but quiet afternoon as only a few eager students rushed in for a quick book to amuse their dreary lives. I thank the heavens that none of the visitors were a Cullen, I'd seen enough of them to last a lifetime, and it's only my second day here.

There was something about this batch of bloodsuckers that rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe it was just the way they stared at me._ Him_ in particular.

I looked up at the clock randomly to find that it was near lunch, and reward my fabulous shelving skills by taking an early break. Although, unlike the rest of the student body, I chose to not participate in the disgusting garbage, deafening chatter, and food stained walls that made up the lunchroom.

I headed upstairs to the very back table that was set next to the one and window in the library. I gazed out of the clear glass wondering what it would be like to jump out of it, as I munched on my Red Delicious.

I was ripped out of my day dream by the soothing and warm voice of Mrs. Mort.

"Isabella, would you join me down here for a minute?"

I glided down the steps and met her at the front counter where she was simultaneously reading a thick leather bound book and snacking on plump pomegranate seeds and a piece of naan with humus.

"Mr. Montgomery has requested your presence in his office." She stated not bothering to meet my eyes.

"Why?" I asked scrunching up my nose as to wonder what the principle could possibly want from me.

"He is not a man to be kept waiting Isabella, go." I sighed at her demanding response and turned to leave.

The same overweight, red haired women glanced up at me from her still tacky and outdated black rimmed glasses as I entered the office. Today the space filled my nose with the stench of roast beef and onions. I tried my best not to gag as she ushered me into the only door in the office.

A man in his late twenties sat behind a small, cheap looking desk cluttered with stacks of paper and a disarray of pens lying across it's surface. It looked to be collecting a layer of dust. He smiled at me and stood up. He presented himself with strength and charm. He was an attractive man with a well built body and perfect shaped features, such as his chiseled chin. His neat, short, brunette hair was shinny and although it looked like he didn't take care of his belongs, he certainly took care of his physique. I wouldn't be surprised to find a _Snap! Fitness_ card in his wallet.

He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt; he had pushed the sleeves up past his elbows in a casual way. As I looked into his hazel eyes I noticed from the bags under them that he was a man who could use a few more hours of sleep at night.

"Have a set _Isabella_." He let the letters and my name draw out on his tongue, it didn't settle right with me. His eyes lingered a bit too long on my exposed midriff that had come into view from my shirt riding up. I self-consciously pulled it down covering my skin.

I clung to my apple still, not wanting to part from it in the library. He looked at it curiously and frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you where at lunch. Your schedule said you where in the library all day. I didn't bother to look for a lunch time."

I looked at the apple longingly, before sinking my teeth into the last bit of fruit and sent the core flying expertly into the trash can next to the door. I leaned back in the blue plastic chair and crossed my legs, as I finished chewing my apple and wiped the juices off on my jeans.

"I don't really eat on a normal lunch schedule," I said when he sat waiting for a reply.

"Why not?" he asked curiously and sat forward in his chair, resting his chin in his palm.

"I don't do well with socialization, with children in particular." I stated honestly, holding his gaze.

"Why do you think of your classmates as children?" He asked, as if he were the school registered guidance councilor, who I'm sure never existed. He scrambled to find something on his desk and stared out the window.

"Seventeen. You're hardly an adult yet." He snorted but his eyes began to wonder again, _pervert_.

"This may be hard for you to wrap around your head Mr. Montgomery, but just because I look seventeen, doesn't mean I feel seventeen. And if you haven't notice, most of your students here have the mentality of fourth graders. I feel as adult as you can get in an environment such as the one in this fine establishment." When I finish my rant I can't help notice I've leaned in with my hands now gripping his desk firmly.

His eyes smoldered as he watched me closely, his tongue swiped over his lips quickly once and I shuddered.

I wonder how the school board would feel if I filed a public retraining order against their High School principle.

"Well stated Ms. Swan." He squirmed in his seat, and I settled back into my plastic.

Mr. Montgomery took a shaky breath. "Yes, well I've brought you here today because I happen to notice you in the hall the other day, and thought I check in on our new student's records."

What he really was saying was, _"I was ogling you as you walked down the hall yesterday looking sexy as hell in that tight dress, and thought I'd see if I could tap that fine ass by bring you into my office for a fake conversation." _

"See anything you like?" I questioned just to see him fidget under my dark gaze.

His mouth dropped open as he started at me and I feared for this man's life for a moment. If he jumped me, I would have to kill him, no questions asked. _Oh Mr. Montgomery don't you know that statutory sexual assault is punishable by the law?_

"Come again?" He squeaked, and loosened his tie as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"My file, did you see anything you liked in it?" I restated my question deleting the innuendo.

"Oh…um...yes... your file, of course." Well don't you feel like a dirty child predator now? I smile brightly as he glowers.

"Well," he clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his chair, "it says here that you've studied ten different languages. That's quite impressive Ms. Swan." _I'm sure that's not the only thing you find impressive about me. _

"Twelve actually, but no one really counts old Latin, or Arabic anymore." I twirled my gold bracelet around in circles to take my attention of this mans sickening smirk, that hadn't left his face since I graced the room with my presence.

"That's spectacular! Now how you're French?" His smirk had grown into a full unadulterated grin. He reminded me of the Grince when his smiled grew so wide it twists around is face. _Creepy._

"C'est parfait, mais votre ignorance vous garderait de savoir un mot que je dis. Perverti."

**Translation:** It's perfect, but your ignorance would keep you from knowing a word I'm saying. Pervert.

He smiled and stared at me like he was lost in some wild fantasy. I guess French really is a romance language; I've got this guy wrapped around my finger. I could say jump and he would ask how high, in exchange for getting in my pants, of course.

"Perfect, you're just amazing. My French teacher has a bad case of mono, and I'm desperate to find someone to cover the class until I can find a replacement for next year. It will just be a couple of months, and I'll count all your teaching time as independent studies in order for you to get all your credits." He begged. The man was practically on his knees. He really was desperate.

I stood slowly thinking about his proposition. Well I could have some authority over these mindless adolescents. I walked slowly to the door, opening it.

"I'll do it Mr. Montgomery, just because I love to watch you beg." I purr, and I can almost hear all the blood rushing down his body.

I have to bite my lip so not to laugh the whole way out of the office building.

~ ooOoo ~

I walked into the door of _my_ class only to find it completely empty, I sigh. Children, their never on time, and they don't listen. How can anyone stand to even be one, let alone try to teach these imbeciles?

I make my way slowly to the oak desk and set my messenger back down gently on it. I run my fingers along the darkened grains of wood, reaching for the white sheet of paper with neat black type on it. I perched myself on the edge of the desk letting my feet dangle in the air. I quickly scan the list of names.

_James Adams_

_Clair Blitz_

_Nick Clems_

_Alice Cullen_

_Edward Cullen_

No! My thoughts screamed in panic as I read and reread over the list three or four times. _This couldn't happen! This is in complete violation of rule number two._

**Rule 2:**

**Don't make contact with your subject(s) until time of attack is near. Observe don't stalk. **

How was I supposed to avoid someone who wouldn't stay away from me? What was his problem? Maybe he was stalking me. It sure seemed that way.

The bell brought me out of my perpetual panic, and I focused my eyes on the fifteen children who sat in front of me. There they were, front row first two seats, staring right back at me sitting in perfectly silence, unlike the rest of the class. But then again they weren't like the rest of the class.

I turned my gaze away from his intense stare, and listened to the chatter in the back of the room. The use of my name caught my intention and I listen adamantly.

"_Can you believe her I mean first she comes to school in that car, and then she starts talking to Mike?" The first girl wailed. _

"_What a slut." The other girl agreed, obviously just to fit in with the other girl. ._

"_Yeah I know, right, did you see what she was wearing yesterday. I swear you could see up her dress. And today that shirt is barely covering anything. I mean we can't get away with any of that shit and she can."_

"_And she isn't any classes with anyone. I've asked around and people say they only see her in the library. And to top it off she doesn't even come to lunch. Maybe she's some stuck up prick who can't be bothered with us normal people" The second girl had taken on a snotty tone. _

"_I don't know where she thinks she is but I can't wait to the Mr. Roberts comes in and busts her for sitting at his desk." They both laughed which a high pitched duck like squawk that rang through the room. _

I hopped off the desk, still averting my eyes from the front row, but it didn't help the heat I could feel boring into my back from their gawking.

I picked up a single piece of white chalk and in my neatest scrip wrote about my name. Who could have guessed, me, a teacher? I quickly add a Mlle for mademoiselle in front of it.

A flurry of whispers exploded from the room. I turned around and gave the room the best halfhearted smile I could gather up.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Isabella Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeler tout Mademoiselle Swan, ou juste les Bella." I spoke to the class and watched in delight as their faces turned pale. They turned to look at one another as if to say 'what the hell did she just say'. I sighed.

"Let's try again, good afternoon, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can all call me Mademoiselle Swan, or just Bella." I watched carefully as one at a time their eyes lit up in disbelief, I could have laughed at the dumbfounding expressions they each sported.

There was a gasp form the back of the room. "What!" The blonde haired bimbo gaped at me. I smile at her, and she slouches down into her seat probably wishing she could disappear. _You and me both._

I immediately started passing out the worn and dusty copies of Le Fantôme de l'Opéra I'd spotted under the desk. I guess we're translating.

"Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, you will eat, sleep, and breathe it for the next month, because that's how long you have to translate it. Oh, and I'll know if you use Google translator, I been speaking French since I was born, so do it right or don't bother turning it in." I could hear the harsh tone in my own voice, but I couldn't stop babbling.

The rest of the class went smoothly. By which I mean the students were too intimidated to even make eye contact, and I contently read up on my Russian poetry in Стихи о Красивой Леди 'Our Lady Beautiful'.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day, and the freedom from my prison sentence in this god awful school. I dropped my book on the desk, letting it make a loud _thud!_ I pushed away from it, barely able to keep the ridiculous smile laced with joy, off my face.

"Ah…Bella?" Newton's voice cracked like a prepubescent boy.

I sighed, "Yes Mike, how can I help you?"

There it was again, that smoldering lusty look that I had seen an unacceptable amount of times in the passing days at this school. It must be something in their water supply. You'd think that with that brush burn on his face he'd learned his lesson from the first time we met, I guess not.

"So you're a teacher here? Yeah that's cool. So you're not going to make us really read this thing?" He held out his tattered novel, holding it as if he was in danger to catch some kind of disease.

"Yes, no, yes, now if you excuse me I have previous engagements that I've committed to myself. None of which include you. Good afternoon Mr. Newton." I exclaimed curtly before turning to pick up my satchel.

There was an audible gasp from the door and I twisted around to find Cullen with an awestricken face.

_What the hell is he staring at! _My head screamed in panic. I reached thinking that I was exposing too much skin again, when I touched the gaze on my back. Then I remembered how the bloodied old bandages were still soaking on my back, as instructed by

Die. _Oh!_ Blood. My blood.

I grabbed my book and ran out of the room, no slowing down till I was safely hidden behind the tinted windows of my car. I laid my head weakly on the steering wheel.

_This is turning out to be harder then I expected. _

**Bonjour! Once again. I feel like I'm just piling up your work. I've been in such a writey mood lately. Sorry. Anywho take your time, I have these chapters posted but sadly their unbetaed, so I hope to hear from you hopefully before Christmas. If not, Happy Holidays!**

**Love,**

**Fran**


	5. Thinking of Death

**Thinking of Death**

EPOV

How could something as monotonous and dreary as existence be spun into a whirlwind of catastrophe mayhem just by the appearance of one _girl_? One girl who when my eyes laid upon her own, shivers coat my body, my breaths become shallow and rapid, and something happens to my cold heart that I can't explain. It was a foreign feeling that I didn't quite welcome with open arms.

Yet every moment that I am away from her, my mind seems to miraculously conjure up some surreal scenario involving her that will play over and over in my day dreams. I have found that the world is even lonelier then I had once imaged.

Maybe this was some kind of judgment day for me. Perhaps I was finally being called to the underworld where I'm sure a fierily pit would have my name engraved above it in blazing flames.

"Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before." I quoted.

I slowly put down my copy of _The Raven_; it looked tattered and discolored next the library's copy that still smelled of lilacs. A heavenly aroma that infiltrated my nostrils and burned my throat with the scorching taste of venom.

Hour by hour I became more of a male lead in one of Jane Austin's novels, rather then a Shakespearean tragic hero. Then again if I was the latter, would I suffer as a Romeo or a Hamlet? Either of their demises would be welcomed into my open arms.

I look at the clock sitting on my side table draw next to the bed. It was the only light that had escaped from the darkness of my room. The red glow stung my eyes as I tossed in my sheets, tangling my body so severally in the cloth, that my arms were forced against my body and my head thrown to the side.

As always, the red lights flashed a comforting 12:00. When you abandoned your body in a fake slumber, it was best to keep things constant, most importantly the time, because all too soon I knew that alarm would go off and I would be thrown back into the light.

"Edward?" I heard my mother's voice call softly from behind my closed door. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard her approaching footsteps.

I groaned, some sort of strangled noise that I didn't think could be accepted as a response, but Esme must have found some kind of spoken permission in it, because she cracked the door open slowly.

"What?" I question letting my head roll to the side, so as not to face her, but instead the curtain drawn windows.

"How are you love?" She expressed her thoughtful query with love and affection.

I felt a slight shift of the mattress as she sat down behind me. Her fingers gently found their way into my hair as she tugged at the impossible knots and soothed the locks back. I felt like a child again, and let her continue her ministrations.

"Love?" She asked again.

I couldn't help but coo as her soft hands ran down my rough neck and back up into my hair. I let my eyes lids drift shut and whished for the umpteenth time that I could simply fall asleep.

I finally sighed, "I don't want to talk. I just want….I want…" I didn't know what to ask for or more simply how to ask for it.

"Shush dear." She lay down next to me and easily unraveled the tangled sheets from around my torso. Her fingers worked magic as she finished releasing me from my binds. She pulled the sheets up and over our heads. I turned my body in the complete blackness so our eyes could meet dead on.

Even in the dark I could make out her beautiful features. Her curved face, her oval eyes, even her plump mouth, that should have been used for kissing husbands, and bruised knees, and babies' heads.

She pulled my face in between her two small, doll like hands, and rested our foreheads together. Our little mom-made cave was warm, and dark, and filled with so many strong feelings that I hadn't felt in such a long time. All of this combined, gave me the feeling that I might explode.

"Why did you invite her?" It was the question that I had voiced a thousand times in my head, since I left school.

~ oooOooo ~

_Friday Afternoon…_

My lunch lay untouched in front of me as I scanned the room once again for those brunette locks and slender waist. But all I saw was the usual orange skin, fabricated blonde, and an unfathomable amount of wristband size skirts.

I grabbed my bag without at word and dumped my full tray into the trash.

Alice was hot on my trail before I could even make it out of the door. I sighed in frustration wishing I could be alone for once.

"So what's the plan?" Alice's question puzzled me but tried my best to ignore her.

"Okay, so you're not talking to me, big deal. That's like a daily think between me and Jasper." I clenched my hands into fists at the sound of her shrill voice.

"Alice, I don't really feel like talking right now, so could you for once in your existents do as your told and leave." I growled at her, bringing our mobile conversation to a stop in the empty hallway.

"Don't be so petty Edward; we both know that you want to talk to her." Crossing her diminutive arms across her chest, she placed a pout on her face that belonged to a five year old.

I pushed her up against the lockers, my pale hand wrapped around her equally pale throat. "You listen to me Alice; I don't want to talk to anyone, leave that bitch in black alone. So drop it or you'll really have something to complain about." I glared at her.

"Mr. Cullen, that's no way to treat a lady, especially one that's your sister." My eyes darted over the one and only Ian Montgomery, our fearless leader.

I let my hand drop from Alice's throat but not without a glance of warning in her direction.

"Alice why don't you scurry on to class, I'd like to talk to your brother in private." I watched nauseatingly as his eyes raked up my body, his thought where just as vile.

"Actually Mr. Montgomery, I was just having Edward help me with my necklace. It got caught in my hair and I didn't want to break it. Oh and I really wanted to talk to you about the benefit! I have this great dress and I was wondering if I cut it short if I would be able to wear it to school." She gushed, pushing past me so she could wrap her arm around his bicep.

"Well, I suppose I could take a look. Do you have a picture with you?" His eyes had drifted lower then her eyes but Alice just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Edward why don't you scurry to class." He waved me on and it was the only thing I could to from shoving a thesaurus down his throat and screaming, 'find a fucking synonym for scurry you pervert'.

I spent the rest of my lunch muttering curses and thinking about ripping Ian Montgomery's appendages off, one by one.

The thunder that rumbled through the halls composed me as it washed away the annoying jabber of two hundred negligent minds. Without realizing it I had found my way into the French room.

It was twenty minutes till the class actually started, and I was the only soul in the room. Ha! Strike that I was the only creature in the room. As I took a deep breath I could still smell the sweet lilacs in the air, and just underneath it was the most delectable scent of my _la tuna cantante._

The East wing of Forks High School had become very silent. Most students where out enjoying their lunch hour, the teachers were just as excited to get away from- in Mrs. Martin's words 'those little shit for brains'.

The silence made it easy to focus on the soul pair of footsteps that softly thudded down the hall. My posture became ridged as her sweetness filled my scenes again, but this aroma was much for powerful, fresh.

"Bella!" Once again Ian Montgomery's voice rang through my ears. I cringed at the sound as it hit my inner ear drum.

"Um…hi Mr. Montgomery, is there something I can help you with?" The soft pitch of her voice glided across the hallways and into my sensitive ears.

"Oh Bella, call me Ian," I almost laughed out loud at the girlish giggle that erupted spontaneously from his throat. I couldn't help the images that formed in my mind then. Me, _Ian_, and a steak knife, maybe tomorrow.

"I just wanted to give you this invitation."

I blanched in my seat, every dead nerve in my body burst alive into a thousands fires.

"An invitation for what?" She queried.

I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose. Was it possible for a cadaver to get a migraine? May I was having an after death stroke.

"Oh, one of the student's family hosts a benefit each year for the hospital. It's really a great cause and all the teacher are invited to come. All I had to do was talk to the hostess, she was more then happy to accommodate our newest facility member."

"Esme," I growled out loud. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth hoping no one had heard my outburst.

There was a quite pause, and after what seemed like an entire lifetime she spoke again. "Last time I checked I was just a registered student, working to get enough credits in a loophole attempt to by pass any core subjects."

Her words surprised me as she slapped them back in _Ian's_ face. I felt a smug smiled pull on my mouth. I was proud that someone other then myself had the balls to regurgitate some bullshit statement that he thought was intelligent right back onto his shoes. I hope they're water proof.

"Well….I just wanted to show you that your work is greatly appreciated. Just think of this as my thank you. Oh! If you don't happen to find a non-student date, I'd always be happy to escort you." His inner thoughts played out the scene. I gagged at his repulsive, not to mention unrealistic, fantasies that began to unfold in my own head.

"I'm sure you'd love that," she whispered under her breath. I had to hold back another suppressed chuckle.

"Okay," she spoke again breaking the truly awkward silence between them, "I'll just be going now."

"Maybe I'll see you later, in the teacher's lounge perhaps?" His question was bypassed by a half ass 'mmm hmm' and her sneakers started their gentle precession down the hall again.

The incessant cadence fabricated by the souls of her feet sent me into a day dream of my own.

Maybe her being at the ball wouldn't be such a bad thing. Her dancing in my arms, her hair pressed against my face, possibly even her smooth, supple skin gliding against my own.

"Edward!" I shook my head clear of the intoxicating anticipation.

Alice's face was just inches away from mine as her eye searched for my wondering attention.

"What," I hissed back.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

I couldn't be bothered to answer her as my only personal muse walked in. She was clad in a pair of those tight, dark jeans that Alice seemed so keen on. Even in a cotton button up she was stunning. Just the way that shirt accented each curved. And _god_, every move she made was like watching Aphrodite's walk before you.

That was the first time I'd ever noticed the bracelet. It was a delicately made piece of jewelry that both was sturdy and eye catching. A dozen or so golden links bonded together to fit perfectly around her wrist.

It wasn't the bracelet itself that caught my attention, rather the small gold charms that dangled off of it. Each one was a symbol. No, each one was a crest. Family crests to be exact.

I tried my best to analyze every tiny charm, but sitting down to read some lengthy book, she succeeded in concealing it.

~ ooOoo ~

"Oh Edward," She let out a good chuckle still hugging my face close to hers, "I'd never thought you for a hopeless romantic. You must have picked it up from your father." She resumed trying to unravel my tightly wound locks.

"Shut up!" I wailed playfully, looking into her wide eyes.

"So will you come down tonight dear, I promise it really won't be as heart wrenchingly awful as you think." She put on a convincing smile to lure me in.

I hesitated, "I'll have to think about that one."

She huffed staring at me, "and stubborn. You're exactly like Carlisle. Where did I go wrong?" She theatrically threw her hands over her face.

"You still have Jasper and Emmett to mold into your little gentlemen." I paused, "Well maybe you still have Jasper. At least he's from the south; I'd say Emmett is a lost cause."

She let out a remarkable string of giggles and I couldn't help but smile. I can still remember every time she had passed me in the hall, scolding me say, 'Edward, smile! It's contagious you know. Here I'll help you out.' Then she would smile the most dazzling grin and continue doing whatever she had left.

I could feel my time ticking away again. The real world waited outside my door, twirling it's wicked mustache waiting for me to emerge.

Finally, only for the sake of Esme, did I go and put on that black suit.

I stared at the tags without curiosity.

"Ralph Lauren," I huffed but efficiently managed to dress myself in a decent manor, bow tie and all.

I made my descent down the first stair case, followed by the second one.

Once again Esme and Carlisle, with help from everyone but myself, had turned the once quite to bright great room into a dimmed banquet hall.

"Not to bad mom," I commented, sneaking up behind her.

"Oh Edward, I'm so glad you decided to come! And don't you look dashing darling." My mother gushed patting my cheek.

"You're welcome!" Alice wailed from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his royal presence." Emmett bellowed from the front door. Maybe Carlisle had hired him as the official bouncer.

"Shut the hell up Emmett. What are you supposed to be…the entertainment? Nice monkey suit." He scoffed a face of devastation.

"Okay everyone, positions, their coming!" Alice glided out of the two way swinging door that lead into our stage kitchen.

I wasn't sure if I was apart of those 'positions', but I did what seemed fit and made my way to the baby grand Steinway in the corner. It's shiny black top had been opened and I let my fingers familiarize themselves with the ivory keys.

I don't remember anyone arriving; all I allowed my brain to focus on was the sweet melody of the octave cords as my hands glided up and down the keys.

As much as I would have like to avoid them, it was impossible to ignore everyone though. With the burning sensation that strained in the back of my throat, I knew she had officially walked into my home. I swallowed cautiously and hoped my hands would stop shaking long enough to finish _Moonlight Sonata_.

**Hmm…short, but much better? Don't ya think? Okay take your time. **

**Lot's of Love**

**~Fran**


	6. Death's Ball

**Death's Ball **

BPOV

The rain thundered down on the hood of my car. I was the last remaining person in the parking lot, teacher or student. A silence crept behind me and I tossed a quick glance over my shoulder out of paranoia.

I held the thick cream parchment in my hands. It looked more like a wedding invitation than one for a benefit, with it fancy italicized font and cordial wording.

I read it again for the third time, pressing my fingers softly into the crisp paper.

_**You are here by Invited to Celebrate the Annual Fork's Hospital 'Black and White' Charity Ball**_

_**Saturday, March 20, 2010**_

_**4001 Forest Lane **_

_**Six Thirty till Twelve Midnight**_

_**Black & White Tie**_

_**~Masks are required~**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**CC & EC**_

The ink smelled fresh, I wouldn't dare rub my finger over what I assumed was still wet lettering to find out. The beautiful script brought me back to an era long ago when people still wrote with a bottle of sepia ink and feathered quill.

I closed my eyes and was thrown back to a previous century. Golden and silver petticoats hugged close to the delicate women that spun around the room, while the black coattails of men where thrown back in exasperation as they clung to their women. The buffet consisted of roasted pig and plum pudding for dessert, not a chicken wing in sight.

A crystal chandelier threw a blaze of candle light across the vast hall. Directly underneath the breath taking luminous monster, swayed a man and a woman, their faces disguised in hand made masks.

The woman's long brown hair curled past her shoulders and well down her back. The man lightly stroked the locks hoping not to disrupt their specific placement on her head. His hand had captured hers and suddenly they began to dance to the gentle sound of a harp and an accompanying piano.

They twisted and twirled around the room, capturing the attention of the bystanders whose gazes were dark and mysterious.

The song started to take a turn on the slow side, coming to an end. The man wrapped his strong arms around his beautiful mistress and dipped her body back. In a rush of romance they looked into each other's eyes longingly and let their lips find themselves molded together in a passionate embrace.

My eyes snapped open only to find that I was no longer in the golden ballroom, constructed of marble and diamond, but rather sitting in a car in the middle of an abandon parking lot. My eyes burned at the memories that had just played before my eyes. I rubbed them viciously.

It had been nearly a hundred years since I had seen my parents. I didn't think about them much, this flashback reminded me why.

I was only six when I went to my first ball. It was nearly 1908; my parents had been invited to be the guests of honor at the annual "Protectors Masquerade". I can still remember the smell of the ocean air as I hung over the edge of the ivory balcony at Miramare castle in Italy.

I hated the deep empty feeling that wrenched its way through my organs. I shoved the invitation back into it's envelope and threw it haphazardly in the passenger seat. I couldn't get home fast enough.

Even though it was nearly the end of March, the chilly air had turned the constant rain into a slushy white snow. The gravel driveway to the house had become soft and transformed into a discolored brown from the earth, which the water had caused to protrude from it's place underground.

Even the loud slam from my car door shutting seemed to be sucked up in the eerie silence. I felt uneasy, as if hundreds of eyes bore into my back, watching every step I took, every breath I exhaled.

I had made it quickly to my front porch, when I heard them. Their footsteps were surprisingly quiet, but not completely hidden from my radar.

I shuffled around in my bag, searching for my keys to unlock the door, "How can I help you gentlemen on this fine afternoon?" I spoke out loud.

"We want to talk," It was the voice of a very familiar Jacob Black.

"I'm sure you do Jacob, but you haven't called, and I do have prier engagements to attend to." I was starting to sound like a mother.

"It will only take a moment. We promise not to hurt you." His voice held a tint of smugness and it infuriated me.

I was in his face faster then he could brink, giving him a shove the sent him flying back into the woods. His back slammed up against the closest oak, and then slid to the ground.

"I think you should be asking _me _to promise to hurt _you_." I snarled.

He had bounded to his feet and was walking back towards me. The other two boys backed away slowly.

"Fine, we've established that you're stronger then us in human form, but I'd like you to try that little trick when I'm hovering eight feet over you." He threatened, but kept a warm smile plastered to his face.

"Just say when. Now come inside before I get really irritated." I started back up the stairs, picked up my neglected bag, and finally found the key to open the door.

The house felt just a bit cooler without the warm giggles and grins of Die. She seemed to brighten a room no matter how dark.

"Tea?" I asked, heading for the kitchen anyway.

"Coffee?" Jake fired back.

"Tea." I stated again.

After the water had been boiled and the chamomile bags placed in each cup, I sat down. The warm mug felt heavenly against my chilly hands and I marveled in the sensation of the heat.

"Nice place you got here. Are you parents around?" He asked innocently.

"Not at the moment. They'll be back two hours from never." I muttered smartly into my cup.

"I don't get you," he raised an eyebrow at me; "you demand to know everything, but give nothing in return."

"I'm sorry; did you want my life story? I though it might be rude to just walk up to you on a street, a perfect stranger, and say hey I'm immortal, but don't kill me." I snorted taking another long gulp of herbal tea.

"I want something." He complied.

"Something?" I whispered. My fingers started to trace random patterns of the smooth granite countertop. "Isn't that what we all want?" I sighed. "What do you want to know?" I was so tired of everything these days I could feel the snarky remarks just weighing me down.

"How old are you?" His eyes clouded with immense curiosity.

"Always the age question." I laughed. "I'll be a hundred and eleven come next September." I smirked at the boys' gawking mouths.

After taking a short moment to compose himself Jacob continued with is little game of twenty questions. "Are there others, I mean other _immortals_?"

"Of course, there are nearly a hundred as of now. We expect our numbers to double within the next century."

"How are you….I mean how'd you get like this?"

I sighed placing down my cup. "It was a long and difficult process. It took scientist nearly as long as I am old to figure out how to make it happen. It has something to do with chemicals that help freeze our molecular structure. I'm not really sure how the medical part works, but it does."

He looked at me questionably, "did it hurt?"

"Immensely, I've never been in more pain in my life. Even if you were to rip me into shreds right now, it wouldn't even come close to the pain of '_the change'_." I winched thinking back to the days I spent screaming in agony on a table somewhere far underground.

It was quiet for a brief second, as if they too could feel the memories of my torture.

"So you kill vampires? That's what they made you for?" I watched as he swirled a silver spoon in concentric circles in his cup, creating a sloshing noise.

"Yes, I guess that's the short of it." I frowned, thinking about how easy it was for him to define what I was, when I couldn't even bring myself to think about it.

"Why, though, why you?" It was a question I wasn't particularly expecting.

I hesitated wondering how I could simply retell my prophecy.

"Well, I guess it started all when vampires set their feet on this planet. There's a story….actually it's more of a foretelling, which tells of the _pales_. Never really describing much about them other then they would be the end to our world.

"The prophecy also says that the Greats would rise from the ashes where the pales had stepped and save us from their intended doom." I watched to see if they were still following me.

"So you're a risen Great?" His eyes widened again.

"Yes, if that's how you want to look at it. The legend says that at the birth of a pale comes a birth of a Protector. That's what we're called, Protectors, for good reason of course."

"It sounds a lot like the tribal legends." Commented one of the other boys, who I think was named Quil.

"In a way I believe that we are all connected by this common bond, brothers and sisters."

Jake snorted. He stood from his seat at the kitchen counter and looked at his flanking sidekicks.

"We appreciate your honesty and openness. Perhaps you will let us know when your mission has ended?" He raised an eyebrow again.

I smirked, "I'll have my people call you." I wasn't usually keen on acknowledgement of my slaughterings, but whatever floats his boat.

I followed them to the door and let it close softly behind them. I slid down the smooth oak till my backside hit the floor. I felt exhausted, but no explanation for why.

From where I sat I could see my satchel spilled out on the small decorative table placed in the center of the room. On top of the clutter was that asinine white envelope. In the air lingered a combination of wolf and ink.

With shaking hands I reached for my pocket. Withdrawing my phone from it's hiding place, I quickly scrolled through the countless numbers listed in the address book. I found his name effortlessly; I begged his number to be disconnected.

Putting the phone up to my ear I heard a ring, then another, then another. I though I was home free by the fifth and final ring, that is till someone picked up.

"Who the hell is this? Don't you mother fuckers know what time it is?" He yelled, groggily.

"Vem är det," someone giggled on the other side of the phone, asking who it was.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me the _fucking_ time?" I hissed.

There was a distant gasp of air then the drop of the phone. I sighed_, typical_.

"Bells?" It was a whispered question.

His voice brought me back to the days of our childhood and my heart ached to reach through the phone and touch him.

"No your worst nightmare, now put some pants or I'm hanging up, this call is costing me." I lied knowing my plan covered international calls, but want he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

There was the sound of some shifting then a complain from the same Swedish voice, then silence.

"Please for the love of god do not hang up." He begged, still keeping his voice low.

"I'm not; I do have a purpose for this very expensive call." Another lie.

"Oh, Bella, it's so good to hear your god damn voice again. It's been ages since I've heard it." He sighed and I wondered if he was clinging to the phone the same way I was.

I couldn't help the smile that crept its way up my face. "The feelings mutual," I said coolly.

"Always so distant. So to what do I owe the distinguished honor?" I could hear the smile in his words.

"I need a favor, that is if you can step away from your personal pleasures to accommodate me." I could still hear the low pleas for him to 'open the door'. I didn't even what to know what was going on in Sweden.

"Anything to accommodate your _needs_ babe," his voice still sounded the same, an oxymoron of scruffy and smooth.

"Good, drop your little Swedish _escort _and take the next plane to Fork, Washington. Oh, and bring a suit." I examined my nails, while nonchalantly throwing the details at him.

"Fork, what? Is this some kind of joke Bella? I mean Christ that's like a twenty four plane ride." He complained.

"Then you better get your ass moving, I'll expect you by six. Till then…"

Not giving him a moment to argue I quickly hung up the phone.

I let oxygen fill my lung again, taking a deep breath. The house had filled with shadows as the sun set low in horizon. I made my way to my studio, imaging a pair of piercing grey eyes framed with dark brown shaggy hair.

"Till then…" I whisper, and settled into a long night elbow deep in charcoal.

~ ooOoo ~

I had just finished scrubbing my body free of blackened chalk when the door bell rang.

The melody of the single ding vibrated off the high ceilings and echoed through the house. Wrapped in a towel I casually made my way to the front door.

An icy breeze blew in from the open door. The front stoup stood empty, the furnace groaned in protest, trying to pump enough warm air through the vents to compete with the chill. The water drops dripping from my hair started to crystallize, hardening the strands together.

I cautiously scanned the seemingly empty entranceway, looking for any sign of an unwelcome visitor. Staring in the direction of the kitchen I was surprised by the sound of a slamming door.

My body reacted faster then my brain could, and before I knew it I was on the ground. Hands pinned, legs trapped, all by a heavy figure in a black hoodie.

Going into survivor mode I managed to get my legs out from under my attacker. I kneed as hard as I could in my current position. I met my mark and a strangled cry came from the male on top of me.

Before he could act I reversed our positions and slammed his arms over his head, leaving him helpless. He continued to make a soft mewing sound that I thought was from initial pain, but the grunting noises slowly turned into hysterical laughter.

Pissed off and naked, I shoved the concealing hood from his face. I gasped as my eyes connected with his steal gray ones.

Almost as unmistakable as Die's, his eyes were a pair that had been burned into the back of my eyes so many times that I bet I would even recognize him in a different life.

"Jesse," I whispered, slowly brining my hand up to cradle his face. I felt like a mother getting her son back from a raging war.

"That's my name babe, don't wear it out. Nice towel," He grabbed a fist full of it almost ripping the cloth from my body, if not for my faster hand that clung to top of the material.

Using the hand that was already touching his face I gave him a good hard slap.

"Fifty years, and that's all you have to say? Bastard," I exclaimed getting back onto my feet.

Rubbing his now reddened cheek Jesse pulled himself gracefully from the floor and proceeded to grab my hand as I tried to climb the stairs.

"Your little love tap wasn't exactly what I was expecting either." Wrapping his arm around my waist he made an attempt to pull me towards him.

"What were you expecting?' I yelled fighting against his grip.

"Hmmm…how bout 'how are you' or 'I've missed you' or maybe even a 'were have you been all my life you sex god, let's have a good fuc-"

"Ugh!" I slapped my hand over his dirty mouth, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, or just Swedish prostitutes?"

He gave a dark chuckle, "Hmm, I love the taste of corpse on my women's lips."

Dead mother jokes, just one of the many things I had forgotten Jesse and I had in common.

Not giving him the benefit of the doubt I finally freed myself from his hold and started back towards my room.

"Where ya going beautiful, don't we have a date?" He slapped my butt flowing me up the stairs.

"Although you may like the towel look, I was raised in a family where showing your elbows was a sin, so I'm going to put some real clothes on. And as for our '_date', _it doesn't start till six-thirty." I was going to be stuck with a real life memory from my childhood, for a whole twelve hours.

"So I guess we have some time to kill." He smirked, loving his word choice.

I closed the door behind me as I walked into my closet. I uncaringly picked a random shirt and pair of jeans. I stopped in front of the mirror with just enough time to pull my hair in a messy ponytail then exited back into the room.

"So what have you been doing for the last five decades babe?" Jesse's voice rang from behind me as I grabbed my charm bracelet off the chestnut dresser.

"The same thing you've been doing, killing, relocating, being a hermit from the rest of this ignorant world. You?"

He was lying on my bed spread out like a model on the cover of GQ. I couldn't resist being away from him anymore. I walked to the bed and wrapped myself around his stone figure.

Burying my head in between his neck and shoulder I filled my nostrils with the scent of his being, spicy cologne, clean body wash, and a rugged aroma that could only be described as Jesse.

He mimicked my actions, leaving a burning trail from his lips against my flesh. I let a small whimper fall from my lips and crushed my head to his chest, never willing to let go again.

"Shhh, baby, I'm here now. I'm never going that long again, it kills me." His voice had turned into a gravelly blurb of words.

Putting an exact amount of time on how long we clung to each other would be impossible, but soon the sun started to slowly drift beyond the trees and the room grew dark.

"We should probably start getting ready love. If we're fashionably late people will start to talk." He kissed my hair and rubbed his palm up and down my spine.

I sighed and gripped his shoulder a bit harder before letting my hands fall away, but his palm kept rubbing over my lower back. That's when I remembered the three slashes of raised skin that could be felt through my thin cotton tunic.

"Isabella?" His whisper was harsh.

I tried to pull away from his embrace, but he already had me pinned underneath him, my face shoved into a pillow.

He hissed as his fingers trailed lightly over the three protruding marks on my back.

"What the hell happen?" His cold tone was one I remembered from a long time ago.

I sighed and tried to throw him off my back, but he wouldn't budge.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear I will sit here all night if I have to."

I snorted but decided to comply, "Wolves Jess, wolves."

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "And what may I ask were you doing near those mutts?"

"Making peace dad." I spat at him.

"You call this peace?" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"You should have seen the other guy." I laughed and managed to claw my way out from under his form.

"Ugh, Bella even after a century you still worry me." He sighed.

"Sorry, leave me be and go put something decent on." My command was surprisingly followed.

Just as I was about to go back and comb my closet for something in a dark shade to wear to this stupid ball, the door bell rang.

With Jesse no where in sight I skipped down the wooden steps reaching the front door in record time.

Pulling the door open revealed a young man standing on my porch. Clad in beige slacks, and a stylish peacoat, the twenty something red head smiled and spoke my name in the form of a question.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" He had a thick Scottish accent that made me smile.

_Wow he is gorgeous. _

Speechless, I can only nod. Smile never leaving his face, he hands me a large, white, dress box, complete with a dark blue, silk ribbon. He leans in, grabs my hand, and places a tender kiss upon the back of it.

I let out a very unlike me giggle before closing the door.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse says leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I brush off the giggle in embarrassment and flee to the living room.

I rip off the perfectly placed bow and throw the large white lid to the ground. I am met with the same blue silk that the bow was composed of.

I dig through the fabric frantically, more excited about what's underneath the soft cloth then I've been about anything in years. Finally my fingers brush against a new fabric, satin perhaps.

On top of the black pile of cloth lay a black envelope. Examining the blood red ink that spelled out –Death- I knew that this box could only have come from one place.

Tearing open the envelope, Jesse stood over me trying to catch a glimpse of what lay on the black parchment.

It read:

_**My dearest Isabella,**_

_**I heard from a little birdie that you were in lack of formal attire. Enjoy.**_

_**~M. Jacobs**_

_**p.s. I've grown out of the jacket…**_

With a screech I dove my hand through the blue silk until I unearthed the mother of all jackets. Just like my old one, it smelled of a deep cologne- the kind that never seemed to fade- the leather worn and soft.

I was so overwhelmed with the unremarkably stunning jacket that I had almost forgot the black dress that sat patiently on the white couch waiting it's turn to be loved.

It was simple and yet elegant. The one strapped deep black dress that fell just above the knee, with a small shirt of dark lace sent me head over heels in love.

Feeling like a true teenager I brushed Jesse aside and dashed up the stairs cradling the precious box in my arms.

~ ooOoo ~

It was hard not to smile in the mirror when I glanced at my reflection. I felt at home in the dress as it swirled around my form, fitting like a glove. I had decided on a simple up do made of curls and a smoky covering of makeup, complete with blood red lips.

A pair of my favorite black heels and a matching clutch finished the look off. I was pleased to say the least.

Walking to my dresser, picking up the ancient perfume bottle that held my mother's favorite sent, lilac, I sprayed two pumps across my body. The aroma was potent and as vehement in my memories as ever.

Watching the clock closely I found but a moment to spare and dashed to the back of the closet, where dozens of shelves lined the back wall. A glowing key pad displayed ten numbers and I quickly punched in a random code that had been encrypted into the back of my mind.

The drawers slowly slid open one at a time as I searched for the precious cameo that once belonged to my grandmother.

It was right where I had left it, on the top shelve surrounded by a black velvet casing. I pulled it from it's resting place and hooked the clasp carefully around my neck. The stone depicted a hand carved picture of a woman, poise and serene. The woman was my grandmother, the person who my parent's tried to form me into. She was the first agent and she made sure that she wouldn't be the last.

I sighed and proceeded to punch in the same seven digit number in order to close the doors. I watched them retract back into their secret hiding place inside the walls.

With a decretive white face mask concealing everything but my lower face and eyes, I made my way to the front hall.

Jesse leaned against the front door, in a very James Dean manner taking me in as I descended the staircase. His irises swam in a pool of liquid silver.

Letting out a low whistle from his pursed lips, I cracked smiled while making my way towards him.

"You look good enough to eat my love." He grabbed my by the waist and pulled our body's tightly against one another. "Most definitely good enough to kiss, you're a punishment for gluttony." He whispered heavily in my ear.

"Don't push your luck; I know all your tricks." I whispered back before pulling away.

Reaching behind my back I reveal a simple black mask and hand it to Jesse. I already think he looks dashing in his black and white suit, complete with bowtie, but when he slides the mask on his face I am stunned by his gorgeous features. His mouth looks even more kissable, and his eyes seem to become even more sinister surrounded in black silk.

"You look very handsome," I am still whispering for some reason.

"Hmm," he almost purrs and takes a step closer. "Not as appetizing as you love." His terms of endearment make my heart melt.

He leans in even closer so our lips are perfectly aligned, no more then an inch apart. I am about to lean in the last inch and brush his lips against mine, when the grandfather clock lets out a loud _dong_. Six thirty on the dot.

"We need to go," I mutter still lost in his eyes.

"Yes," he breaths out, letting his cool spicy sent fill my nose, then takes a long breath in. "You smell just like Renee." He utters.

I smile and am momentarily broken from his trance long enough to brush past him and out the door.

He insists on driving the black Porsche that sits in my driveway. I agree, only on terms that allow me unlimited access to his keys.

The car is quite and as always Jesse breaks the preciously placed silence.

"So, who's throwing this bash?"

Thinking for a moment, I am blown away at the fact that I have no clue. Hesitating I look out my window, "I don't even know, one of the student's parents."

Reading the address aloud to him one more time, we find ourselves climbing through the deep forest, driving along nothing but a man made gravel road. We eventually pull out into a clearing much like the one that my house is built on.

Thick cherry blossom trees line the drive, their bare limbs decorated with thousands of twinkling white lights. Just ahead of us I catch sight of dozens of flashy cars too ostentatious to belong to anyone in Forks.

All too soon I am grasping Jesse's hand and climbing the stairs of the large house. The front door is open and I stop dead in my tracks.

Manning the front door as a greeting committee is no other then six Cullen's. All dulled up in fancy suits and dresses. I can feel the bile rising up the back of my throat. Jesse continues to pull me forward.

"Bella!" The small one, Alice I believe her name was, comes bounding towards me. "You look stunning! Is that Marc Jacobs?" She questions pointing at my dress.

I can only nod and hand my coat to the one that I think is Emmett. It is the first time that I've seen all of their faces up close. I'd only had the pleaser of meeting the ever so charming Edward and Alice.

"You must be the great Isabella that I keep hearing about," a woman in her early thirties with caramel color hair grabs my hand and shakes it, wearing a warm smile on her face. "I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle, my sons Emmett and Jasper, and of course the lovely Rosalie." She gestures around our small group.

"It's nice to meet you," I say through gritted teeth.

I can't see their faces, due to mask coverage, but their bright gold eyes set them apart from the rest like a sore thumb.

"And who might this charming young man be?" She grins at Jesse and he bends to kiss the back of her hand. I almost retch all over their interlocked hands.

Jesse elbows me in the side when I remain silent, and I remember I'm supposed to answer.

"Oh, this is my very good friend Jesse Dupuis." I manage to come across polite.

"Ah! Bonjour Miser!" She gasps in excitement "Parlez vous François?" She asks if he speaks French and I almost snort.

'_His last name is Dupuis, of course he speaks French.' _I think to myself.

"Oui Madame. Pouvoir je dis que vous regardez étourdir." He compliments her.

'_Flattery will get you no where Jesse'_

The woman giggles and we are finally escorted to our seats by the blonde male…Jasper. Already seated at the table are Ian Montgomery and some trashy looking blonde. He greets me and sends a series of glares towards Jesse.

"This is an exasperative bunch, wouldn't you say?" He whispers in my ear, about my vampires, not the chatty people around us who munch on their dead cow.

"Hmm," I acknowledge. "I really don't want to talk about it." I try my best not to search the room for the seventh Cullen.

"How didn't you know that EC and CC were in fact Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" He asks in awe and I feel like stabbing something. If he didn't shut up soon it would be a tie between him and Ian, who kept trying to rub my leg with his foot.

"I don't really know Jesse!" I snarl at him.

"You know we could take them right now…if you wanted." He smiles and starts to leave a small trail of kisses up my bare shoulder.

"As appealing that sounds, I don't really feel like killing the hundred or so other people in this house." I push him away.

He grabs my left arm and plucks a charm from my bracelet. "Ah, but we've done it before. Do you not remember love?" His eyes are burning into mine.

The crest he holds away from the bracelet is one of my favorites. The Hall family was a large clan that had been causeing a lot of trouble in North Dakota. It was the first significant mission Jesse and I tackled together. We took out more then a hundred and fifty people, some vampires, but most innocent civilians who got in the way and saw too much.

I smiled just thinking about that day. "How could I forget?" I laugh.

The leader of my little clan proceeded to give a small speech of some kind of donation and then called upon the teachers of Forks High.

Getting up, Ian tried to pull me from my seat. I pulled my palm from his and questioned him harshly. "What are you doing?"

"Bella, it's the teacher's auction. This is how they raise the money, and the reason I asked you to come." I can only stare wide eyed at him.

"Come on!" He pulls futility.

"Go on Bells, don't draw attention." Nodding to Jesse, I agree to stand among the small group of teachers.

Looking around I realized I was the youngest person among our group, physically these people where nearly fifteen years my senior.

"Why don't we start with our lovely principle, Mr. Ian Montgomery?" Carlisle's voice is projected from the microphone he speaks into. "Let's start the bidding at fifty dollars."

I watch in awe as the girl in the corner that he brought as a date offers up fifty dollars.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the lady in the back." He chuckles and introduces the next teacher.

I leaned over to the woman next to me and whisper, "What kind of auction is this?"

"A date auction." She whispers back

"A what?" My mouth has gone dry and suddenly I am increasingly nervous.

After about fifteen minutes of bidding, I am the only _teacher_ left on stage. I swallow nervously and chastise myself for not listening to what my winner bidder exactly gets from me.

"Last, but hardly least is the stunning Isabella Swan. I think we can all say that we would love a date with this beautiful creature." I want to blush for no apparent reason. "Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars." I'm shocked at the price raise.

I watch nervously as a man in the back hurries to meet the offer, followed by a fifty dollar raise from Ian. I cringe, begging god to not let me end up in the arms of Ian Montgomery. Finally Jesse raises his numbered paddle when the bidding reaches five hundred dollars.

Carlisle voice has gained speed, talking in excitement as four or five men including Jesse try to win my hand. I remain motionless.

Jesse stands suddenly, "One thousand dollars!" I let out a quick breath thanking the heavens.

"Going once going twice…"

"Five thousand dollars!" A voice rises from the dark shadows of the back hallway.

"Sold to the man in the suit!" Carlisle jokes and the audience laughs.

I squint in wonder and worry as I try to catch the face of my…buyer.

Out of nowhere Edward Cullen's face appears from the darkness, and I almost faint in anger. I try to cover my face realizing it is still concealed by the mask.

I walked back to my seat, head down, hands balled into furious fists. I sit down and childishly begin to bang my head against the hard wood of the table. Jesse pushes me back up in my seat, giving me an apologetic look.

"Tough break babe," He smirks.

I can't believe that I have to sit through the rest of this ridiculous party. My insides are freezing over, while my eyes dance in a liquid fire that starts to grow.

"I swear to god I will rip your _fucking_ head of is you say one more thing," I growl at him grabbing at the lapel of his shirt and pulling him towards me.

"So how do you kids know each other?" Mrs. Death interrupts our little spat and I turn my gaze to her.

"Yes how do you know each other," Ian questions curiously.

I sigh, "We've known each other since I was born. Best friends, you know?" I say.

"How sweet," She coos.

"I know right, I just can't get enough of her." He expresses and kisses my cheek quickly. I can't help but to melt from my frozen posture.

I watch in horror for the next hour as Jesse and everyone else at the table gobbles down a twelve ounce stake. The feeling to vomit is stronger then ever.

"You don't like your steak?" He questions through a full mouth.

"Don't talk when you're chewing, I think I'll up chuck all over your lap." I slap his arm.

"Maybe if you didn't decide to eat like a deer, you could be enjoying this lovely piece of beef as much as I am." He shoots back.

I can only shake my head.

It is almost twelve o'clock and by the time that Carlisle gets back on the microphone I am ready to book it out of this place.

"Thank you all for coming, we made an outstanding amount of money for the children's hospital. Now if I could ask all the teachers and there winning bidders to stay. Everyone else have a great night." I feel the fire growing again.

I am irritated beyond no extent that when there is a soft tap on my shoulder I shout a loud, "what!"

I look up to find my eyes blinded by the pearly white smile of Edward. He has a sickly triumphant grin on his face and a sense of pride in his glistening eyes. I have the strongest urge to shove my steak knife between his eyes.

He places a large white envelope by my still untouched plate and turns to walk away.

"What the hell?" I breathe.

Jesse takes my arm and leads me out to the car that has been pulled to the front of the house. We drive home in silence, the air thick with tension.

I throw open the door and throw my shoes off and in the direction of the closest wall. They make a loud thud as they hit their target. I'm sure I'll have to patch up a couple of holes tomorrow, but right now I run rampant by my fury.

Tearing off my dress in a hurry I rush to my closet and throw on the closest pair of dark jeans and a long black sleeved shirt. I find my favorite black boots and throw on my new jacket.

I have to calm myself so to not destroy the delicate necklace that still hangs around my neck. I place it back in it's hiding place and work quickly to shove my hair into a ponytail.

Flying down the stairs I run into Jesse, who much like myself, is now wearing a pair of jeans, a grey thermal and black leather jacket. He looks at me with hard eyes. I wonder if he is going to stop me.

"Let's go," he said and I smiled.

He heads for the door with me in tow "Jesse?" I whisper, and in the darkness of the house it sounds like a shout.

He turns around and without a care in the world I kissed him right on the lips.

It's not a friendly kiss like other's we've shared. It is rough and needy, full of lust. His tongue trying to dominate my own, but I fight back just as hard. Our heavy breaths are the only sound filling the cold air.

He slams my back against the door, grabbing my pony tail to tilt my face up; his lips run hungrily down my neck. All the pent up frustration between the two of us comes out in an explosion of sexual tension.

Slowly the feelings fade and our mouths fall away from each other. We've had our fill. My breathing is labored, while his hits my neck sending a warm shiver down my spine.

He drops my legs that had become tangled around his back and my feet hit the floor. I look anywhere that isn't in his eyes, feeling the awkwardness beginning to surround us.

Putting two fingers under my chin he forces my gaze up to meet his own.

"Where to love?" He asks softly.

I walk to the door and open it. Staring into the dark night I know that the anger that is still bubbling deep inside me can only be satisfied one way.

"To kill something."

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope you are enjoying the updated chapters. This one was especially long. Sorry about the swearing, but it had to be done. My creative juices begged for them to put this chapter over the edge in action and lust. To learn more about my characters, see the book cover, and read some over my other works, **check out my blog at www (dot) dearfictionalcharacter (dot) blogspot (dot) com or visit my profile for a link. **Enjoy

~Fran


	7. Vampire vs Death

PLEASE READ: Okay so I got the soundtrack up. To get to it go to my profile and look for the link that says Agent death soundtrack. I hope you like. Certain songs will be better for different chapters. If you have any song suggestions I could use them. Thank you.

Vampire vs. Death

EPOV

I stared at the white ceiling as I lay on my bed. She hates me; there is no doubt about that. But why? I never did anything to her. The picture of her face drowned back into my head. Her head resting on the table looked so beautiful and breakable. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she yelled at me. A crude 'what'.

I couldn't stand to make the small talk that I planed on. I just smiled and handed her the envelope. Something went though me, like a ripping sensation. It wasn't a good feeling, it was something I had never experienced in my many years, or even remember feeling.

Then she just stormed off with the man that had escorted her. He was well built and I must admit from how Rosalie and Alice talked about him he was attractive. And most important he was human, I didn't stand a chance. And now here I lay in my room of solitude.

I was still in my suit not feeling like removing it. I let out a small sigh and there was a quiet knock on the door, but I made no move to gesture who ever it was in. I lay silent just letting the misery take me over. I closed my eyes and was lost form the world.

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything was silent. It was unnaturally silent, not even the sound of cars for the distant freeway rumbled in my ears. I got off the bed and throw back the currents on the wall of windows. I smiled; outside the ground was coated with a layer of white. I loved the snow, it was better then rain but at the same time it wasn't sunny out.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly eight o'clock. I walked over to my large closet and pulled off my wrinkled suit. I pulled on a cashmere blue sweater and dark blue jeans. I tossed my hair around with my hand and walked back into the large room. I sat on the black leather chair pushed up against the wall and concentrated on what was going on throughout the house.

"_She was beautiful, I think she would be perfect for Edward" Esme's voice rang through my ears._

"_Yes, she was but I don't think she was very happy about being auctioned off." Carlisle said._

"_But she must have known. I mean I told Ian to make sure all the teachers were aware of that."_

"_If I do remember myself I believe that Ian bid on young Isabella himself."_

"_Oh!"_

I moved on, not wanting to hear anymore about Bella.

"_Emmett?" Rosalie called form their bedroom._

"_Yes love?" Emmett was such a sucker when it came to his wife._

"_Could you bring me my white sweater in the closet?"_

"_Rose you have like fifteen white sweaters. You need to be more specific." _

"_Okay get the white sweater that I wore on our second honeymoon, it's my favorite."_

"_For good reason I'm sure."_

"_Of course," Rosalie laughed._

I decided to leave Rose and Emmett to their…..actions.

"_Alice, why won't you talk to me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You weren't listening, were you?" Jasper said to my favorite pixie sister._

"_Um……… no. I'm sorry Jasper; I'm just not feeling well."_

"_What's wrong?" He voice was stained with worry for his lover_

"_Oh, you know it's just my head. Someone's future is changing rapidly but I can't tell who." _

"_I'm sure it's nothing." _

"_Yeah, nothing," Alice's voice faded away with her words and the house became silent again. _

The air was thick and heavy with something that didn't have to do with the weather. Something was building up outside and it wasn't good. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. I walked down the large staircase and headed striate for the piano.

I started playing a slow dismal song. My hands flowed up and down the keys. For some reason I felt as though the day was going to get worse. As my song came to a close there was a ear piercing scream that vibrated though every room in the house. My fingers froze on their keys and I got up form the piano.

I bolted up stairs in a chance to see who was screaming. The scream came to a stop and I ran into the room where all the commotion was coming from.

Esme's face was hid into Carlisle shirt and his arms where tight around her waist. As I stepped into that was what I saw. I pushed my way though my family to find Alice lying on the floor convulsing. I hurried to her side to help Jasper stop form squirming.

Carlisle had managed to pry his wife off of him and he stepped over Alice so he could be at the top of her head.

"Alice, honey can you hear my voice?" Carlisle tried to sooth her by pushing back her hair and saying shhhhhhh.

It was no use she just buckled back and forth. Jasper was trying to calm her as he put his lips up to her ears and whispered sweet words. It wasn't working at first but then she calmed and closed her eyes. She put her hand on Jaspers cheek, "Sweet." Was all she said.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." She said in a sing song voice. "Sweet, sweet blood, let it pour." We all looked at Alice as she laid there on the floor.

She lay still on the bed for a long time saying no more. We said nothing to each other saying silent, just hovering over her. Carlisle had no explanation for us, but he thought that it was connected to her visions.

I couldn't stand being in the room anymore so I retreated to Carlisle's office. I sat on his desk looking out the wall made up of windows just like in my room. I almost jumped as the phone in my pocket started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pants and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Edward?" It was the worried voice of Eleazar one of our friends for the Denali Coven.

"Oh hi Eleazar, it's not really a good time could you call back later."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Something's happened." His voice creaked and I though that he was on the verge of sobbing.

"What's wrong?!" I said my tone tense as I straitened up on the desk. I heard the door open briefly behind me and shut.

I turned around and Alice was standing in the doorway looking at me. Everyone else was standing behind her with worried and tense looks in their eyes.

"Hurry," was all I heard then the line went dead.

I closed the phone and then looked back up at my family. They were all looking at me waiting for the word.

"Let's go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes letter I was in my Volvo speeding down the highway. Alice sat next to me and the back of the car remained empty. The silence was painful for me as fear downed over me.

I couldn't hold the question back any longer, "You ca…."

"No, I can't." She caught me to punch before I could answer.

"What do you think I wrong?" I asked without taking my eyes away from the road."

"I truthfully don't know Edward. I just don't know." She sighed and leaned her head back against the head rest.

"Are you ok?" I was going to have a panic attack if I didn't stop worrying about everything.

"What did I say?" I was puzzled by her question.

"What?"

"When I was in that trance, what did I say?" I looked at her wondering where she had been during her episode or insanity.

"Um….you said something out sweet blood pouring and a child's prayer. Why?"

"I think it has something to do with this. I mean the whole Eleazar thing was just too creepy. And I keep having these images go through my head."

"What kind of images?" I asked trying to get anything useful out of Alice.

"Well it's really fuzzy, but I can make out two figures. They are dressed in black and one it taller then the other." She paused, her eyes closed. "Oh, the taller one is a man and there is a girl. She's….." She stopped mid sentence.

"She's what, Alice?" My voice rose slightly and I worked quickly to compose it.

"I….I don't know. I lost it." I she sighed in frustration and put her head down on her knees, which she had pulled up to her chest.

I sighed also and focused on the road trying to get to Alaska the fastest I could.

The next hour was spent in silence. Alice didn't move on hair and I remained frozen also. My hands wouldn't move form the wheel and my eyes stated focused on the road in the distance.

We where in Alaska by 10:30 and punched the gas petal down the whole way. I made my way along the familiar road to the house that we had all shared once. I cursed myself as I realized we still had along way to go.

When we where about two miles away from the house I picked up my cell phone and called Eleazar's number. The phone rang once, twice, "Come on pick up." I said in an anger blur of words.

The phone just rang and rang finally a recorded voice came on saying that the phone was out of service. "Damn it," I dropped my phone into Alice's lap as I drove up the long gravel drive way covered in snow.

I wasted no time to wait for the others to arrive. I pulled the keys out of the egnition and threw open the door. Alice was close at my side as we felw into the house. The door was slightly open and I pushed out of the way. I walked into the house and noticed that it was just as cold as outside.

"Eleazar?!" I yelled

There was no answer just the returning echo of my voice. I ran into the living room and looked around. I spotted the back of Kate's pale blond hair sitting in a large red chair.

"Kate," Alice sighed her name and rushed over to her.

Alice stood if front of her, her eyes wide with fear. I didn't wait to see what she was thinking. I ran over to where she stood. There sat Kate my favorite sister of the Denali Coven. Her hair as pale and straight as corn silk it flowed down the front of her shirt.

She was beautiful and I had never really seen it till now. But it wasn't what I was looking at this moment. I was looking at hole in her white shirt and her neck, which was snapped to the sides.

"Kate?" Alice asked helplessly. "Kate?!" She yelled and fell to her knees. I could do nothing but watch.

"Kate!?" She screamed so loud I thought it shook the house. "You can't leave me Kate, you can't" Alice started to dry sob and tremors own her body.

I got on the floor and held her body. She was holding on to Kate's leg and shaking it back and forth. Alice finally gave up and buried her face into my neck. We sat on the floor like that for who knows how long.

I just held her and rocked her body slowly. I didn't say anything because I couldn't I wanted so bad to lash out my own sobs but I held back. Finally I heard the sound of cars coming up the driveway. Alice just sobbed harder and clutched my shirt tighter.

"Don't let go," she pleaded in a small voice.

"Never," I whispered back in a horse voice.

I heard the footsteps come from in front of me. I looked up and Emmett and Jasper where looking at me. I shook my head and mouthed 'check the rest of the house'. Jasper hesitated, "_keep her safe."_ He said in my head and I nodded

Some time letter I heard the sounds of Esme's and Rosalie's cries. Alice had quieted down but her body was still shaking. I closed my eye's not wanting to see Kate's lifeless body.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper sat down next to me and I leaned in, to whisper in Alice's ear. "Alice, I'm going to let you go know okay. Jasper is right here, and I promise I will be back." She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as I quickly picked her up and placed her in Jasper's arms.

"_Take Kate, please."_ Carlisle said silently

I twitched slightly but I picked up her cold body carefully and followed my father out of the house. We walked out into the backyard where Emmett was already making a large bonfire. I swallowed hard and pulled Kate's head into my chest.

"Sleep well my daughter," Carlisle said and kissed her on the forehead. Emmett kissed her lightly on the lips and I did the same.

"Goodbye Katelyn," I said and kissed her on the head. I quickly laid her body into the burning fire and turned around the face my brother and father.

"Tell me," I demanded in a calm voice.

"Eleazar was in his study broken neck and a bullet hole that seemed to penetrate his chest. Carmen was in her room, head decapitated. Irina was in the library with her neck broken and the same bullet holes."

"What about Tanya?" I asked it was silent, "Where is she!?" I screamed at them.

"She's in Kate's room." Emmett said quietly not looking at me.

I fell to my knees in the snow and let out and angry scream. I pounded my fists into the ground and the whole earth shook. "No!" I screamed.

I didn't watch the others pile our brother's and sisters on the burning fire. It was to painful to watch. A if felt like I was human again and someone had stabbed a whole in my heart. They might as well have, anything was better then this.

There was a tiny knock on my window and I looked out to see Rosalie standing next to it. I rolled it down the whole way and looked at her with such hatred. Her eyes and body looked numbed, and then I remembered that Tanya had been one of her best friends. I let my face soften as I realized that she was also in pain.

"What Rose," I said almost inaudible.

"There's something you should see," was all she said. Her eye's were glazed over with what looked like the brink of insanity.

I simply got out of the car and started to follow her. We walked into the house and she led me into the room where a piano sat. It was the same baby grand that I was used to playing on when we came to visit. I didn't want to think about it so I just followed her over to the piano.

I took the scene in with wide eyes. One the top of the piano sat a glass bowl of what smelled like deer's blood, and on the stand of the piano was a dark blue envelope. On the front was printed my name in neat scrawl. I tore open the letter and pulled out a white sheet of paper.

_**ARE YOU AFRAID?**_

_**xoDeathxo**_

I growled loudly as I looked at the letter. I saw Rosalie jump slightly and I turned to leave the room. The rest of my family was already outside. I looked around but did not see Alice.

"Where is she?" I asked in a rough sounding voice.

"You car," Jasper answered slowly arms crossed against his chest.

"Good, don't wait up." I got into my Volvo and started the engine.

We where heading home the long way. I think both Alice and I needed sometime to thing about what had just happened to us both.

"Sweet, sweet blood," I pulled the car to a stop at the sound of Alice's words.

Once the car jerked to a stop I jerked my head to the side and looked at Alice. She was just staring out at the road. "What!" I said in a shocked voice.

"The blood in the bowl, it had sugar in it. That's what I think sweet blood means." Her face still didn't turn.

"What about the stupid prayer what the hell does that have to do with anything Alice." I was starting to get angry.

"A chant."

"A what?"

"A chant that is what the person says before or after they take a life. I think," her head tilted to the side a little.

"Part of our family just died and you are tying to figure out what your little visions mean?!" I yelled at her.

Finally she turned her head to the side slightly. "You think that you are the only one hurting Edward?"

I stayed silent.

"Huh? Do you think that any of us feel anymore terrible, or scared, or, or anything!" she yelled.

"I don't know Alice, I don't know." I said slumping back down in my seat.

"You're not the only one who lost someone you loved." That was the last thing she said to me before we started the drive home again.

When we finally made it home I pulled my car into the garage which was already full with the rest of my families cars. Alice got out quickly and ran into the house. I took my time walking slowly up the porch steps.

The sky was gray and I looked as if it was about to snow again. I sat down on the porch step and looked out into the forest. I thought for a minute then pulled the crumbled white piece of paper out of my pocket.

I read it again. And the truth was that I had never been more afraid in my life.

**Ok I hoped you like. I am totally into this story. This I my first priority right now so things will get done fast. But my writing is motivated by all of your comments so I want at least five. SO REVIEW! Love you all. If you have any suggest on music let me know. **

**~FP**


	8. Hell's looking pretty good

**Hell's looking pretty good**

BPOV

I started to laugh as Jesse kept fidgeting in his seat as I tried to draw him.

"What's so funny?" He asked truly curious.

"I'll tell you once you've stopped squirming." This time he joined in with my laughter.

We where sitting in the large room that I called that library because the room was filled with hundreds of dark cherry oak bookshelves. All of them holding books including romantic classics, like Romeo and Juliet. My vampire research books and even children's books I had kept from my childhood.

Jesse and I sat at one of the many oak tables. He was reading a book that he had brought back for me from Italy while I was sketching him into my notebook. I kept a brood smile on my face even when Jesse looked away.

I continued to sketch and smile, and the room remained calmingly quiet. Jesse started to smack his fingers down on the hard wood of the large desk and I looked up. He was looking at me with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Now are you always so happy after a vampire slaughtering?" He smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes. "I mean it looked like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit when you drained that dear." He chuckled then waited for my response.

"No comment," was all I said looking back down at my pad of art paper.

"Oh come on Bella, don't do that," I looked up at him with shock in my face.

"Like what?" I was truly curious of what he was referring to.

"Acting guilty. You're not, those son of a bitch parasites got what was coming to them. And I was just pointing out that I like your strategy. I like a girl with moves." He smiled at me his face in full player mode.

"Watch your language, and I don't feel guilty about anything. I hate them too." I didn't take my eyes off his face.

He just continued to stare at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. I wasn't going to let him get to me again. No, that was one kiss one time. Now that I think about it I kind of want to go gag. But his face stayed the same.

"What?!" I finally said. My patients had run out.

"Oh nothing really,"

I sighed in frustration, "What is it Jesse?"

I didn't want to play into his plans, because I knew that once he had me he wouldn't let go. And I wasn't going to let that happen. I drew lines into the table and waited for my answer with out looking at him.

"You kissed me," was all that came out of his mouth.

I looked at him with what must have been furry in my eyes. He just smirked at me and leaned back in his wooden chair with his hands behind his head. I opened my mouth then closed it. I just kept on smiling at me.

"I was mad," was what finally came out of my mouth.

"True, but," he paused for dramatic affect, "you kissed me."

"Ok I think we get that,"

"So you admitting that you kiss me," God was he actually going to have to make me say it out loud?

"……..yes." I finally answered then dropped my head to the table.

The room turned back to its silent self and I stayed still drowning in self pity.

"Okay,"

I jolted my head up in surprise. "Just okay?" I asked then regretted my decision of words.

"Well no, it was well fabulous. You are a really good kisser. Has anyone ever told you that? Better with age I always say." I stared at him with my mouth open wide.

I got up and slapped him on the side of the head. "OW! What the hell?! That hurt."

"I'm not old," was all I said. I started to draw again and I felt Jesse's eyes boring into my face.

He placed his hand underneath my chin and pulled my face up. "You look hot for you age," I laughed and he joined in.

I spent the rest of the evening in the library just laughing and talking about old memories we each had. And new one's too that we hadn't been there for. At some point I went down stairs to get a bottle of wine and two glasses, when I noticed the thick white envelope sitting on the old table by the door.

I got the wine and returned to the library with the letter in my other hand. I sat down on the table still staring at it.

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

"The envelope that Cullen gave me," I responded.

"Ah the luck son of a – jerk," I laughed as he controlled his language.

"Indeed, well about being a jerk."

"No I'm pretty sure he's lucky too, I mean he gets all of this," he motioned with his arms at my body, "for one night."

"Shut up Jess," I smiled then let it fade away as I open the seal.

I slowly slide out a think piece of paper and handed the rest of the envelope to Jesse. He started pulling other things out but I just stared at the letter in my hands. I read it aloud for Jesse to hear.

"Dear Isabella,

I have finally won you fair and square, and I am going to take you out on the best night of your life. Met me Friday at my house, I think you can figure out the address.

Soon"

"What idiot signs a letter soon?" Jesse said then took a swig of white wine.

"I don't know," I said slowly, "What else was in the envelope?"

"Hmmm let's see," He fiddled with the wine in his hand and a bunch of papers on his lap. "We've got a picture of the sky." He held it up for me to see.

"Then we had a picture of a table with candles, and finally we have…." He stopped short.

"What?!" I asked urgently.

"Awe how cute I put a flower in here." I stared at him.

"Give it too me." I handed of the now withering flower.

It was a cream colored rose with a mixture of pale pink and yellow in the center. It was beautiful even if it was dieing. Some of the most beautiful things in life happen before death.

"So do you think he is going to show tomorrow at school? I mean he just lost like his family right?"

"I really don't know. He always does what I least expect."

"Good because so do you," I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You never do what I think you are going to do. With you it's always so random."

"I'm not random my genius is just too much for you to handle." I laughed and got up to throw away all the evidence of the envelope, even the pretty flower.

* * *

When the sun started to rise I got off of my bed that I had been laying in. The covers where down but the bed wasn't as messy as it would have been if someone had actually slept in it. I walked into my bathroom and stripped off the silk pajamas I had been in.

I looked around the titled shower that once used to be covered with my skin and blood. It had taken a good two hours to get everything clean, including my clothes and towels. I took a long time in the shower sucking in the warm water.

Finally I removed my cold body from the water that was starting to run cold. I dried my hair quickly and then straightened it. I walked back into my room and made my way to my closet.

I pulled on a pair of dark blue designer jeans and layered lavender colored top. I put on a pair of Pedro Garcia open toe high heels, and topped all off with a light green jacket. I put on my charm bracelet that was sitting on my nightstand and walked out of my room.

I looked at the clock when I got down stairs to see that I had an hour till I had to be at school. I decided to make breakfast for a still silent Jesse.

I pulled off my jacket and draped it over on of the barstools. I got went to the fridge and started to make omelets with fruit salad. I throw in six different kinds of vegetables and two different cheeses. Jesse loved cheese.

I smiled when I heard the foot steps coming down the stairs. I was already sitting on the counter with my omelet and I had placed his on the island in front of me.

He walked in the kitchen wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top. "Good morning sunshine." I said cheerfully.

"You know sometimes I wish I could sleep," I smiled at him as I picked up my coffee.

"Hungry?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah," he said and lunged for the food like he hadn't eating in weeks.

We sat in silence eating our fruit, eggs, and coffee.

When I he finished he looked up with me and smiled with food still in his mouth, "thanks Bells."

"It's nothing, just keep your mouth shut."

He swallowed down the rest of the food in his mouth. "No really that was the best breakfast I've had in a long time."

I let my smile fade away as I walked over to him and made my way into his arms. "Your mom made the best pancakes," I reminded him quietly.

He pushed my hair back, "but she had nothing on your mom's waffles." I laughed and he joined in but he never let go.

After about fifteen minutes of hugs and laughs I pulled away. "I have to get to school. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, mom I'm not five." I laughed again and grabbed my coat.

"Okay well there is bread in the bread box and lunch meat in the bottom basket in the fridge."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it now go make some kid's cry." I laughed and walked out the front door with my jacket on.

I air was crisp and cold, but I didn't mind as I made my way to my car. I pulled out of the driveway silently praying that Jesse didn't get into any trouble while I was gone.

I got to school and made my way to the library without stopping. I didn't want to look for the person I knew I wanted to look for. Why was I so obsessed with seeing him?

It was a question that I didn't want to answer. Ever.

I spent the rest of the day in the library and when it was lunch time I went to my favorite table in a dark corner on the second floor. I pulled out the rest of the fruit salad that I was left form this morning's breakfast, and pulled out the book that Jesse was reading to me last night.

It was about an Italian spy, who was hired to kill the prince, but they end up falling in love and see gets killed. I had read millions of books just like it but this one was seemed different for some reason.

I was so engrossed in my book I didn't realize that someone had sat down across form me till they coughed.

I sprung my head up from the book that I had my nose in. I looked straight into the pair of caramel eyes I hated most. But I didn't surprise me and ease me slightly that it was just Alice Cullen.

"Hello Ms. Swan," She said and pulled out her own book.

I just stared at her, "Bella," was the smart remark that came out of my stupid mouth.

"What?" she was confused officially. I mean who wouldn't one day someone hates your guts the next they are having lunch together and calling each other by their informal names.

"Call me Bella, please." Idiot, Idiot, IDIOT!

"Oh, okay," her face was painted was shock and happiness. Bad, this was bad.

But that was it; we just continued to sit in the quiet corner reading.

Alice got up and nodded to me silently then left. My mouth hung wide open. Did that just happen?

I asked myself the same question at least a hundred times before I made it into my Spanish class.

I looked around still not thinking clearly. Everyone was in their seat staring at me. The light conversation that once was going on had now stopped and their attention focused on me. I didn't look at them I just headed to the boarded and wrote down the name of one of my favorite Spanish books, La pasión según Carmela.

"This is the book that you will be reading and translating for the next two weeks." I said as I continued to write on the white board. "It needs to be don't by next Friday, along with a two page essay on what the book was about and you must complete the packet that I am going to hand out."

I grabbed the huge stack of packets and started to pass them out. I heard several groans in the back of the room and turned back to the board. "The project is optional, of course."

I smiled as I looked on the board. The room was silent as I wrote optional on the board. "But it makes up the rest of your final grade and I don't think anyone wants to fail their senior year." I finished writing down all the information on the board and turned around to find Edward smiling.

I shifted my gaze around the room to make sure that everyone understood. "Ok then come out and get a book. You will spend the rest of your class time till next Friday in her working." They all moved slowly to come up and get their books.

I sat down and put my feet up on my desk. I grabbed my book and started to read.

About half way into the class I thought I felt someone staring at me, or my body more. I didn't look up but I knew who it was. I ignored him and went back to my book.

When the bell rang I remained seated because my French class would be in next. I heard the voice fade out of the room then everything was silent again. I sighed and placed my book down.

And there stood the most persistent being I had ever met. "Is there something I can help you with Edward?" Like maybe killing you.

"Oh, no…….well I was wondering actually…" God this was going to be the death of me.

"Yes?" I said urging him on.

"Well where did you get that ankle bracelet?" I looked down at the ankle bracelet that every protector had.

Mine was gold and on it were the many coven crests that I had taken and molded into my bracelet. And on the very top was my new charm. The one form the murders in Alaska.

Shit, why did the boy have to be so observant? I brought my legs off the desk quickly and looked at him with what I thought though was a blank face.

"It was my mothers," was all I said.

"Oh I'm sorry it's very nice." He smiled weakly.

"Thank you," Is he ever going to just leave me along?

He nodded and started towards the door. "Oh, and Bella?" He said leaning on the door.

"What?" It was sharp and my words cut though the air like the knife I had in my book bag.

"I'll see you Friday," He smiled and my jaw dropped as he quickly and gracefully exited the building.

"Damn it," I said hitting the desk just as a student walked in.

* * *

I slammed the door shut and started to scream. I kicked the ground and lost my footing, I feel to the floor.

The next thing I know Jesse is staring at me laughing his butt off. I got up and looked at him with fire in my eyes. He suddenly stopped laughing and dropped whatever he had in his hands. He turned around and started sprinting up the staircase.

I smiled, I was on the hunt. I slowly took my time up the stairs the walked into the first closet where I kept my spring and fall jackets. I moved them aside and climbed up the staircase that was built into the wall. I climbed up them and shoved the vent cover away.

I climbed through the vents with the utility belt that I kept in one of the jackets. I let my senses take over. I lay still on my stomach in the large vents. I let my ears adjust to my surroundings.

I heard shuffling through my dance studio in the west wing. I started crawling silently though the shiny silver tunnels. I made it to the vent that showed into the room in a couple of minutes, and looked down.

I couldn't see any movement in the room but I felt it. I could smell his expensive, Italian cologne that I had come to love and desire. Then I saw him make is way slowly out from a closet by the wall of mirrors.

I quietly pulled the vent gate up, and connected my grapple cable to a hook inside the wall of the vents. He was right beneath me. I lowered down slowly then let all the cable good. I fell swiftly to the floor but stopped the rope before I hit completely.

My feet touched the ground making no noise. I disconnected the cable and took one step so my face was almost touching his back that was covered with a dark green turtle neck sweater.

He turned around quickly but I was ready for him and jumped around his back so I was unnoticed. I turned back around and I repeated my footing. Finally I stood on my toes to reach his ear where I whispered, "Boo," So quickly.

He heard me and tried to make his move but I cut him off quickly but throwing him over my back and on to the ground quickly. He was laying face into the ground.

I jumped on his back and sat down on him, putting my knees on either side of his body. I started laughing then, I always found capturing my target hilarious. Especially when it is Jesse.

"You cheated," He complained.

"There are no rules in my game babe," I said then laughed again.

"Ok, very funny now get off of me."

"What do you say first?" I smiled triumphantly.

"I'm sorry you fell on your ass and I laughed," He sighed.

"Okay then," I got off of him satisfied with myself.

I walked back down stairs to start dinner for Jesse and me. When I was walking down the stairs I noticed a large envelope on the ground. I swiftly picked it up as I walked into the kitchen.

Jesse's name was on a white sticker on the outside of the packet. "What's this?" I asked pulling my brows together with confusion.

"Nothing," He said but tried to grab it out of my hand but I pulled away fast.

"It looks a lot like…" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I read the rest of the label on the front.

**Jesse Sterling Able**

**Agent Sterling**

**Cass #0002353**

I looked up at him sadly. I swear if I could shed tears, I would start crying right now. I looked me for one second then pulled me into a tight hug. "You're leaving," I said in a whispered voice that creaked at the end.

"Just for a little, it's just a rescue mission that I have to help one. I promise I will be back in a week."

"You promise?" I pulled away and looked at him my eyes cold.

"I promise, Bella, I promise." He said it twice but I didn't feel good.

Jesse kept trying to make me feel good all night. We played video games and he read to me, we even made smores. He also played my favorite song on the piano.

* * *

Jesse left the next morning and I went through the rest of the week waiting for him to come back. I called Die briefly to tell her thank you for calling Marc for the jacket and dress.

She said that she would be over on Sunday but it was already Friday and Jesse was supposed to come back tonight, but it would have helped if she would have come over yesterday.

I was really dreading going to school that day. I didn't want to see Edward Cullen anymore then I had too. I called the school and told them that I wouldn't be in today. I spent the rest of the day standing in my closet trying to find something to wear.

When the clock struck five I knew it was time to start getting ready. I decided on a simple gray dress that came down to my knees. It had a band on my waist that was nice and snug. It came down in a v-neck shape showing off the little cleavage that I did have. It had silk thin straps.

I put on my favorite green ring that was given to me by the queen of England for my birthday ten years ago. To match the dress I pulled about a newer necklace that I had bought in Paris last year. It was two triangles, and the larger outer triangle was made of diamonds. The small triangle was made out of some rare and expensive black rock.

I pulled by hair up into a conservative bun and put green diamond accessories in the bun. I looked in the mirror on last time then grabbed my black coat and headed out the door. It was already eight o'clock and I was guessing I was late.

But I never go back on my promise. Not even a date with a vampire.

**ALL rightly then…….This chapter was boring to write I hope it was better to read. Sorry. The next chapter will be better. I wanted it to be in Edward's point of view. What do you think about this? I mean do you think she should kill him or fall in love with him? I am really on mixed opinions here. (Sigh) Ok I have the images for Bella's clothes posted on my profile ALONG WITH THE SOUNDTRACK. Review and then check it out!**

**~FP**


	9. A date with destiny or death?

ATTETION: If you want to listen to some good music for this story I have a soundtrack link posted to my profile. If you have any suggestions tell me. Go to change then chose Agent Death they you get to the link.

**A date with destiny or death?**

EPOV

I pulled my brows down in frustration as I walked in the large door to my house. I dropped my brown satchel that was filled with nothing but half completed music compositions. The house was quiet, all the Cullen's had agreed to leave me along for the weekend and go hunting.

I raced up the stair deeply lost in thought until I came to my door. There was a note pined into the dark wood. I read it silently:

She'll be there at 8:00.

AC

I laughed and then sighed running my hands through the mop of hair that was arranged in a messy fashion on my head. I opened the door to my room and walked in. I walked into my closet and rummaged though the entire selection till I found the perfect shirt.

The designer jeans hugged against my hips in a cut that fit nicely. I was starting to sound like Alice. I pulled on a chocolate brown button up shirt. As I looked in the mirror briefly I thought about Bella's crystal clear brown eyes. My shirt was the same color but not nearly as stunning as her eyes.

I shook my head and walked out into my room where there was a large box lying on my couch. I picked it up with no difficulties and started down the hallway.

* * *

I looked at my watch on my wrist and read the time. 8:05. I was going to have to shoot Alice for giving me the wrong time. But then again her visions aren't always clear. I sighed and slumped down on the couch in the living room.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the chair. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I let my ears take over when I heard a car pull up the gravel path.

I bolted up from my seat and ran to the door. I waited patiently as I heard the car door shut. I counted the fifty foot steps that I took to get up to the door. Her high heels clicked against the wooden porch.

She took a deep breath then knocked very quietly on door. I waited a second not wanting to seem too eager. Then I took a deep breath myself and opened the door slowly.

She was turned around and had her hand pushed though her hair when I opened the door. She quickly turned round and stared at me with large brown eyes. Her hair was down in more beautiful brown curls, and her lips where dressed up with pink lip gloss.

I opened by mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Sorry I'm late," She said and the most irresistible voice I've ever heard. She pulled a smiled up at the corner of her mouth.

"That's fine, you actually just in time." The words finally came out of my mouth. "Come in please."

She walked into the house slowly almost hesitant about her surroundings. She put one foot in front of each other as she entered the main room. She looked around the house silently.

"So this is what it really looks like?" I looked at her as she gazed around the room like a child with a new toy.

"Yes," was all I said lost in my own thoughts.

"Your home is lovely," she said turning around to look me in the eye.

"Thank you, my mother is an interior designer. So all the credit should go to her, I will be sure to tell her you like it."

She nodded and looked away.

"Well if you will follow me we can begin the evening." I said stealing on last glace at her beauty then turned around and head out the double French doors to the conservatory.

There was no sound of foot steps following at first but then she followed. I opened both doors at the same time revealing the room lush with flowers and plants everywhere. The room was warm with the aroma of different flowers in the air.

In the middle of the room sat the small café like table that I had set up earlier that day. It was covered with a place table clothe and a piece of white fabric lay on top of it. There was a red candle in center of the table that was flickering.

There was two plates one empty and the other was filled with chicken, pasta and vegetarian lasagna. The rest of the table was filled with side dishes for my goddess to enjoy.

I stopped to wait for her reaction. She walked passed me and I quickly followed to her side and pulled her chair out for her. She sat and I pushed it in. She looked around the dimly lit room. Her eyes pausing to look and take in every detail of the room, then suddenly they stopped on the three flowers placed evenly in a vase in between us.

"You like roses?" I asked curiously watching her face.

She looked up into my eyes and nodded still not looking away. I tried so hard to hold her gaze but she finally looked down at her full plate of food.

"Oh, please enjoy your meal," I said gesturing towards her plate.

And to my surprise she quickly picked up her food and started to take bites of the food that I had made myself. I watched her closely memorizing every move she made and every facial expression she exchanged with me.

"It's……….," She seemed to be struggling for words, "wonderful." She looked just as shocked as I felt. Then I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked her voice defensive.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm not much of a cook and I'm surprised to see that you are actually eating it." She smiled slightly then looked down at her plate then at mine.

"Not hungry?" She eyed me intently.

I swallowed the venom that was building up in the back of my throat. Did she always smell this good? I was sure that her blood that smelled almost like plain air then I first smelled her blood. And the truth was I was a little hungry but not for anything on the table.

"Not one bit. I'll just watch you eat." She started at as though she was looking into my soul, like she was seeing so much more then what was in front of her.

We were quiet as she finished everything on the ivory colored plate except the chicken. I just spooned more food on to her plate and she continued to shove the food in her mouth and down her throat. Her skin spelled heavenly after she was done eating, once again only leaving the chicken on her plate.

I looked down at it and wondered why she hadn't taken a bite. I looked back up at her and searched her eyes for a moment then asked. "Was there something wrong with the chicken? Maybe I didn't follow that directions right."

Her eyes grew wider, "Oh no! Nothing was wrong with it. I am sure it was delicious, I mean everything else is." I smiled at her face and how she wanted to make sure she didn't hurt my feelings.

She realized I was cracking her tightly sealed shell and composed her face. I lean forward slightly and she remained still. "Then what was wrong dear mademoiselle."

She looked at me with soft eyes then smiled, "Je végétarien," she said, her voice in a perfect French accent.

"Ah, I see I apologize if I offended you."

"Not at all. I'm not as fragile as I look Edward Cullen."

I laughed but I stopped I saw her burning liquid brown eyes piercing through me like I just insulted her. "I'm sorry but in my perspective you are a small china doll waiting to be broken."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Didn't you mother ever teach you you're manners?" She smiled slightly but the humor didn't touch her eyes.

"What are you?" I asked the smile fading from my face as the question came out. "I mean first you hate me and now we are making small talk in my house."

She just nodded and looked down at her lap. I wish I could force her eyes up so they would meet mine. But alas her eyes did not meet mine and the silence echoed off every wall holding together the warm tropical room.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" I asked politely and my manners paid off as she looked up into my eyes.

"Yes, I would enjoy that."

I smiled and got up intently to pull her chair out for her. She started walking out of the room and I quickly blew the flam of the candle out. I followed closed on her heels.

I showed her the whole down stairs and then we made our way put the large stair case. She laughed when we came to the cross but moved her face away from mine so I didn't bother to ask.

Finally we came to my room and she slowly traced her way around the large area. She walked over to my walk of music and traced her hands over the albums' spins. She kept walking then stopped suddenly at the end of the wall of shelves.

She stretched up on her toes to reach a CD, but she couldn't seem to reach it. I was there in a second reaching the exact CD she had wanted. I looked at the title of the disk quickly but paused when I saw she had pulled out of my classical collection.

It was the French composers of the 18th century. "Bella?"

"Yes?" She answered after a minute of silence.

"Have you ever been to France?" I asked turning around the put the compact disk in the player.

"Yes, many times. It's my one travel weakness." I smiled because I also loved Pairs.

The music turned on to Clair De Lune. "You travel a lot?"

She walked over to the couch where I was now sitting and sat down on the opposite end from me.

"Yes, I love traveling."

"For a women of you age you strike as someone wise beyond their years."

She shrugged and looked at me. My heart melted at the sight of her beauty. The way her silk dress moving along every curve of her body, and the way the sent of her made my mouth water, it was all almost overbearing. But I could handle it if I could stay with her. I had the need to reach out and touch, but I resisted.

"And where have you been Edward? You seem to know your way around a music store. Those albums are from the nineteen hundreds from Rome." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right you are. I underestimated you, for I am been beat at my own game."

"Thank you but don't be so humble. You have amazing taste. Most people these days forget the sounds of the classic and focus on things that sound like someone dying."

I smiled at her. "How so?" I asked, now curious.

She smiled then got up and gracefully made her way over to the selves of music. She picked a CD at what I though to be random. She stopped the disk in the player and put in the second one.

It was a band that I had enjoyed for the lyrics. The truth of reality poured into the screaming of one simple group of humans.

"You see," her voice cutting though the music made the song sound like a lullaby. "True music is appreciated and loved why making it into something real. This has hatred and reality to it. But that's what also makes it great." She smiled a breathtaking smile and if I had a hard I know it would be pumping hard against my chest.

"You are confusing me now," I the truth was she was. And I could even hear her voice to tell me the truth. "I though you didn't like this kind of music."

"I never said this kind of music. This is real it has emotions and feelings. It rips though your soul like you just lost the one thing that is special to you. Now Debussy never did that." She smiled again and I joined in.

Despite her judgments she turned back on the song that I loved. I watched her closely as she bent down and slipped how her dangerously high, high heels. She picked them up and placed them to the side.

She walked to the middle of the room and stood there for a minute as she waited for the music to start again. Debussy's genius came back on and she started to dance around the room. Like a ballerina, she was graceful and beautiful in every move she made.

It was so wonderful it nearly took the breath that I didn't need away. Her dress swirled around with her as she turned into a beautiful spin. I got slowly and stood behind her. When she had her hands out and was spinning next to me I grabbed her hands and started dancing with her.

She didn't mind me dance with her. In fact she even smiled at me as I turned her then dipped her down the floor holding on to her tiny hips. She was so breakable and didn't want to hurt to so I barely help on to her, to make sure I didn't crush anything.

She laughed and I joined in at the most beautiful sound in the world. The song ended and the next one started. It was Moonlight Sonata. I pulled her body closer to mine and she came with out fuss.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I put my face in the hollow of her neck. She was to low down so I picked her up slightly and placed her bard feed on my shoes. I swayed back and forth with her in my arms.

I held on of her arms in mine and we continued to dance like that till the CD was over and the music stopped. She looked up from my chest dazed and tired. I looked at my watch and realized that it was one o'clock at night.

"Well I guess I better head home."

"Ya," I said sadly." She grabbed her shoe as I turned off the disk player. We walked down stairs together and I had my hand on the small of her back leading her down the stairs.

We finally got to the door and she turned to face me her face a mere inch from mine. "Thank you very much for the date I had a great time."

"Me too," I said breathing out onto her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She leaned forward even more and her lips where centimeters from mine when the door suddenly swung open.

"EDWARD WE ARE HO-!" Emmett stopped have way through his shouts. "Oops! Sorry," I growled. Damn it!

"Nice Emmett," Japer said who entered after him."

I looked at Bella who looked like she was going to puke. She let out a shaky sigh then turned towards me. "Thanks again," was the last thing she said before she walked out of the door still in her bare feet.

I looked at Emmett and Jasper with fire in my eyes. "Run," was all I said.

"Oh crap!" Emmett said before bolting out the door.

"Not again," Jasper sighed.

I was going to kill them for ruining the one thing in existence that I wanted, and still couldn't have.

Author's Note:

**I realized after reading this for the second time that in the previous chapter her hair was up in a bun. OH WELL! Death tends to change her mind. Maybe she took it down in the car on the way there. Yeah let's go with that. Lol! Ok tell me what you think. Bella's clothes are posted on my profile same with the SOUNDTRACK! Review if you like. You can just say hi or something I don't care. **

PS: For any of you French Freak Fanatics (LOL!) Idc if I am saying stuff not using proper grammar I don't care. But am glade you do. You can make you story better but this is mine. I am still learning.


	10. Hello Death

**This chapter is dedicated to the 6 million Jews who lost their lives in the Holocaust. May their stories be told and listened to so that our posterities may learn of this terrible genocide and learn to stop hate. **

**Hello Death**

BPOV

I sighed as I pulled into my garage and park my favorite car in its place. I opened the door and let my bare feet touch the cold cement floor. I got out slowly with my shoes and jacket all in my arms.

The air was chilling as the wind threw my hair up in the sky and into my face. A storm was coming and I frowned at the thought of rain. I sighed once again in frustration as I locked my car and closed the garage door. I was replaying even event of the night.

I can't believe that I almost kissed the stupid bloodsucker. I felt dirty just thinking about it. I had let things get way out of line and now I must suffer for it. But that was my job and nothing was going to stop me from finishing it.

I walked over the wet, cold gravel to get to the porch when something shiny caught my eye. I froze in my tracks and just stared at the sleek black car parked in front of my house. My unmoving body suddenly came to life, and I was racing up the wooden steps to the door.

I threw the door open and dropped the bundle of my belongings.

"Jesse!" I screamed, and the echo rebounded back to me.

I began to run up the stairs not thinking about anything but the sent of his warm body embracing me in a hug. I screamed his name over and over again. I was starting to get frantic as I ran past one of the larger linen closets.

The door swung open and suddenly I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and the wall which I was pushed up against. I felt his warm breath on my neck and it made my head swim. Jesse made me feel like a hopeless hormone raging teenager all over again.

"And where have you been?" He whispered into my ear as his lips landed kisses all long my jaw line.

I sighed and let my body relax around his. I went to embrace him, but as so as I got my arms around him he had my wrists in is hands. They where like twigs compared to the size of his palms. He slammed my hands beside my head on the wall. "Answer the question my sweet Bella," I about cried as I couldn't have the hug that I wanted so bad.

But I played along with his game. The sooner that I complied the soon I got what I longed for. "Who needs to know," I said in his ear and kissed his collar bone.

He body went ridge up against mine and his breathing became heavier. He was at his weakest point, and I pushed him back on to the floor. I fell with him and smiled as I laid on his chest. I took in a deep breath and he wrapped his arms around me in surrender.

"Rule three: Invite your subject in." I said with my eyes closed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I was just in pure bliss of the simplicity of Jesse's presents.

"So you where inviting your subject in?" He said and smiled as she kissed my hair.

"Yes, and it just happened to take longer then I expected." I said not really aware of my surroundings. The only thing that mattered now is that my Jesse was back in my arms.

Some time later we ended up in the living room drinking coffee and talking.

"How was your trip?" I ask nonchalantly trying to direct the subject away from my _date._

"It was fine," was all he had to say. I stared at him briefly then went back to my drink.

"And did you finish any untaken care of business?" I asked staring down into my cup of blackness.

"Don't think that you are getting out of telling me every detail of your stake out." He smirked as I grimaced.

"It was boring. Now I want to hear more about your assignment." I smiled and put my coffee cup down on the side table next to me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them close.

"Even if you where really interested, you know that I can't say anything about it." One corner of his mouth pulled up in a semi-smile.

I sighed and looked away. "Come on Bells I'm not the council I'm not going to judge anything that happened. And if something did happen I know that you are beating yourself up for it already."

I looked at him with a blank expression then closed my eyes. I breathed in the heavy sent of the room. It smelled of roasted coffee beans and the terribly wonderful sent of Jesse and his being. The room was silent. I could hear the whistling wind that blew outside threatening every small child's dreams and slumber.

The consent tick of the grandfather clock witch was native to this house. Back and fourth I pictured the bell swinging. Tick, tock, tick, tock. I took a deep breath in and out. Then I spoke, "I'm such an idiot."

"Why?" Jesse's voice was nothing more then a whisper.

"I was way out of line. I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was just getting information out of him, and the next thing I know I'm dancing with him to Moonlight Santa." I let out a sound of disgust.

"He held me in his arms and I laid there doing nothing to keep him away. I just let his arms fold around my waist and pull my close to his chest like I was nothing but a China doll to him." I still had my eyes closed in fear that he _would _judge me.

It was silent so I continued while I still had the little courage that help me to speak the next words. "And finally he thought that I should go home cause it was getting late. And ugh………stupid stupid." I sighed and decided that I should finish now before it got to hard to talk. "We where standing by the door, and if his brothers wouldn't have walked in I would have………kissed that monster."

I buried my head deep down in my folded arms and waited for they yelling and swearing to start.

But nothing came nothing but silence and comfort. Jesse had came and sat next to me and rubbed my back as I breath heavily into my arms. I couldn't cry but I felt like it. Yet I didn't let a single sob brake through my chest.

Finally I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. "Your not mad?" I asked laying my head back on his chest.

"Hell yeah! He almost got to kiss my girl and I wasn't even here to kick his ass." He kissed my hair as I laughed.

He pulled his arms around my waist and I laid mine on top of his. "But no, I could never be mad at you. Even if you made a stupid mistake, it only makes us better at what we do."

"Then while do I feel like I should go to the council and tell them myself?" I asked in a no longer humorous voice.

His arms locked around mine like iron clasps. I heard a growled building in his chest. I turned around to see his face. It was hard and his forehead was dented with wrinkled. His chain was stiff and his lips where pressed in a hard line. His eyes where closed but I could feel their fury as if he where looking at me.

"Don't ever do that. Don't even thing about doing that." He said between clenched teeth. His hands gripped tighter on my wrists. "Ever!" He almost screamed.

I leaned back from him and stayed still. After a minute of deep breaths his face became peaceful and his hand loosened against that skin of my wrists. He leaned back from me and pulled his face up so it was facing the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," I said almost silently. But somehow I knew he heard me.

I got up slowly and went into the hallway bathroom where I got a warm wet cloth. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a picture of water out of the refrigerator. It poured some into a glass and headed back to the living room.

He was still in the same position as I had left him. I walked up to him cautiously not wanting to scare him, or set of anymore anger.

I pulled his legs out so he was resting on the whole length of the couch. Then I slowly and carefully lowered the wet cloth on to his eyes. Hi flinched slightly but I just backed away and headed the cd player.

I put on a tape of music he had recorded of him playing the piano for him. I dimmed the lights and sat on the small but cushy chair in the corner. I wrapped a fleece blanket around me and sat very still.

Hours past and he didn't move from his laid out position. I let my head drift to the side and my eyelids close over my brown eyes.

* * *

I jumped out of my seat and fell the floor when I heard the only sound that I had heard in silence since last night. I opened my eyes to find Jessie staring down at me with a cup of water in his hand. His face was puckered up with a look of disgust.

I sighed and put my hand over my slow beating heart. "Crap Jesse! You scared me," I said looked up at him them pulling my body up on to the chair again.

"Sorry, take a chill pill it's just me." He wiped his mouth off with the now dry cloth that I had put on his eyes last night.

"What's the matter? It sounded like you where dying." I smiled slightly at my inside joke.

He gave me an immature smile, "It's this water, what the hell is in it?" He face showed a sign on disliking.

"You don't like it?" I asked wondering how the water that I enjoyed so much could bring him such disliking.

"It tastes like crap. What's in it?" He said looking down at the clear glace of water.

"It's herb water," I said simply.

"Herb water?" he said pronouncing the word herb like erb.

"Not erb, herb." I said folding the blanket and draping it over the back of the chair.

"Whatever, what is in it." He said still staring through the liquid.

"When I was in Porta Rico last year my house mother taught me how to make this drink that was rich in vitamins and good for a strong body. I loved it so much that I make a fresh batch everyday. It's just water, mint, thyme, sage, fresh parsley, and some other herbs. I put them in a bag in a pot of boiling water for an hour and then take out the bag. I ice it down and stick it in the refrigerator. I love it." I finished and turned to walk up the stairs.

"When the hell did you go to Porta Rico?" He asked and I stopped and turned around.

"Come on Jesse," I said repeating his words from before, "You know I can't tell you that." I smiled and started to walk up the stairs when the bell rang.

I stopped and sighed. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out the sleek black phone and pressed the touch screen to open the text message I just got. I was walking to the door as the message opened and the picture attacked to it popped on my screen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I started to screen and Jesses face became alarmed and grabbed the phone off of my to see what had been on it. But by the time he looked I already had the door opened and was screaming into the arms of the other screaming girl behind the door.

"Die!" I said

"Death!" she said back.

"Dear God help us all," Said Jesse from behind me.

I pulled Die into the room and we continued to hug and say our much need hellos.

I finally pulled away and looked at her. She was decked out in a pear of dark blue jeans with a pair of black high heeled books. She was wearing a snug black shirt with a v-neck and a collar on the back. She was wearing her die bracelet and some expensive jewels.

"You look fabulous." I said looking her over one more time.

"Oh thank you. And you look………" she trailed off as she spun me around in my wrinkled grey dress. "I thought the date was last night."

"Ugh! It was unfortunately it was last night." I said and turned away from her. I started to walk up the stairs. "Talk amongst yourselves."

I went in my room and pulled off my dress and throw it into my hamper. I didn't want to listen to the conversation going on downstairs because I knew they where talking about me and my terrible mission.

I put on a white camisole and a fabric dark and light brown stripped jacket. I pulled on a pair of normal blue jeans and left my feet bare. I wrapped my death bracelet around me wrist and walked back down stairs.

I found Jesse and Die talking in the living room. They where laughing when I walked in. They both looked at me and the laughter stopped.

"I know how to kill a party." I said and sat down next to my best friend.

She pulled her arm around my waist and I laid my head in the hollow of her neck. She put her hand on my head and started to hum a song I remember from my childhood. "Awe honey I'm sorry."

I sighed and just sat there looking at Jesse as he watched every move we made. Knowing him he was probably trying to see if we would start making up.

"I thought you where supposed to be coming tomorrow." I said a little bit later.

"I decided to surprise you. And I come and you look like hell. Maybe this mission is just too much for you." Her voice sounded worried.

"No," I said and sat up. Her words had hit home for me. "I won't let that happen. Death always gets her man, and they are no exception to the rules." I said and got up. I need to be myself for a while.

* * *

Die stayed the rest of the weekend try to convince me to let David take over the mission so she and I could get some sun on a beach some where. I just politely told her I needed to do this to prove something. But the one thing I think that she was trying to stop was my expiration term. She didn't know when it was but I think she felt it coming.

On Monday I was walking to the front door when Jesse stepped in front of me. I put my hands in my jacket pocket and looked at him with a puzzled face.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Um school, where else?" I said still looking at him.

"No your not," he said keeping the stern look on his face.

"Thanks dad but I think I will be fine. I promise to kiss some ass if I have to." I took a step sideways to pass him but he just moved the same way. "Okay what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't think that it is the best idea for you to go to school today." He said.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let some stupid date get to me." I patted his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

I walked right past him and out door to my car. I drove to school with the volume turned up the whole way in my car. I sang along to the lyrics of a catchy song I loved.

"She wants to touch me whoa she wants to love me whoa she'll never leave me whoa whoa whoa." I had the top of my BMW down as I coasted up the hill and into Forks High School parking lot.

Everyone turned their heads at the ear piecing music as I parked and started to put the hood up on my car, as it looked it was going to rain. I still had my window down as I turned off the music. Suddenly there was a hand sitting there. It was pale white and too flawless to be a humans hand.

I sighed and started to roll up my window and turn off my car. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. Just as I expected he was standing not more them two feet from me. I met his eyes with a serious look for a minute but then I smiled and let my eyes melt into his.

"Good morning Edward." I said and smiled as I walked past him. "I'll see you later in Spanish." He turned as I walked away from him. I turned around and saw the look of bewilderment on his face. "Don't forget your book." I called back to him and then headed towards the library."

I smiled as I walked into the library, "Rule number four keep your friends close and your enemies even closer." I whispered under my breath.

Later that day I was up on a ladder putting back books, when I felt a presents behind me. I turned quickly to find Edward staring up at me. He was rubbing the back of his neck. I looked at him for a minute but before I could say anything he turned around and walked away.

I shrugged and went back to reorganizing the books on the large shelves. I couldn't help thinking about everything that had happened on Friday. They way I danced in his arms till the wee hours of the night. And god he smelled so good when his lips where about to touch mine.

I shook my head trying to clear the remaining images from my thoughts. But I couldn't stop thinking about him. Some how I would have to pull through just till this last mission then my body gets put to good use.

That was another thing that I didn't want to think about. The fact that once this mission was done I would be leaving this Earth, where everything that I have come to love and enjoy comes together. I would have to ask for a mouth grace period to spend with Die and Jesse. Although some how I knew that Jesse had made agreements with the council to be terminated with me. I sighed at the thought as I stared out the window which was streaked with rain and frosting over from the cold air.

I sat in Spanish reading on of many training books I owned. I didn't want to start getting rusty on my techniques before I had a important mission. The time was drawing near the hour of extermination.

I looked up into the crowd of students to make sure they where reading. Just as I let my eyes gaze over the classroom I looked deep into the eyes of Alice Cullen who was staring darkly at me. Her eyes where blank of emotion but underneath everything I saw some emotion starting to flicker. I quickly pulled my eyes away from hers as I saw movement in corner of my eye.

Once again it was Edward just standing there looking at me. This time he was staring at my desk. I didn't even bother to look down at what he was so fascinated by. And before I could ask what he wanted the bell rang saving me from having to spend another moment thinking about it.

He walked right past my desk and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her out of class. I made no mental note about his strange behavior but I did ponder the unseen emotion of his sister.

I grabbed my books and walked to my car where I was safe from the rain and cold once again. I drove home just like always and parked my car in front of the house. I got out and unlocked the front door.

When inside all the lights where off and as I turned them on I found a letter waiting for me on the side table by the door. I pulled it out of the envelope which had my name on it and read it out loud.

"Dear Bells, I went out for a little bit. Be back soon mom. Love Jess" I smiled as I put down the letter. I pulled off my jacket and went to put it away.

When I walked into the living room something seemed wrong. Out of place somehow it seemed off in some way. I was drawn to the window where I opened the pushed back the curtains.

I looked outside into the cold air and standing in my driving looking right at me was the one vampire that had figured me out. Edward Cullen. He lifted a hand and beaconed me to come outside.

I smiled as I opened the door and walked outside. He stood there waiting for me to meet him the full way. I was smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Hello Death," He said smiling at me like he had just figured out the mystery of the decade.

"Hello bloodsucker," I said politely back. "I must say I thought you would never figure out my little secret."

"Well your thoughts underestimate me." He said simply.

"What gave it away?"

"Well I always knew there was something……….different about you but I would have never guessed this. But where really gave it away was that lovely tattoo on the back of your neck." He said and took two steps forward and brushed his fingers against the tattoo printed into my neck.

He pulled back slowly and looked at me. "Now you have to answer my question."

I took one step back and smiled, "Shoot," I whispered.

"What do _you_ want?" He looked at me and crossed his arms across his chest.

"World peace, the stop to animal cruelty, to save our rain forests, and of course to rid the world of bloodsucking parasites like you." I smiled and gestured to him.

He didn't smile back and not even a second his two brothers stood at his side. Jasper on the left and Emmett on the right. My smile broadened across my face as I looked at the brothers.

"Well, well, well, boys I must say you would make some fabulous cartoon characters if you where outfits. I'm thinking red and blue spandex with capes." I laughed half heartedly

There faces didn't show any amusement. "So is Death like a nickname or what?" Emmett snared at me.

"No that is my code name. Agent Death." Emmett started to laugh and I looked at him. "But it is also given to me by my reputation."

"Show me," Jasper said as he looked frustrated. I laughed.

"All in good time, and don't even try any of your emotion crap on me nothing works." I looked at them intently but then I took a step towards Jasper. "But your little vampire can, I don't know how. I mean Edward can't read my mind and you can't control my feelings but she saw me coming." He looked like he wanted to bite my head off and I was enjoying every bit of it.

"Alice would have told us if you where coming," He snapped at me.

"Oh but see didn't and she is going to so regret that, but I think I will kill her last for her help and I will make it painless. But I will make sure you all suffer." I said smiling.

They all looked like they where going to try to kill me now but it wouldn't work. "If you where going to kill us why didn't you do it when you first got here?" Edward asked the question this time.

"Oh where the fun in that?" I took a step over to him, "See now everything is so much better. You are in love me, I got to kill your friends, and your own sister betrayed you."

"Emmett," Edward growled in my face.

So quick that I didn't even know it happened Emmett had my hands in a iron grasp and he was towing me towards my car that had parked in front of my house.

"I think it's time you meet the rest of my family _Death_," Edward whispered in my ear as he took me out of Emmett's arms and into his.

"My pleasure."

**Sorry that that took forever and a day to get up but I just wasn't into writing this week. I already know what is going to happen in the next two chapters so they should be up sometime this week. Check out the soundtrack on my profile and some images to this book. Still don't know how this is going to end but I think it will be great. Thanks for reading now REVIEW!!**

**3 **

**~FP**


	11. One Mantilla & One Swan

**One Mantilla & One Swan**

EPOV

I pulled her into the living room of my house where my whole family sat patently. All except for Alice. I sat her down on the couch not caring if I hurt her anymore. Some how all the longing and passion I had once had for her was now gone. Now she was my mortal enemy and threatened my family's existence in this world.

Emmett stood on one side of her and I was on the other side. She didn't look like she was going to try to get up but I couldn't guess anything about her anymore. I looked at everyone else fore a second. Esme's face was coated with distress and her thought couldn't believe what her favorite girl had come to be.

Rosalie's face was stiff as she looked at the girl who she was cursing in her head. Carlisle had no legitimate thoughts about the creature that sat on the couch in front of him. I looked down at her. She was sitting back in the chair with her hands crossed against her stomach.

"Edward what exactly is going on," my father asked me. "All you said was that she was here to kill us. What does the mean exactly?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like." I said keeping my eyes fixed on a random stop on the wall.

Carlisle opened his mouth but before he could get a word out I growled as I heard footsteps going up the stairs to the house.

"Jasper you better deal with her or I will," I didn't look at him to know that he accepted what I was saying. He too was made at our pixie family member.

"I'm home!" I heard her call out. "Rose I got you the cutest……" her sentence trailed off into no words just the thoughts of confusion running through her mind.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," she answered smoothly back.

"What aren't you telling us?" He voice held betrayal and frustration.

"What do you mean Jasper?" She was not playing dumb she seriously didn't know what she had done wrong. I wanted to laugh out loud at her child like state of confusion but held back.

I heard him put his hand on her back and he pushed her into the room. I looked at her put she was to busy looking around the room at what was going on. Her eyes glazed over mine then down to what was sitting in the chair.

"Hello Alice," Bella greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hi Bella, what are you doing here?" She looked from Bella quickly to me and then to Emmett who was standing in a threatening position.

Her face turned the palest shade of white I had ever seen. She swallowed then looked at me, "You know, don't you?"

"I would have known sooner if you would have said something! Damnit Alice!" I slammed my fist down on the couch.

She jumped slightly then turned her eyes to the floor, "She wanted my friendship, and she thought that if she could get close enough to you two then I wouldn't go through with my plans. But she was wrong, no matter how much you like me I could never like you." She stressed the last word and her eye where like ice looking at Alice.

"Alice sit down," I pointed to the couch in the far corner of the room. She did as I said and sad down and curled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes.

The room was silent as I pressed my fingers the bridge of my nose. I opened my eyes to find Carlisle standing I front of where he was sitting.

"Carlisle?" I questioned. Rising an eyebrow I looked at him.

"I was just wondering if I could ask her a few questions."

"Why not. We where going to do that anyway, at least you can be the icebreaker." I motioned for him to go on.

He looked at Bell for a minute and took a step forward. He opened his mouth but Bella beat him to the punch, "You want to know what I am," She said simply.

"Yes, I can't figure it out. You look like us but your not. Are you?" He asked knelling down in front of her.

"Of course not, I'm much more complex. My heart still beats, yet blood is still in my veins for eternity."

"Very interesting," He said taking her hand. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, scientist as still trying to figure out how we work." She said.

Carlisle removed her fabric jacket and took her hand again. He moved his fingers along her pale skin turning her arm over and make sure he took in every detail of her skin. He made is way slowly up her arm and over her collar bone only to come back down her other arm. "Wonderful," he whispered and I almost gagged.

"So you are immortal like us then?" He asked as she put back on her purple jacket.

"Yes, I can live forever if that's what you mean. But I will not," she said pulling her legs up on the chair and crossing them so she was sitting Indian style.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked in a harsh tone.

"Well if you want to know then I must start from the very beginning. I'm sure you where getting there anyway." Carlisle nodded and went back to his seat to listen.

"I was born in 1901 in a small town outside of Rome. I was named Isabella Marie Swan. I was named after the great Isabella Mantilla the fourth. She was the world's best assassin in the year 1854. Sadly she was killed by one of your kind. That is important remember that." She took a deep then continued.

"My parents where in the CIA working for the American government and when my dad found out that my mother Renee was pregnant he took a leave of absent and left for nine mouths in beautiful Italy. But before my parents quit their jobs they where offered their own unit in a new project called project 105. The objective was to search and destroy all vampires on this planet.

"Mother had secretly come from a long line of vampire 'slayers' if you will. And Isabella Mantilla was her grandmother and there for my great grandma. My dad came from the decedents who had help the Mantilla clan destroy all evil. So when they heard the details of the job they decided it was time to start their own line of assassins." She smiled.

"There was a prophecy that my great grandmother had written and kept in hundreds of books and diaries from her years. They explained of a child who would be born with the seed of an Anti-Christ. Conceived and born near the same time. My parents believed that since I was the decedent of both one Swan and one Mantilla that I was a future protector.

"My dad's best man at his weeding was also part of the Clan of Swan's with no relation. He and his wife had a child two weeks before I was born in France. It was a boy and they named him Jesse Sterling Able. Together we would start the first organized school for assassins and teach children how to kill your kind.

"I grew up in Italy till I was ten. Jesse's family had moved next door to us and we became best friends. He would take care of me I would take care of him. By our eleventh birthdays we where trained to kill off anything that stood in our way. I got a M16A2 –M4 for my birthday go figure." She stopped to collect her thoughts for a minute then continued.

"A week before Jesse turned twelve our parents where called out on a special assignment for their new project. Jesse and I where left with one of my dad's friends. I don't remember that week very well. It was all just a haze. But the one thing I do remember is two weeks later on my birthday there was a knock at the door." She stopped suddenly and looked down. She started to knot her fingers together.

"They took me and Jesse to American. They wouldn't tell us anything just that it was time that we started with project 105 ourselves. I was so scared, Jesse never left my side. Then they took us into this big white room and that's where they told us what happened. The government had a suspicion that there was a large coven located in Italy somewhere.

"They went there to stop them but……." She took a deep breath and I took a chance to look around the room. Alice looked like she was in her own world she was picturing everything in her head. And Esme had a tight grip on Carlisle arm and was deeply involved in the story. Even Rosalie to my surprise was on the edge of her seat waiting for me.

"……but they didn't expect what they found. They where stronger with guards who where gifted with powers and strengths that they didn't know about. They didn't even make it into the city. Their car was found in the woods that night. Their bodies had been burned along with their car and belongings." She took another large breath in and out.

"They told us and I didn't understand till Jesse told me they where gone. Dead. I don't know what happened that rest of that day. I know I cried a lot, in Jesse's arms. Now I realize that he was tough and I was not. He never shed a tear but I learned later that he cried every night after I fell asleep in his arms.

"Once we where ready they needed us to examine the bodies to confirm that it was them. I couldn't even tell it was my mother at first. Her skin was charred from head to toe. The same with my dad and Jesse's parent, but some how I knew it was them. My mother's hair was still there some how and it was still silky smooth. Lush dark brown, I cut a lock and keep it in a necklace."

"Jesse and I developed a hard emotionless heart that helped us to learn the trades of assignations and by 15 we where unstoppable to any human. But everyday we worked harder so that we could stop what we both hated so dearly. We traveled the world picking out the future protectors to be."

"When we turned seventeen our scientist came to us with a new experiment that they had been working on. They had studied that many bodies of vampires that my parents had brought back with them for previous missions. They learned the anatomy of the bodies and they learned how to duplicate it in a human. The conversion was very experimental and was never tried on a human before. But they told us that we would be just like you with out having to live off of blood."

"Jesse and I decided to give it a go. We both wrote our wills leaving everything to our two prodigies. Brook was mine and Dylan Jesse's. I also wrote a note the future of the Agency. I put the council that I had formed in charge while I was unavailable and told them not to send anyone anywhere till I was back in command, or pronounced dead."

"On March 16, 1918 Jesse and I entered the same white sterilized room where they had done biopsies on our parents. I was dressed in a pair of tight black spandex shorts and a sports bra and, and Jesse wore black shorts as well. The strapped us to two white glass tables that where tilted slightly up." She leaned back on in the chair.

"They bolted down the straps around my writs, stomach and ankles. They put me to sleep at first moderating my blood and heart beats. They gave me a drug that slowed down my heard to less then on beat pure minute then they took me off oxygen. I was dead. They worked quickly and started hooking dozen or so IVs that they had in me up to a machine. The machine was filtering my blood to keep me alive some what. The doctors then added a thick yellow chemical that could possible kill me if not used in the right way."

"They started replacing all of my blood with the chemical. Once my veins where coated with yellow they put my blood back in mixing it with the strong chemical. They started my heart beating again and my oxygen leaves returned. I remember opening my eyes and seeing nothing. They told me to lay still and close my eyes. They put a black cloth over my eyes and tied it around my head."

"Then the pain started to come slowly but then rapidly I couldn't scream loud enough. I heard Jesse telling me it would be okay but then they put him under and soon his screams mixed with mine. The doctors where concerned with the amount of pain and didn't think that our bodies could take it. Jesse would tell me in between screams to hold on and fight it off."

"I wasn't strong like him and I just kept screaming. After about a week they put me back to sleep and removed my blood again putting the much stronger chemical in this time. The mix is deadly and it killed us. But we became what we are now. The mixing chemicals helped our bodies preserve our own chemicals and keep us alive forever."

"When woke up the pain was like nothing I could ever experience again. Even if you tear me to shreds now I may scream but nothing will be worst then those two weeks of hell. I didn't have time to scream I would simply black out every time I woke up. At the end of the two weeks I didn't wake up form my state of unconsciousness. They thought that my body couldn't handle it and gave out. But the truth was that my body was just taking a longer time to a just and that my body would be just as strong as Jesse's.

"I woke up after three weeks. My body was sore and I was so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes up but I managed to some how. My body had taken to the chemicals differently then Jesse's had. He was already up and walking around but I could hardly stand. I spent about a month in bed trying to get better. And on morning I woke up and I was stronger and faster and I could see.

"It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Me and Jesse stayed by each other all the time as no one else could image what we had just lived though. He no longer became my brother or best friend he was my soul mate. He was the first person that I had let myself love since my parents. But the relationship ended after I went back to work. We felt that we had other duties to up hold rather then just being involved with each other.

"Jesse went to up an assassin's school for exceptional young boys and I opened on for girls in Italy which holds the family name. David our council chief helps run the Agency since we are gone most of the time and he is a pain in the ass if I do say so myself. But he does fabulous work. Brook and Dylan where the second generation to experience the_ treatment_ about three years after us. Brook became Die my best friend and long time partner. Dylan lives with Jesse in New York where they help the NYPD with special cases." She sat up slightly and crossed her arms across her chest again.

"I take missions for the CIA and Agency 105. And that's what brought me to Forks, I was undercover to come and kill all of you. And that's about it any questions?" She smiled.

The room was silent with shock. Carlisle was the first one to speak up as I knew he would be especially after this information download. "What where the chemicals used in the experiment?"

"I can't give that information out if you understand what people would do if they learned they could live forever." She said half heartily.

"Where there any side affects the treatment?" He tried a different question determined to get an answer.

"Um……let's see, I had a splitting headache for about a mouth that didn't go away but that's about it." She said.

"I'm so sorry for your lose dear." Esme said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you but I have had almost 100 years to greave and I am tired of feeling sorrow for them so now I am just happy. But the on think that gets me all the time is that after they did the biopsies they told me that my mother had been 6 weeks pregnant and not even my father knew." My mother covered her heart with her hand.

"So did your parents just leave you the whole governmental agency?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Yes the whole project was under their order and they left me it all in their will. I also got the twelve houses that we own over the world and the one island." Her lips pulled up in one corner of her mouth.

"Was Jesse the guy who you where with at the black and white ball?" This question was asked by Rosalie who I was shocked to see curled up on the couch holding a pillow in her arms.

"Yes, we are each others world. He is like my soul mate but not in a romantic way if that makes scenes." Rose nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"When you said that you won't live for eternity what did the mean?" I asked.

She moved her body so she was looking up at me. "Well once we realized that we could make humans immortal we decided that there had to be rules. Jesse, the council and I made up a list of rules that are to be followed at all times. Like for instance if I don't kill you and walk away that is breaking the rules and I would be punished for it."

I nodded slowly showing her that I understood. "So one of the rules is that after a certain quota is filled then we are exterminated."

"What do you man quota," Jasper asked my unspoken thought.

"Well, you see we locate vampires the way you locate your food we hunt you down. That is what the trackers do. They find you and tag you. They find out your name your background everything. Like I know that you where in the war Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie you where to marry into riches, Esme you had a child."

Rose sat up straight and my mother laid her head on Carlisle's chest. Jasper slowly shifted his way over to Alice who hadn't moved this whole time. He took her in his arms and held her. She wouldn't stop staring at Bella though.

"Anyway once we find you, you go into a card catalog and files get put into different missions. With each mission comes a new identity and a new life. Once your subject is killed and the body is disposed of those counts on your quota. Once you fill your quota you are no longer needed. So the doctors, who are much more professional when it comes to their jobs, take you body and freeze it. After about fifty years of so you are unfrozen and come back for another quota."

My father looked fascinated at what he was hearing. "And you'll come back just like that?" He asked.

"That's what their hoping. I'm kind of looking forward to it though if I do say so myself. Deep freeze sounds very relaxing." She laughed and something happened in my heart that made it tug against my chest.

"So they use you while your good then throw you away?" Emmett asked looked more relaxed against the wall he was leaning on.

"Well if you want to look at it that way, then yes." She smiled at him.

A bell rang from the grandfather clock some where in the house. It was midnight. Bella looked out at the moon and sighed.

"Do you sleep?" Carlisle once again asked.

"No, just like you I do not sleep, I don't have to eat, and I don't need to breath."

"Well Edward do you think that you will be okay with Bella till we get back in two days?" my father asked me.

"Yeah I think I can keep her at bay." She looked up at me with a Death glare.

"Two days?" She wined.

"Don't worry, Edward will keep you entertained, I'm sure." Emmett said then laughed.

"Well it was um…….very……nice…..to meet you," Esme tired to get her words to come out right for a situation like this.

"I understand I'm sorry it has to be this way but that is my job." She nodded at them as she left the room and shut the door.

I waited till all the cars where gone the sat on the couch in front of Bella watching her watching me. I closed my eyes for one second to pinch the top of my nose and when I looked back at the chair where she had once been it was empty.

"Damnit!"

**Yay! Two chapters in two days. I think that is a new record for me. The next chapter will be up soon if I keep going like this. I know this chapter might have been boring but I think I defiantly answered some of your questions. If you have any more or where confused at all please ask me. Ok I know how this book is going to end but you won't see it come is all I am going to say. Keep looking for me. Love you all. REVIEW! P.S. the name Mantilla was just something I made up.**

**~FP**


	12. Till the Day I Die

**WARNING: This chapter contains slight lemons. Nothing worse then Breaking Dawn. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Till the Day I Die**

BPOV

I sat in his room, lounging was more the term. I was laid back on his back leather couch with my eyes closed and my arms behind my head. 3oh!3 rang in my ears as I hummed along to the explicit music blasting through the speakers.

It didn't take him long to find me, but longer then I thought he needed. A human could have found me faster. I almost laughed at my joke but just kept my eyes and mouth shut.

I heard him walk over across the room and close what sounded like curtains. Then the music stopped suddenly and I frowned. I opened one eye to find him standing over me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was listening to that," I said mater-o-factly.

He growled and didn't answer as I opened both eyes too look at him. His face held nothing but anger and pure hate for me. I was sure that the passion and attraction he once felt for me was gone. I don't think I had got the family to hate me even less either, even with my traumatic life story.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I asked smiling. I closed my eyes and tapped my fingers against the leather on the couch.

He placed his cool fingers over mine to stop the clicking noise. I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes where almost black but they had just a hint of golden left in them. His face was withering away at the anger and stress I was causing him. I decided to make his life a living hell for a little while till I actually had time to finish him off.

"Do you want to know how I did it?" I asked simply.

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I knocked on the door." I smiled and sat up so I was look at him and his face that was less then foot from me. His wrinkled forehead vanished and his whole body froze.

I sat on my knees getting excited that I was finally going to get to have some fun torturing him. "She just answered like she would to any normal human. But I'm not just any normal human; am I?"

I stared at him but he didn't move an inch. "Yes she just answered the door. Pretty little thing, I think her name was Kate, was it not?" Suddenly he unfroze from his statue like position.

He hands where lock around my shoulders and he was pressing me up against the back of the couch. "Don't ever say her name again!" He growled in my face.

I laughed and just continued to smile at was going on around me. "What happens if I do?" I questioned with a welcoming smile.

His chest rumbled with a sound of warning threatening me. But I wasn't going to back down when the game was just getting good.

"Kate," I whispered in a hissing voice.

It all happened so fast I didn't realize that he had thrown me in the air till I landed standing upright on my feet. I smiled at him beckoning for more. He walked across the room and pulled his fist in the air. I was ready for him this time and stopped his fist with my hand.

I guess he was surprised because he looked down at my hand like he expected it to be shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I told you I'm not as fragile as I look Edward Cullen." I smiled

He just lunged at me again not caring about hurting me anymore. I dodged ever punch he threw at me. After about five minutes of him trying to knock me out I swung my foot around and kicked him in the middle of his chest with all my might. He flew backwards and landed in a crouching position.

Before he could push me out a window or whatever he was planning to do I pulled the small gun out of my back pocket. He froze for a second then started laughing.

"If you think that a gun is going to stop me then you sadly mistaken. Some vampire slayer you are, you might as well have brought a stake." He laughed again then the smile fell form his face.

"Don't be an idiot," I pulled a lever on the small gun that brought back to become the handle of what was now a very large hand gun. One side of his lip was pulling up again into a smile.

"So beautiful perfect Kate," I emphasized her name, "opened the door. That's when I pulled out this same exact gun and shot her." He smiled faded and just stared at me again confused.

"This gun was specially made to kill you. The bullets are made out of some super tough material rougher then you skin. When I shot her with this, the bullet pierced her skin and the shell of the bullet broke away inside of her. It mixed into her blood stream and into her brain and heart, where it gave them a jolt of electrical energy. This started her heart and brain again, temporarily making her human again. She was stunned and paralyzed from the concoction in the bullet. So I just simply leaned down and snapped her neck." I smiled and held the gun up to his head.

"Give the word Edward and I'll kill you right now. I won't be hard, and when your family comes home they won't even suspect what is going to hit them."

I looked into his eyes and my smile was taken from my face. His eyes where glowing like some dark golden fire. I tried to think about what I had just said. Something inside me yelled at me to snap out of whatever gaze I was hypnotized in. But the other side of me just wanted to see into the very depth of his soul.

I had felt this only once before, and it to was with this vampire I despised so much. It was the same feeling I got when Edward held me in his arms as we danced the night away and then again when he almost kissed me. My eyes traveled down his face to those perfect pink lips. I caught myself and shook my head.

Now he was staring at me with a questioning look. I looked down at my guy and try to get back to my mission of killing him. If I didn't do it now then I would never have the strength to do it. He was melting me, cracking my well preserved shell.

I think he saw that I had made up my mind, because his eyes grew slightly wider. Just when I was about to pull the trigger he was gone.

"Why do they always have to run?" I asked myself and sigh. I started to walk towards the door to find where my pry had run off to.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to his hard chest. "I'm not running," He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help my reaction. A shiver went down my spine, and it was the first time in about 100 years that I had been cold. But it was the exact opposite my body was like a live wire as he pushed my ponytail out of the way so he could look at my neck.

"Cold?" He asked in a humored voice.

"No," I tried to sound stern but it came out no more then a whisper as he ran his fingers over the back of my neck.

"Death," he said as his lips touched my ear making my whole body aware of him. "Are you afraid to die?" he asked his voice taking a serious tone.

When I didn't answer he took his hand form my neck and ran it down the arm that was still raised at the spot where he once stood. He pushed it down slowly and cupped his hand around my hand which was holding the gun.

My body was struggling with my brain and my heart. I couldn't give in to him because I know where it would end. Our bodies where just so attracted to each other. His touch was like fire on my cold skin and the strange thing was I was enjoying every minute of it. This was defiantly against every case and rule that we had. I was the one who had made up the rules damn it! I should be able to follow them.

Everything in my brain was telling me to stop and kill him now when he less expected it. Every image and idea of ways to do it ran though my head. But there was also my heart that was beating very slowly as it always did. It was telling me to just let go and let him catch me. Next to the thoughts and pictures of his murder, where the fantasies of him kissing the whole length of my body, up and down. I couldn't stand it I was so confused which was making my judgment even worse.

Then so suddenly that I didn't even know how it happened I let go of the gun. I don't even remember making the final decision I just let it happen. And at this moment with his lips next to my ear letting out that sweet scent, I didn't care.

I let my body take over of its needs and let my brain have the backseat. He took the gun from my hand and threw it somewhere. I heard it briefly hit the floor and make a clanging noise. The room was completely silent except for his breathing. I had stopped breathing.

He wrapped both arms around my waist and I crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there staring that wall I was facing. His lips traveled up my neck barely touching my skin. It was driving my insane. Finally he made it up to my ear.

"I didn't think so," he said his voice ragged with from heaving breathing. I couldn't even respond I was so far lost in his voice, his touch, even his breathing.

Then he planted one soft kiss on my neck and pulled back to stand up straight. That one simple kiss sent me off the deep end. I leaned in to him and I felt him smile on my skin as he pulled himself back down to kiss my neck again. He was going to win his victory and we both knew it.

His kisses started out soft, not applying much pressure. But then he started kissing across the back of my neck sucking on my skin and swirling is tongue against my smooth skin. I moaned slightly and that drew him in even more. He pulled his arms from around my waist and started unbuttoning my cover up in the front.

He didn't take it off complete but he did let the fabric fall to my elbows. He kissed the skin that wasn't covered by my white camisole. He kissed my back and up my arms slowly. Finally he made it to my hand and kissed it softly.

He grasped it and twirled me around. I looked deep into his eyes of fire. I saw what was in his eyes. There was passion, lust and behind it all was what I feared most. Love. I didn't care though I know what I wanted now and I wasn't going to stop till both him and I had it.

He leaned down slowly never breaking my gaze. He kissed my ear and purred a growl of want and desire to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me up to his height. He made his way down my jaw line leaving kisses. He made it to my full lips where he pulled back so he was and inch from my face. His breathing was heavy and I let out the breath that I had been holding for so long. I think that's when her let his body take over too. The sent of my breath drove him crazy as he pressed his lips to mine with hunger written all over his face.

His lips tasted amazing on mine as I ran my tongue over his perfect lips. He pulled my body close as he locked our lips together. At this moment I really didn't care, he was the most perfect being I had ever met, and the truth was I wanted him.

He pulled my legs up so they where wrapped around his waist. My cover up fell to the floor. I broke the kiss first and his mouth seemed to not want to leave my skin, because he started kissing my neck again. I smiled and pulled his lips back to mine. He started walking but I didn't know where too. I was so wrapped up in my own little head that I forgot about the world around me.

Suddenly something soft hit my back. His lips pulled away from mine and I almost whimpered. He smiled and as he bent down. I looked at him. He was untying my converse tennis shoes. I laughed and laid back on what I realized was a large bed.

Once he had my shoes and socks of he pulled my face to his and started to kiss me again. Our tongues danced together as I worked to unbutton his shirt. It fell to the ground with my shoes. I ran my hands over the perfect planks that were his stomach.

He pushed me back farther on the bed and continued to kiss me. I lay back on the bed and he got on top of me. He kissed me and I kissed back at this moment we weren't enemies or even lovers. We were just two people.

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling and listened to the heavy intake of breaths that filled the room. I pulled the silk blankets close to my body. What had I just done? This was way beyond what I ever thought would happen.

I felt my insides crawling at just the thought of his touch again. How can something seem so great a one moment and then repulsive the next? My head hurt with confusion. I felt like my insides were churning and my body was rejecting me. I was disgusted with my naked body that lay in the same bed as that monster. But I couldn't say that, I myself was a monster now.

I needed to leave but figuring that I didn't think he was going to fall asleep anytime soon, my hopes were crushed. I heard his breathing starting to return to normal. I wasn't breathing again. I think that if I smelled his sent I would just end up where I started.

Suddenly I felt his fingers make their way up my arm. I felt like puking and smiling all at the same time. But I kept my face blank and tried to think of something. I turned and looked at him.

His eyes where no longer burning with a hunger for me. They were a soft, dull, caramel color now. He smiled at me but I didn't return the gesture. I just continued to stare into the eyes of the one man that I didn't get. I almost punched him there and then. Death always got her man.

Weather it was a mobster in Italy or a vampire in freaking Forks, Washington. As I was trying to control the fumes of anger growing inside me, I thought of an idea.

My body had natural chemicals that could take care of itself in a state of emergency. One of the doctors had gone over them once with me and Jesse when we were first changed. One of the chemicals was stored in my blood from the beginning. The chemicals if used on a vampire would make them go into a term of unconsciousness. It was too good to be true. But how would I go about having him suck my blood?

Then the perfect idea hit me and I'm sure he wouldn't even know what was going on. I slowly put my arms around his neck and he pulled his face down so he could kiss my neck. My fury almost got the best of me but I pull though.

With my mouth still closed I slowly sliced my tongue open with my sharp teeth. Then I pulled his lips back to mine. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He must have tasted the blood because he was no longer kissing me; he was drinking in the blood that was in my mouth.

Slowly he started to fall back on the bed. He looked at me through hazy eyes. His face was peaceful and he eyes fluttered. He fought against it as he started at me again.

"I want you to s-stay," He stuttered and I almost laughed.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. It pained my chest to say the words I would never forget. "I wish we could have met on different circumstances. Because the truth is that I'm in love with you Edward Cullen. I will be to the day I die." His eyes where wide with shock for only seconds, then they closed and he drifted off to sleep.

I kissed his lips slowly one last time then crawled out of bed. I quickly pulled on my clothes. I raced down the steps, and to my luck found my car keys hung on the wall with dozens of other keys.

I slammed the door to the house shut and got in my car. I already knew where I was going without thinking. I drove down the winding hill and made it to the highway in record times. I thought about everything that had happened since I had come to Forks. Nothing good had come out of it. But something wonderful had. I met the man of my dreams only to find that he was my mortal enemy.

There was just one thing I could do now, and it involved breaking a promise.

***

I sat in front of the council looking at their faces. They where all blank and held no emotion. I told them of my proposal. I had asked to be put through the punishments. They of course asked why, and I had told them I had broken the rules. They all looked slightly confused.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" David asked me simply.

"I made the rules, and I broke them. Now I must face the consequences." I said back looking him dead in the eye.

"Okay, let me just inform the doctors." The council members escorted me out of the room and into a changing area where I stripped my clothes off and put on a black sports bra and black spandex shorts.

They put me in the same faithful room where no matter where life took me, I always ended up. They strapped me to the new glass table that was tilted upwards. They strapped me down at my wrists and ankles. I closed my eyes and waited for the misery to start.

"Okay Bella we are going to start with the injections." A doctor whispered softly in my ear.

"Okay," I said in a shaky voice.

The next hour passed, maybe it was days, or it could have just been mere minutes that had passed. They where injecting some kind of deadly chemical through my veins. I was suffering even moment that I felt the icy substance travel through my body. It was torture beyond belief. But I did not let out a single scream or whimper, I remained silent.

After an unbearable amount of time, the injection portion of my punishment ended. Part one was just the beginning. Part two was the agonizing part. Before the second part started I was aloud an hour of rest. I didn't move I just kept my eyes closed hoping the pain would pass. Yet it didn't.

Sometime later I heard banging on the glass window. I opened my eyes to find Jesse pounding on the glass. His eyes looked like he was crying, and his face was filled with anger.

"Bella!" He screamed. "You promised. I'm going to make it stop." He shouted, but it was too late.

A door at the end or the room opened and revealed my doctor and a shy looking Jacob Black. He looked like he was lost and didn't know how he ended up here.

"Oh Jacob," I sighed. I really wished they had gotten someone else to do it.

He came next to me and held my hand. I looked into his eyes only to find sadness and regret.

"I didn't know," He tried to explain himself. I just shook my head.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry," He said. He started to pull away.

"Jacob?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"

"Don't hold back. Pretend like you don't even know who I am." He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. He nodded and walked back to where he would change into his wolf form.

I turned to look at Jesse who was half collapsed against the window. I blew him a kiss. He looked like he was about to die. One job that he had tried to live up his whole life was to keep me safe. He done a great job and I loved him for that, truly. But I know he felt helpless now.

"Bells," I heard him say weakly as he put his hand up to the glass.

I closed my eyes as I heard the door open again. I vaguely remember the doctor giving Jacob the okay, but I could never be sure.

The first blow was terrible. His claws dug into my stomach and I strained myself against the harnesses that held me back. I didn't want to scream but it was so painful I felt tears streaming down my eyes.

I could hear buzzing in my ears, and the wetness that ran down my body. I didn't open my eyes or my mouth. If I did I was sure to start screaming from the gory sight and the pain. He picked at the open wounds on my legs and arms. My stomach hurt the worst.

I felt his paws moving towards my stomach, and abdomen. As he dug his claw deep down in to my stomach I couldn't hold back the screeching. I screamed and wailed. I thrashed against the restraints. Over the ringing in my ears, and my screams I could here Jesse screaming and yelling my name.

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel anymore clawing on my body. I was still screaming I couldn't help it, the pain was terrible. I looked down at my body to find it gushing thick dark red blood, and my skin torn to pieces.

Then I everything went black.

Everything was dark. I must be dead. I thought it would be lighter in hell. You know fire and all the jazz you here about in the movies. I felt like something was keeping me from pulling me the whole way under into complete darkness.

Then everything was bright and I was sitting in a meadow. He was sitting there on the ground. He smiled at me and motioned with his hand to join him. I did and we sat on the ground together.

I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder. He pulled our bodies down to the ground. I looked down at our clothing. I was wearing a white flowing sundress. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white cotton button up shirt. My hair was down in waves of brown and his hair was in the same disarray of bronze that I loved.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his heart. I felt nothing but somehow I knew that that was okay. Then he leaned down and put his ear to my chest. My heart was beating very slowly as usually. He smiled against my skin. Then he tilted my chin up so he could kiss the hollow of my neck.

I sighed at the content feeling. Suddenly a murmur of voice filled my ears. I looked behind me but there was nothing but trees. I turned back to look at him. He hadn't moved and he went back to kissing my neck slowly.

"Did you hear that?" I asked but no sound came out of my mouth.

I held my throat and tried to cry out for help but nothing came out again. Then everything was dark and he no longer was in my arms. I almost started to cry as a wind whipped at my lonely skin.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. It wasn't very clear and I couldn't make out the voice.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" They asked again. I felt like I knew who was calling me, but I couldn't put a name to it.

"Sweetheart please wakeup?" The person's voice was filled with worry and distress. I wanted to reach out and tell them that it was okay. I wanted to say I was here.

"Why isn't she waking up?" The voice asked in a shear tone of panic.

"The stress and pain may have been too much for her to take. I think her brain just needs to protect itself right now. Let her rest." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Damn it Isabella Marie Swan, wake up!" The voice demand and the weight on my eyelids lessened and my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank god." The voice said in relief.

I couldn't see anything my eyes where blared with tears that streamed down my face. I tried to move but my body screamed in pain as I did so. My ears where sensitive to any sound and my eyes to light.

Finally when my eyes cleared I realized that the unknown voice was Jesse. I was in a room somewhere in headquarters I guessed. I was lying in bed under the covers. My body was shaking from being cold and sweat ran down my face. The room was dark with the blinds drawn from the cloudy day outside.

I looked at Jesse's face and he sighed. I looked over in the corner to find Die sitting on a chair looking at me with a face of worry and remorse. I looked at both of them over and over again.

"How bad am I?" I asked in no more then a whisper. My voice was rough and hoarse.

Jesse frowned at me but without farther questions he got up from the bed and pulled the covers off from me.

I stared down at my body in horror.

**Ahhhh! Cliffhanger I hate to do it to you guys but I had to. Sorry that this took so long to get up. You know its playoff season in hockey and my favorite team is playing so I have to watch, and you know all the other homework crap. But school is almost done and I will be home soon so more will get done soon. Okay so I know that was really unexpected but that's what I do best. It had to happen people. Love, Hate it tell me. REVIEW**. **Sadly enough the next chapter will be the last. But there will be a sequel!**

**~FP**


	13. Death Isn't Fair

**Death isn't Fair**

BPOV

My body was covered from head to toe in bruises form what I could see. Most of my body was wrapped up in cream colored bandages. There was a large white one that wrapped around my whole abdomen. Blood was still soaking through them.

I laid back and almost cried out from the pain that ripped though my middle. Jesse quickly covered me back up with the large quilt. Tears poured down my cheeks as I tied to hold in my whimpers.

Jesse sat on the other side of me and put his arm around my shoulders carefully. I leaned my head slowly against his chest and let out a sigh that hurt my chest.

"Oh Bella," He said looking down on me.

"I'm s-sorry," my teeth chattered as I tried to talk.

"Shh," He hushed me. "You promised me that you wouldn't go to them." He let out the sigh this time. Except it was fueled by frustration and not pain.

"How can I protect you if you don't keep your promises," He sounded like my father scolding me for not calling when I didn't come home.

"I had t-t-to," I fumbled over my words.

"Why!" He yelled and sat up straight. I whimpered at the sudden movement.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bells," He shrugged back down into his original position. He kissed my hair and started to hum a song my mother used to sing to me.

"Why Bells? Why?" He asked this time in a whisper.

"I broke the rules." I was proud that I could get the words out without stuttering.

"How, what was so bad that you had to go to the council?" He looked down at me with curiosity in his eyes.

I didn't want to answer his question, so I just closed me eyes and pretended to be asleep. I don't think he bought it because he cupped his hand ever so slightly under my chin and held it there till I opened my eyes.

He didn't let got till I opened my mouth to talk. "I did something bad," I paused, "No. I did something terrible. I did something so sick and horrifying that no punishment could make it okay," I said in a quick rush.

"Isabella what was so bad that you can't tell me?" He asked again.

Jesse was persistent; he got that from his dad. He was always asking question and always got his answer no matter how complicated the situation. But I also remembered that he never judged people for who they where or what they believed in. He got that from his mother.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I sinned," was the only way I could put it without things getting awkward.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him seriously. "What?!" He question.

"She had sex," I heard Die from behind me.

"Ugh!" I ground at her. Brook was always so up forward with everyone and that was another thing I had learned to love and hate about her. I swear her and Jesse would be the perfect couple.

"Thanks Die," I said weakly.

"No problem Death. Although I think I am going to pay for that one once you can walk again. Right?"

"Better believe it." I said.

I heard Jesse laugh. I looked back up at him.

"That's why you got your body torn to pieces? Because you slept with someone?" He face was confused.

"Who was the lucky bastard?"

I stared up at him. His eyes where glazed with worry, confusion, and fury. His face went form amused to scared all in a matter of two second.

Looking right into his eyes I said, "Not who, but what." I whispered to him and closed my eyes.

I waited for him to back away and start cussing me out but then again Jesse always ceases to amaze me. He didn't move an inch and didn't make a noise. I opened my eyes slowly to see him looking at me.

"Oh," was his only reply as he pushed my hair back from my sweaty face.

"Oh? That's all?" I was shocked as I looked at his perfect face.

"Yeah, oh."

"Not even a 'you are a disgrace', or 'get out of my sight bitch'." I asked with my mouth in an O shape.

"Hey watch who you're talking about." He said and smiled.

"You're not mad?" My question must have taken him by surprise some how because now he was looking at me like I was crazy or something.

"What? How could you ever think I could be mad at you? I mean one look at that pretty little face of your and my heart melts. I mean I wish it would have been someone else. Like me," He smiled and I did too until a sharp pain twisted through my chest again.

"But to tell the truth Bells, I've made the same mistake." He said this time not looking at me. His eyes where focused on my hand which he was holding.

"What?" I was confused.

"Remember my trip to Sweden?" He asked and I nodded my head slightly without causing some kind of agonizing pain.

"Well my mission was to hunt down a vampire that had been causing some problems over there. I made it there in one piece. You know how I hate long flight. Anyway, I found her and tried to blend into the area." He said smiling remember some joke.

"I met her in a bar that night. I was trying to get her to let me into her circle of friends and trust me. We talked and talked. It was hours before I realized that I couldn't move from where I was to kill her.

"We ended up at her house," He paused and I looked at his face. He was staring off into space somewhere as if he was reliving what happened.

"I left her unconscious and fled back to the United States. The first thing I did was come here and tell the council what I had done." Me face froze with a horrified look.

"The pain was terrible but seeing you go through the same thing was worse." He said and looked down at my petrified face.

"Jesse," I whispered and touched his face.

I don't know what was wrong with me. I had a complete melt down. I started hugging him and sobbing so hard. I started to moan his name the word no, but he just kept clinging to my body. I couldn't bear to think of him sitting in that same room and going through the same torture that I had just experienced.

"It's okay Bells, its okay," he cooed in my ear.

I couldn't help but cry and cling to his body. I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I could feel the hysteria washing over me and I couldn't control it. Suddenly I felt a pinch on my left arm and my body tensed.

My arms were like jello as Jesse slid my body off of his and laid me back on the bed. He looked so burry though my eyes that I could barely see who he was.

"Get some sleep Bells. I'll be here in the morning." Jesse said then sighed.

That was the last thing I heard then everything was black again.

_I opened my eyes only to be lost in a pool of molten caramel. I stared into his beautiful face and he stared back. _

"_Welcome back love," He said clearly. _

_I couldn't speak I was so taken back by his every being. _

_He leaned down and very simply kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and refused to move from this spot. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of forever. _

"_I don't want you to leave," He said to me and I opened my eyes only to find sadness in his. _

_I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger of my lips to shush me. _

"_Just listen love. I want to stay with you forever. I want to be there for you without having you have to hate me. I wish you were what I am." His eyes became very serious. _

"_Wouldn't you like that?" He asked me. _

_I opened my mouth to answer him but I froze as I felt his lips touch my neck. Suddenly I couldn't think. My vision was blurry again and my mouth was dry. _

"_I want you to stay with me forever." He whispered in my ear. _

_Then his teeth plunged into my neck and I screamed. _

I jolted out upright in my bed and stared at the wall in front of me. My breathing was heavy and sweat beads rolled down my face soaking my t-shirt.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I looked up to see Die sitting on the bed next to me.

"Um….." My throat was dry and it hurt when I tried to talk.

"Oh, let me go get you a glass of water." She ran into the bathroom and I heard the faucet turn on.

She rushed back into the room and I downed the tall glass of water that she had handed to me.

I cleared my throat before I looked back up at her. I knew what had to be done and I had to do it now before it was too late. I pulled the covers off the bed and my wet body. I got up and took the drenched t-shirt off.

"What are you doing?!" Die asked with a worried look on her face.

"Call the airport and pick somewhere you have always wanted to go. I don't care the cost. Don't even bother packing a bag we can buy stuff when we get there. Make sure you get the earliest flight possible." I turned around and grabbed my blue trench coat of the table.

"What are you doing Death?!" She yelled at me.

I turned around and looked her dead in the eye, "What I should have done along time ago." With those words I turned towards the door and left running bare foot through the hallways.

I made it to my car that I always kept in the parking garage. And I did it all without seeing Jesse. I got in and stepped on the gas petal.

I couldn't think straight as I sped up the winding wood path. I didn't have the music on and the car was filled with a void of silence. Every question ran through my mind. 'What are you going to say', 'what is he going to say', and 'why are you even doing this'.

I pulled in front of the giant glass house and got out. I didn't know what to do so I pulled on my sunglasses to cover up my bruised face and leaned against the car. I looked down at my coat. That was when I realized that the only thing I was wearing was the blood stained sports bra and shorts.

It was too late to chance my mind now but I did wish I would have thought this over better. Finally after a minute or two I heard the door to the house open. I closed my eyes and waited.

I didn't hear him approach me but I knew he was there. I could feel him standing in front of me. I had to face the music sometime so I opened my eyes and lifted my face slightly still keeping it covered by my hair.

He stood looking at me. His arms where crossed over his chest and his eyes where on me. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off the muscles in his chest, and a pair of designer jeans that were ripped at the knee. I looked at his face last. His eyes where looking over my body but his face was tense with some kind of emotion I couldn't pick out.

"Hello," I finally said softly.

"Hi," He said and nodded his head. "Come back to kill me?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I came here because I have to tell you something."

"Well, how about I asked you a few questions first then you can say what you want?" He suggested politely but I knew that he didn't want it to sound nice.

"Go ahead bloodsucker." I said and buried my hands deep in my pockets.

"Okay that's one thing. Don't you even remember what happened two nights ago?" His voice rose in volume.

"That was lack of better judgment and I've paid for my mistakes." I said the last part slowly.

"What do you mean you've paid?" He said and took a step towards me. I remained where I was so I wouldn't look threatened.

I sighed and looked at him, "You really want to see what happens when our kind mixes?"

He nodded and I shrugged. I pulled my sunglasses off and tucked my hair behind both ears. I put the glasses in my pocket and then carefully untied the band around my jacket. I pulled it open to show off my bruised and battered body. My stomach had a large pulsing wound across it with stitches going through the whole length of it. It was a pretty gruesome sight.

I looked back up at his face. It was frozen with shock and what I guessed disgust. "See it's not all unicorns and rainbows in make believe land." I smiled but I could tell it didn't touch my eyes.

I leaned back up against the car and he started walking towards me. He stopped when he was about a foot from my face. "I did this?" He asked in a horrified voice.

"More or less. It was really all my fault. I was the one who asked to have it done."

"Why?!" He asked in a harsh voice.

"I broke the rules. I did more then break the rules; I mean I slept with a vampire! This is the least I deserve." I said looking into his eyes.

"No! No it's not!" He said and slammed his fist against the hood of my car. He had either arm on both sides of my head.

"What do you want Edward? Do you want me to say that I need you and that I won't leave you ever again? Well I can't do that." I said sneering in his face.

Suddenly his face broke into a smiled and I backed up slightly into my car. "What?" I finally asked.

"But you did say it." He said and smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The truth was I knew exactly what he was talking about but I didn't want to admit to it.

"That night before you left you said and I quote 'I wish we could have met on different circumstances. Because the truth is that I'm in love with you Edward Cullen. I will be to the day I die'." He said just inches form my face.

I looked away from him but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You do love me." He said smiling at me.

"Even if I do it doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" His face dropped at my words.

"I mean that we can never be together. Even if I wanted to, the council would label me a threat and kill me. Then the Volturi will take you out for getting involved with someone like me."

"You know about them?" He asked curiously.

"Of course don't you remember the stories?"

"Then we will go away somewhere." His eyes where filled with hope.

"Edward we're not going anywhere! I don't want to be with you. Going through this," I motioned towards my body, "helped me understand that there is nothing between us. There never will be!" I yelled in distress.

"But there has to be!" He yelled in my face.

"NO!" I screamed and he backed up. "Don't you understand? It doesn't matter is I am deeply in love with you. I doesn't matter if I want to be with you for the rest of forever. And even if I want nothing more then to touch you body and kiss you I can't. We can't." I took a breath and looked at him.

His eyes where closed and his arms where wrapped over his chest again. I just wanted to cry at all of this. Life was so unfair. No! Even death was still unfair.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. "I won't be hunting you family anymore. I'm done in Forks, Washington." I looked up at the sky and a rain drop hit my face.

"Where will you go?" I looked back at his face to find the longing in his eyes again.

"I don't know. Wherever the world may take me. But all I know is I want to enjoy the time I have left."

"What?!" His voice started to show panic and hysteria. It reminded me of my mental breakdown with Jesse last night.

"I'm going to take a long vacation then finish my quota. This world has left me with scars and a broken heart. Maybe life in darkness will be better." I smiled but I knew he could see right through it.

"So this is goodbye?" He said in a small voice.

"No, I don't believe so. I mean I'll be back in fifty or so years. Maybe we will meet again in a better world." I looked at his sad face and wished that I could stay with him or he could stay with me.

"Yeah hopefully," His smiled didn't touch his pitch black eyes.

"Edward I want you to forget you ever met me. I want you only to ever remember me as the monster that killed you family and threatened you life. Don't think about it as anything more. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can do that." He said looking down at his feet.

"Try. For me, because I am going to do the exact same thing. I don't want to have to leave this Earth with memories of you. I'm sorry you have to hear that but it is true. Going through large amounts how pain helps you think clearer." I said simply.

He looked at me through piercing eyes. I felt that I could get over him but I would have to get past the part of me that didn't want to. I wrapped the coat back around my body and got ready to look at him for the last time.

"The one and only person I've ever wanted, and you end up wanting to kill me." He laughed slightly.

I took two large steps towards him and looked deep into the soul of his eyes. "Just because I'm not going to come after you doesn't mean that one of my colleagues won't." I warned him gravely.

I very carefully stretched on the tips of my toes to get to his face. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned down so that he was at my height. I pushed his face closer to me and very delicately pressed my lips to his cheek.

Then I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Please don't follow me, because if you do I will find the strength to kill you."

I planted my feet back on the ground and put my sunglasses back on. I didn't have the courage to look at his face so instead I started to head around to the other side of my silver Porsche. I opened the door but looked up one last time at the face that I had come to the little town on Forks to kill.

"Au voir monsieur Cullen," I said and smiled. I quickly stepped into my car before he could convince me to stay with him.

I turned on some kind of music not hearing what I was listening too, and raced down the hill and on the highway. I took the manila color folder and looked at the tag. It read Isabella Marie Swan. I opened the sunroof on the car grabbed the folder again.

The rain poured into the car and thunder downed out all sound. Without thinking I took the folder and threw it up into the air and out on the highway where it was stranded along the road only to be ruined by the rain.

"Good Isabella Swan. Hello Agent Death."

_**FIN**_


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

EPOV

I let the rain hit my face and soak my clothes through as I stood watching. I had been watching the same spot in the forest waiting, hoping. Hoping that everything that had just happened in the last hours would just undo itself and I would get to see her face again.

I closed my eyes and pictured her skin, her hair, and most of all her very presence. I wanted her lips on my skin and I wanted to touch her chocolate brown silk hair. But I was never going to have that now.

I dropped to my knees slowly and let my fist pound into the earth underneath me. I screamed at the sky as the rain started to come down harder and the lightning and thunder downed out my cries.

I felt their eyes on my back as I collapse on the ground and felt like I was going to die. This is what I get from my eternal damnation. I get an eternal life of hell. Because with out her there is nothing I want. I don't want family, I don't want love, and I don't even want blood. All I want is for her to come back and tell me that she was joking and that we would be together no matter what.

My existence no longer mattered and neither did hers. She did this to me. She turned me into a human controlled by my emotions and crushing under pressure and loss. At this moment I hated her more then I had every hated on creature in my lifetime.

I slowly rose to my feet and turned around to face the house. I knew their eyes where boring into me but I no longer saw them. I saw nothing but her face. I was going to make her pay now. I would show her what I would do for our love. What she didn't do.

I would find her and I didn't care if she killed me. I was going to get her back even if that meant killing us both.

**Final Authors Note: Please read for thank you's**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you so so much for all your reviews and support. This was the epilogue to the end of my story Agent Death. I have enjoyed writing this for all of you and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Just to let you know ****there will be a sequel.**** I am sad to say that I think I am taking a week off to work on some other things though. I need some ideas to and I need to think thing through. ****If you have any ideas at all please let me know. **

**When I was writing this I just thought of like two lovers who couldn't have each other. And that forbidden love turns into madness. Like Romeo and Juliet kind of. But Bella is going back to killing and Edward has just entered the dark side. I thought that it was the right way to go. I felt so sad writing this. **

**I have a few shout outs for all of you. **

**Abby69L**** I love you and you have been there from the beginning with me and you where my go to girl for advice. THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

**November21**** you have also been there from the beginning and I want to thank you along with**** imawesome34**** for telling me that Mantilla is a piece of Spanish clothing lol, ****shopaholic92****, ****-CAUTION-dazzler****, ****xBLOODYxDEATH****, and the rest of you. **

**I also need to thank my music heroes who got me through writing this and inspired many of the chapters. **

**Three Days Grace**

**We the Kings**

**The Fray**

**3OH!3**

**White Tie Affair**

**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Est. **

_**BTW: PLAYLIST IS NOW UPDATED GO TO PROFILE FOR LINK FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!!!!!**_

**Basically I love you and I will see you soon! Thanks if you read all this. **

**~FP**

**P.S. IMPORTANT**

***I WILL SEND A NOTICE TO THIS STORY WHEN THE SEQUAL IS UP!!!***


	15. Update

**NEWS!!!!!!**

Hello there peeps. I'M HOME! That's right I'm back in the states. Can you say summer vacation?

THE SEQUAL IS UP!!!! YAY!! Well okay it's only the Preface but I have a lot of unpacking to do. So I think the first real chapter will be up late tonight. So go to my profile and at the very very bottom is the new story it's called "Angle of Death"

C you all soon!

~FP.


End file.
